


Never In the Wildest of Dreams

by babyblueglasses



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, Alien Cultural Differences, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deception, Don't copy to another site, First Meetings, Height Differences, M/M, Melancholy, Mistaken Identity, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Rehab, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 75,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyblueglasses/pseuds/babyblueglasses
Summary: Tony’s soulmate doesn’t just kidnap him and demand an iron suit — that’s not the part that eats away at Tony — it’s that his long awaited soulmate Loki doesn’t seem interested in him at all. Then Tony meets a Jotunn named Hveðrungr that sparks his soul bond.It’s a scenario that Loki couldn’t have planned for, and it’s come at the worst time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is for ao3 users only and may not be posted onto other sites. This fic cannot be posted, duplicated, or copied anywhere else.This work cannot be taken and posted onto other sites.

Tony was laying on the floor of his lab. His back had given up complaining about the cold concrete an hour ago. It was as dark as Jarvis would allow it to be, which was to say that Tony could still see his hand in front his face because of the tiny blue lights twinkling from various appliances, that spoil sport. 

“Sir,” Jarvis tried, not for the first time. “May I suggest that you curtail your self-pity session in fifteen more minutes?” 

“No.” 

Tony rolled his hips so that his knees fell from one side to the other. He wasn’t drunk. It’d be more fun if he was. Maybe. He’d been sober for two years, and the only thing he missed about it was that at least when he was drunk he could pretend his self-destructive behaviors were going somewhere. “Sir,” Jarvis tried again. “Perhaps you’d like to pick back up on one of your projects? You haven’t touched the Jericho Seventy Seven in forty eight hours.” Tony rolled his head to the other side. “That’s not like you.” 

“What’s the point, Jarv?” Tony set his hand on his stomach. “Obie will just sell it and Dad’ll take credit for it if it suits him. Besides, I’m sick of these projects. I was supposed to be working on green energy only, that’s what my therapist in rehab said, it’s not my fault it’s not selling, that’s not my job, and those two bastards are—” Tony stopped. Jarvis knew. And as much as his coding allowed it, he cared. But he still couldn’t change anything for Tony. “I’m thirty eight years old and I’m still treated like I’m twelve,” Tony mumbled to himself. 

“Would you care to work on Project X, then?” 

Tony’s blood ran cold. 

He hadn’t—he hadn’t looked at it since rehab. He knew he’d programmed Jarvis to run through a list of things to help draw him out of a funk, but that was way down on the list. Tony sat up, the abrupt movement making him dizzy. Two years, and he’d pushed the project out of his mind, dismissed it as a fantasy, an attempt to feel normal. Hah. Normal. Like that was ever going to be his life. 

“Jarv, lights—” Tony gasped, stumbling, hands flailing out until they grasped the back of his computer chair. It was a mark of Tony’s genius that Jarvis slowly brought the lights up and didn’t daze him. “Thanks, bud. Uh, so, listen. Hatch protocol, alright?” Tony’d caught Obie not once but twice snooping through his files. His dad could’ve attempted to hack in too, and Tony’d busted his ass to cover his ass. A green light signaled that Jarvis recognized the level of privacy Tony expected on the project. “I, uh—I can’t even remember where I left off.” 

“You weren’t in the best state to remember,” Jarvis said quietly. Tony didn’t argue with him. Instead he flopped down into his computer chair and brought up a holographic projection of the file, coded in the unique language that he and Jarv shared.

Tony didn’t know why he wanted to look at the file. Maybe he just needed something to focus on. Something to think about that wasn’t sharp or brittle. 

There were medical documents. Tony had gone through testing, under the peculiar guise of a regular checkup. He hadn’t even told the doctors what they were looking for. He’d just been insistent on certain tests. 

It turned out that his senses had been in perfect working order. Tony had been forced to throw that theory out. 

There was also an embarrassingly long list of one night stands in the file. Tony tried to brush the mortification away. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of the sex. It was that what he’d gotten the most out of all of them had been him pretending to be the son his father expected. It made him feel hollow now that he could see it. Seventy-five percent of the names were crossed out. “Any new updates on these names, Jarv?” 

Jarv said nothing as he processed them. Tony watched in silence as lines struck through them, holding on to hope that he wasn’t alone in his predicament until the last one was marked out. “I hate to ask this Jarv, but—let me see the log.” 

It wasn’t as bad as he’d been expecting. Most of his thoughts were coherent. He read through all of it, sifting through the memories again in the hopes that one of them would point to the foolish fever dream he’d been chasing all of his life, forced to watch as it came true for other people. 

Tony set his elbow against the arm of his chair, resting his head against his hand. 

He’d hoped that after rehab it would happen, as if the universe was going to reward him for finally getting his shit together. But two years had passed instead. 

And still he had no soulmate.

*.·:·.☽✧    ❤ ❤    ✧☾.·:·.*

A few weeks passed. Tony’s melancholy over still having a hand in weapons manufacturing subsided to something manageable. He was still doing the whole clean energy thing, working on his baby, the arc reactor, but he was also keeping Howard and Obie off his back.

It was actually one of Tony’s better days. He was joking with Jarvis and building a prototype when the door to the lab opened. 

Tony didn’t glance up, assuming that if the door was opening, it was Howard or Obie or possibly Maria. None of whom he really wanted to talk to. So when an imperial English voice started drawling at him, Tony nearly dropped the wrench in his hand. 

“Good afternoon. Or is it morning? I can’t really tell.” A tall man with a slender frame and a bewildering ensemble of leather was striding into the room. His eyes had been set on Tony, determined, until the moment Tony looked up and then suddenly the man acted as though the whole room was fascinating. “We have important things to discuss. May I interest you in a drink?” He pulled a whiskey glass from what appeared to be his sleeve like some sort of TV magician. 

“Tempting. But also, not the right thing to ask a recovering alcoholic,” Tony said, gesturing flippantly with the wrench. “Who let you in here?” 

“I did.” 

Tony didn’t care if the man was tall, dark, and handsome. He was also incredibly unnerving and obviously set on something that involved Tony. Tony didn’t care to find out what it was. He’d already signaled an alarm to Jarvis. “Okay. Well, Mister…” Tony raised his eyebrows, waiting for the man to fill him in. 

The man only stared down at him, aggravatingly tall even though he was still several feet away. 

“Mister…” Tony tried again. 

“I have a name,” the man announced as if it annoyed him. Tony started to roll his eyes. As soon as he figured out who let this guy in, they were getting an ear full. “I am Loki, Prince of the Realm Eternal, the Rightful King of Jotunheim, God of Mischief and Stories, but you may call me Prince Loki.” 

“I would’ve been more excited if you were just Prince,” Tony said. 

“I am a prince,” the man said. It would’ve been funny that he was so offended about it if Tony also hadn’t been a little afraid. He had no idea what he was dealing with, but he also knew that he had no idea what he was dealing with and that made it slightly terrifying. 

“Right.” Tony ruffled his hair. Security should be arriving any moment. “Well, I don’t know why you came in here, but if you can tell me, maybe I can help—”

Triumph on the man’s face wasn’t a good feeling. “—send you on your way,” Tony finished. That snuffed out the man’s look of glee. 

The man started to stalk towards him, and as he did, Tony saw uniformed security behind the glass walls of the lab. He just needed to stall a couple seconds more. “What did you say you were here for?” 

“I want you to build something for me.” 

The raven haired man heard security’s boots hit the concrete floor and spun around. “Guards,” he muttered. 

“Yeah. Guards,” Tony said, taking a wide step back. 

Everything else happened very fast. One second he was watching security, fully expecting them to successfully pick up the man and haul him out, the next the man teleported, _teleported_ across the floor to appear right in front of Tony and grab his shirt, and then Tony was hurtling forward.

*.·:·.☽✧    ❤ ❤    ✧☾.·:·.*

Tony was vaguely aware of the pain in his knees, but nothing mattered except for the sparks pouring from the center of his chest.

They rained down like welding sparks, hot, burning blue that skittered across the ground before fizzing out in quick bursts. As the fingers started to recede from Tony’s shirt, Tony snapped out of his stupor just briefly enough to grasp the man’s wrist.

Light radiated from it, dazzling him with the entire color spectrum, then burning white where their skin touched. It started to pulse along their skin, one color at a time in waves— 

Tony blinked as the hand was pulled back. Instantly he glanced up, finding green eyes (green, he never thought they’d be green) staring right back down at him, wide with shock in a face that was otherwise painfully stoic. 

“You’re—” Tony tried, only to find that his mouth was dry. 

He tried to stand, only to lurch with a wave of nausea. Forget standing up. He didn’t need to stand up. He was here, finally here—

“You’re—” Tony tried again. The man’s expression hadn’t changed. The shock seemed firmly set in place, and Tony was certain that he could get through, because _wow_ — “I’m Tony,” he tried again. “And you’re—” Wait. The guy had said his name, hadn’t he? That had happened, hadn’t it? “Loki,” Tony said very slowly. 

“Prince Loki.” He was swiftly corrected. That had snapped the man out of it, but not in the way Tony expected. Shock had turned to annoyance? And then—boredom. That couldn’t be right. 

“Well, uh, _soulmate_.” Wow. That word was coming out of his mouth. Amazing. He totally got why people did that cutesy shit now. “Are you going to help me up?” He wasn’t sure why he was sitting on the floor, but he fully expected to be swept up into Loki’s arms. 

Loki looked away. “And have you retch all over me?” He turned his head back to look down at Tony. “I think not.” 

Tony blinked. No. This guy was definitely annoyed, and why couldn’t he feel the insane rush that Tony was? “Did you not see the sparks?” Tony smiled, breathing out a giddy laugh as he did. “And the color? Come back here and do that again, because you’ve got to see, it’s incredible—”

“—Do not assume our being soulmates will grant you any privileges,” Loki warned him. “I still wish for you to build one of your suits for me, and I will still be returning you to your homestead when you have completed the task to my satisfaction.” 

“What?” 

“Your suits,” Loki clarified, sharp and cagey. “One of those garish red and gold—”

“—I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about,” Tony declared, far louder and hysterically than he meant to. He didn’t mean to yell, but the room was spinning, wasn’t it. Not him. Definitely not him. 

Tony struggled to stand, catching himself on a chair he hadn’t been aware of five seconds ago. Using it to hold himself up, he mustered up all the vitriol he usually stamped down. “Do you not understand that we’re soulmates?” 

“I think I made it perfectly clear that I do,” Loki said, almost sweetly, tilting his head to the side slightly and making Tony feel utterly mocked. 

“Then what the _fuck_ is your problem?” 

Loki’s eyebrow raised slightly, as if he had no clue that he was being an asshole. 

“It figures that I’d spend my whole life waiting for my soulmate to show up, and when he does, he’s an absolute prick! You want me to build you something?!” Tony gasped for a breath. “Why? Can’t build it yourself? Need me to keep your business or whatever afloat? No. No, no, no. I am not designing you jack shit.” Tony was so furious that he was on the edge of passing out. He hadn’t noticed his knuckles going white against the chair, and his fucking soulmate was standing there with the grace of a ballerina watching in detached curiosity. “How _dare_ you. How. Dare. You.” Tony couldn’t see anymore. His vision had gone black, but he could hear clearly. 

“Waiting?” The smug sing-song tone managed to cover most of the malice in the word. “Please. Do not act as though I am the one responsible.” 

Tony was waiting for his vision to come back, his heart hammering. Loki seemed to take it as a cue to continue. 

“I didn’t choose when to appear, just as you did not. Just as none of my or your previous soulmates did, so quit being so awfully dramatic.” His boots creaked as he took a few steps away. “Really,” he drawled. “I don’t know why I was fated to someone so excitable at this age.” 

“Previous?” 

There was silence. 

“Other soulmates?” Tony asked. The room was coming into view now, hazy and blotchy, but it was a lavishly decorated room of some sort. “You’ve had other soulmates?” He didn’t mean for his voice to climb hysterically, but it did. 

Loki’s expression was difficult to interpret. “You have not?” 

“We only get one, asshole. That's why they're called _soulmates_.” Tony huffed. “You know what? I didn’t think I was on drugs, but obviously I snapped or something because this is not happening. I don’t even know where the fuck I am, and I’m pretty damn sure I saw you teleport. So I’d like to wake up now, or get sober, or whatever the fuck I need to—”

“—You’re perfectly sober.” Loki crossed his arms, leveling Tony with something uncomfortable and pensive. “How—” Loki licked his lips. “How long is your lifespan?” 

“What?” 

“I said,” Loki said louder, “How long do you live for?” 

“Seventy? Eighty years?” 

Loki’s eyes disappeared behind a slow blink before he turned his back to Tony, taking several steps in the direction of some shelves. 

“How old are you now?” 

“Thirty-eight. Why? How old are you?” 

At first it seemed that Loki wasn’t going to answer him, but then he said, “Two thousand.” 

Tony breathed out a laugh. “Yeah. Right. Two thousand.” If he wasn’t careful, he was going to start laughing uncontrollably, possibly cry. Tony held his breath.

Loki’s shoulders straightened. He turned back around, as unyielding as ever. “Then you had better get started on my suit.” 

“I still don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Then I’ll gather you some inspiration,” Loki gritted out, the warning in his tone clear. Tony didn’t heed it. Hey, if his soulmate was going to rob him of the soulmate experience, the least Tony could do was be a dick right back. 

“Not interested.” Tony crossed his arms, feeling surprisingly strong. “And anyway, it was a cool trick you did, but I’m starting to think that maybe it was a hallucinogen you used or something. You’re not my soulmate,” Tony said, his whole chest seizing with the lie. He couldn’t fool himself, not on this. “And I’m going home.” 

Tony turned his back, ignoring the feeling of the world crumbling around him as he did, ignoring the unbearable sensation that he’d never have this chance with his soulmate again, and took several trembling steps in the direction of the closest door. 

Hoping it wasn’t a bathroom or a closet or some other embarrassing dead end, Tony yanked the door open to find a dimly lit hallway. “That’s the servant’s passage,” Loki called to him from across the room. 

“Great. That should lead out of this hell hole.” 

“If you leave this palace, you’ll freeze,” Loki warned him. “It’s negative eighty outside and you don’t appear to have any adaptations—” Loki’s voice started to rise as it came closer. 

Tony stepped into the servant’s hall. “Bye Felicia,” he called back, slamming the door shut behind him. 

Maybe he could find someone that could give him a lift home.


	2. Chapter 2

The door slammed, but instead of shaking in its frame like a leaf and giving a satisfying smack, it set perfectly into place with nothing but a soft thud. Tony squinted in the dim light. He couldn’t see anything in either direction, but he could make out the glowing lights on the wall. They hovered in glass containers like fairies, moving occasionally and setting faint halos of light on a blue stone floor. 

It was nothing compared to the cold setting in, though. Tony decided to make a run for the nearest room, his teeth already clattering as he willed his legs to move. 

He barely made it a yard from the door before his vision filled with colors, his whole body singing out as firm arms wrapped around him. 

“Let me go!” Tony screamed. 

His voice echoed off the walls of the room from before. Loki spoke beside his ear. “Don’t get yourself killed.” He let go and Tony stumbled forward, eager to put space between them as more blue sparks rained down on the floor. 

“If a servant had found you, they would’ve assumed that you were a spy or a thief.” Tony huffed. “You would’ve been found running from the Rightful King’s chambers,” Loki said. “And in any event, the passageways are too cold for you.” 

“Why’re they so cold?” Tony demanded, just to be difficult. 

Loki blinked, then licked his lips and took a step in the other direction. “A better question would be, ‘why is this room so warm?” 

Loki paced over to several chairs in the corner of the room before sinking down onto a chaise lounge with a morose expression. Tony glowered at him, studying the room now. There were a dozen doors at least in the room, some twice the size of others. Tony assumed that the larger doors had to open mechanically. Most of the room was not well lit, with long shadows cast along the stone floors. There were heaps of rugs piled on them. There wasn’t a single window and the ceiling was so high up that it appeared black in the places that the light faded away.

Tony took a deep breath through his nose. “Take me home.” 

Loki folded his arms over his chest, twisting his lips as if considering it. 

“You get that you kidnapped me, right?” 

“Borrowed,” Loki corrected him. 

Tony barked out a laugh. “Wow. That’s rich.” Loki’s eyes flicked to him and away again. “Listen. Obviously you’re not happy to be my soulmate, I’m happy to go home, so what’s the problem here?” 

Loki thought for a moment before heaving out a sigh. “The problem is that your suit is still the path with the most reliable outcomes.” 

Tony rubbed his face. “You kidnapped me to build you a suit.” He was going to build a bomb instead just out of spite. “You know I’m not a tailor, right?” 

“Don’t play stupid,” Loki threw back at him. He tapped his foot with impatience, his toes waving back and forth as he lounged on the couch. “You’ve never been inspired to build a mechanical being of any sort?” 

“I make lots of robots.” 

“I’m asking you for a suit.” 

“I know,” Tony said, dragging the last word out. He set one hand on his hip. “What do you want it for anyway?” 

Loki stared up towards the ceiling. “I need access to an energy source for this planet, but it is locked away. I know where it is, but I cannot be the one to retrieve it.” 

“Then have someone else get it.” 

“That’s not an option.” Loki’s eyes narrowed at him. “I can man your suit from a distance or in person, it matters not, so long as I am the one controlling the pieces and do not get caught.” 

Tony threw his hands in the air, shaking his head and starting to pace. “I can’t believe you kidnapped me for a heist!”

“It’s—” Loki frowned. “Fine, it is indeed a heist, but it is an item that rightfully belongs to my realm here, and an item that I, in some ways, already possess.” 

“It’s not mine, but it should be,” Tony paraphrased him. “That’s real convincing.” 

Loki pressed his lips together, and then, just when he was about to say something, a knock at the door made them both jump. Loki was at his side in an instant. He grabbed Tony’s biceps and Tony instantly was bowled over by the array of lights, how did anyone get used to it? “Stay hidden,” Loki whispered. His sudden urgency and fear bled into Tony’s own psyche, stealing the sass from his lips and rendering him silent as Loki appeared with him in a bedroom before vanishing again. 

Tony heard Loki’s voice beyond the door, loud and clear. “You may enter.” 

“Prince Loki.” Tony couldn’t make out the rest of the sentence. He hurried to the door, attempting to see through the crack. It was impossible, but if he set his ear to it, he could hear. This time it was not the heavy male voice from before but Loki’s, polite but strained. 

“Then how could I not be there?” 

“—of all the courts will be there—” Tony couldn’t make it all out through his heartbeat in his ears. “—would be wise. If it pleases you, _heir apparent_.” There was no mistaking the malevolence in the man’s voice. Either this guy wanted Loki’s title or he didn’t believe in it.

“Thank you.” Tony couldn’t make out the rest of it, if anything was said, before he heard the door closing. Loki was pulling open the door to the bedroom a moment later, and Tony was tumbling forward, smacking into his chest. Green sparks flew before he stepped away from Loki and smiled up innocently. 

“Hi.” 

“I need for you to give me a list of your requirements for your suit. I will not be able to attend to you this evening, and you should use the time productively.” Loki spoke it all in one breath, restless and agitated. 

“You’re not going to bitch me out for eavesdropping?” 

“Why should I?” Loki left Tony’s side and paced towards the bookshelves. “I would’ve done the same.” He pushed aside a few books and snatched something hidden behind them before Tony could see it. “I apologize for not having a meal with you as you are probably hungry, but I will bring something back with me tonight. In the meantime, I can offer you tea. Now tell me, what do you need for my suit?” 

Tony held up his hand. “One,” he said ticking off a finger. “I don’t want tea and I’m not some pet you have to feed. Just bring me home and the whole thing’s solved. Two. I still don’t know what the hell you’re talking about with the suit, but you must be pretty dense because this is the fiftieth time I’ve said so. Three. I’m not building you that damned suit.” 

“I’ll show you what it looks like.” 

“And you’re just going to skip right over the other two things I said,” Tony announced, tossing his arms out. Loki appeared just before his chest. 

“Look.” His fingers were at Tony’s temples before Tony could say another word, and suddenly he was seeing himself. Older, tired, but with particles appearing from his clothes and transforming into a gold and metal suit that he was flying into space. 

Tony blinked, realizing that the vision was done. 

Loki’s gaze had gone soft for the first time in their meeting, sympathetic and consoling, almost, as he watched Tony. 

“I—weird, how are you doing that? And that’s not—why do you think I can do that? Make that? What was that? Why am I old?” 

Loki’s soft gaze was gone again. “You have the capacity, even if you’ve failed to do so as of yet. I shall simply be the catalyst in this instance. Now, take what I’ve shown you and start drafting plans. I’ll ward your room against intruders, but _do not allow anyone inside_.” 

“My room? I have a room now?” 

Loki’s hand barely grazed Tony before they were in the bedroom from before. Loki immediately stepped back, waving his hand as red sparks poured from it. He continued his instructions from before without missing a beat. “If anyone finds a Midgardian here—it will not play in your favor, Tony. So please, do as I say, and work on the suit. The sooner you finish it, the sooner I’ll send you home.” 

Loki held Tony’s gaze for a moment, warning and imploring him both, but Tony only met him with confusion. Loki was gone and the door shut before Tony could remark on his promise. 

Tony turned back to look over the room, ignoring the desk with paper and pens that was suddenly conspicuous. He started for the closest armoire. It was time to see what he had to work with.


	3. Chapter 3

When Loki returned, Tony was laying propped up on the pillows of the enormous bed, wearing a paper crown constructed from the drafting paper Loki had left. He was also wearing a scarf that Loki didn’t recognize. “What _are_ you doing?” 

“Having a party. What does it look like?” 

“Are you drunk?” 

Tony raised an eyebrow. “On what?” He gestured around the room. “Paper? Pillows? Soap from the bathroom?” Tony let his hand fall onto the bed. “Don’t ask me that again.” 

Loki said nothing, striding into the room and reaching into the elegant set of robes he was wearing to withdraw an entire basket. Loki pulled back the basket’s patterned cloth and the room filled with the scent of freshly baked bread and meat. Tony’s mouth watered. “Where did that come from?” 

“The kitchens. Why are you looking at it like that?” 

“Earlier you called me Midgardian. And it took me a while to place where the word was from, but then it clicked and my freshman intro to world mythology finally paid off all these years later.” Loki didn’t panic, as Tony had expected him to. If anything, he looked confused. “I have to say this space, wherever it is, is pretty impressive. I’ll give you that. But you should be more creative with where you steal your material from.” Loki was still listening to follow along with him, openly confused now, but not quite giving up in frustration yet. “I still haven’t worked out how you’re teleporting, but I’m a genius, I’ll get there. Point is, you’re talking about Midgard like it’s somewhere else, but that bread looks like it was baked in New Jersey.” 

Loki didn’t seem to take it for the scathing inditement that it was. 

“Stop yanking my chain with whatever you’re playing at. It’s not fun,” Tony demanded. “You’re not a prince, and—” 

“—I most assuredly am!” Tony didn’t know how he’d stepped on a sore spot. It was his turn to be confused. “I am sorry this arrangement inconveniences you,” Loki spat, “but you are the last person I want to hear those words from right now! You are on Jotunheim, you are going to build my suit, and you are going to accept that!” 

“Come on!” 

It was Loki’s turn to throw his hands up. He spun on his heal to leave the room and Tony found himself scrambling off the bed to chase after him. “Hey! HEY! You owe me a conversation! You _owe me_ answers, Loki! You’re supposed to be my soulmate, for fuck’s sake!” 

Loki stopped abruptly and Tony had to catch himself to keep from running into him. Loki did not turn back around. “I teleport with my magic, an art which your realm evidently never has. I used it to take you from Midgard, one of the nine realms. I do not know why the bread is familiar to you, but may I point out that there are only so many ways to make such a thing. Satisfied?” 

“No!” 

Loki took a few steps forward before slowly turning back around. It was the first time that Tony saw the man’s exhaustion pouring through, although it was evident that Loki was unaware that it was. 

“I have questions,” Tony said. 

Loki almost quirked a smile. “I’m sure you do.” Before Tony could get a word in though, Loki continued. “But it is late, and I have not had the luxury of playing make-believe this evening as you have.” 

“Oh? It’s late?” Tony sniped. He knew he was pushing Loki’s buttons, but Loki’s buttons were the only ones to push. “I wouldn’t know with all of these grand windows.” 

“Of course there aren’t windows,” Loki hissed. “The cold forces the cities underground—” He cut himself off and held his palms up slightly with a tight smile. “We can resume our quarrel in the morning.” Tony knew Loki was about to teleport out of the situation, so he hurried to ask for what he needed most. 

“You know, there’s a lot I want to say to you, but I’m not going to bed tonight without knowing this one thing—why _don’t_ you want me as your soulmate?” It came out far, far more raw than Tony intended. 

Loki’s expression turned somber. He answered much more quietly than their shouting from moments before. “It’s not—you came at the wrong time.” 

“Oh. Now I’m the one who picked out when we’d meet, Mr. Stop Being Dramatic?” 

Loki shot him a deadpan expression before answering. “No. It is not that I blame you for when you appeared. It is simply — you came at the wrong time.” Loki folded his arms over his chest. “I cannot be the soulmate that you apparently want.” 

“Well you’re the only one I have! What about that?” 

“You’ll have others, Tony.” 

“Do you not get what soulmate means?” Tony wanted to rip his hair out. “There is only one. Do you not see the sparks? The color, the—” 

“— _of course_ I do.” Loki hid his hands inside of robe sleeves, then broke Tony’s intense stare to glance wearily towards one of the doors on the far wall. “And one day they will fade, Tony.” When Loki turned back, it was Tony’s turn to glance away from the intensity. “Do you not understand that?” 

Tony tried to think about it. He did. But then he was talking, unable to bottle a single thing up. “No. I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, I really don’t. _This_ doesn’t end. You get one soulmate, if you’re lucky. Sometimes people just die without ever meeting theirs,” he said, mumbling at the end. He’d thought that was his fate for so long. “But no one ever gets two. Everyone knows that.” 

This time when Loki turned to stare at him, Tony didn’t look away. He held the man’s burning gaze as he did, feeling uncomfortable and small in his assessment, but standing firm and fierce anyway. Finally, Loki spoke. “I will have to consult with someone that knows this subject among the realms in greater depth.” Loki blinked, and Tony was once more uncomfortably aware of how fragile the intimidating man in front of him was currently. “But not tonight. Eat. Go to sleep. Don’t try anything foolish.” 

Loki didn’t have to say a word more to make it perfectly clear how irate he’d be if Tony did try said foolish thing. 

“And,” Loki said, once he seemed satisfied that Tony wouldn’t, “do not leave your room without me present. It is not unusual for me to have visitors here. Never answer your door. It will be trying enough for me to keep the servants from there without raising suspicion.” 

Tony folded his arms over his chest. “It sounds an awful lot like you’re planning on me moving in.” 

“I’m merely giving you instructions to keep you alive,” Loki answered. He was so blasé about it that Tony wasn’t sure if he could doubt him. 

“Charming.” 

Loki wasn’t cowed by Tony’s flippancy. “We can discuss this further in the morning.” He tilted his head forward slightly, making him appear far more menacing than he should’ve been. “This has gone on long enough tonight as it is.” 

Tony considered arguing with him further, but he was starting to feel the heartbreak in his chest. He said nothing, turning and walking back to his room as fast as he thought he could without looking strange. He pulled the heavy wooden door shut and debated barricading Loki out before remembering that Loki could just teleport in. 

Tony flopped onto the bed and laid there for a while before the scent of the bread in the basket made the gnawing in his stomach unbearable. He grabbed a roll of bread and ripped a huge bite out of it. He was hungry enough that the bland taste didn’t bother him. The meat though, that was wonderfully juicy and rich with flavor, and unlike anything Tony could name. 

Stomach full, Tony found himself swept away in the exhaustion of all that had happened in a day, and passed out on top of the covers with the basket beside him. 

 

Despite his exhaustion, when Loki crawled into his own bed, his mind was reeling the moment his head touched the pillow. 

He needed to plan, he needed to focus on and analyze everything that had happened at the visitors’ honoring dinner, but all that he could think about was how much he’d meant what he’d said to his ill-fated, soft-hearted new soulmate. 

He’d come at the wrong time.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony didn’t know if it was the middle of the night or late into the day when he woke up. He’d been hoping to wake up back in his own bed, but as the reality of the day before started coming back, Tony dragged himself into the bathroom. 

It was easy enough to figure out the controls, but the water was far too cold to bathe in. Tony gave up on the dream of a hot shower and cleaned himself up as much as he could. 

He wondered if his family was looking for him. Security had seen him taken, so it wasn’t like they’d assume he’d left on his own. Rhodey would probably know by now too. Tony rubbed at his eyes, sighing. He needed to get back for them, but it’d be a huge mess when he did. 

How could he possibly explain all of this? 

Tony walked back into the bedroom. The basket from the night before had scattered crumbs all over the bedspread, but there was nothing edible left inside. 

Tony knew that Loki had warned him about the door, but it wasn’t like Loki hadn’t kidnapped him. With that thought in mind, Tony pushed the door open, pleasantly surprised that it wasn’t locked. 

“I specifically told you not to open that door.” Tony jumped. He spotted Loki in the far end of the room, navigating some sort of green projection with the attitude of a person reading the paper. 

“And I specifically told you not to hold me prisoner, but here we are.” Tony slowly started to wander into the room, acutely aware of his own exhaustion. His clothes were wrinkled from sleeping in them. They stunk too, and it didn’t help that’d he’d been nervous and panicky the day before. Despite his efforts, his hair jutted out at odd angles with cowlicks. He had bags under his bloodshot eyes, and none of it was making him feel attractive enough to face his soulmate. 

The soulmate that…didn’t want him. 

Loki drew something inside the projection before flicking it off from some device on his wrist. “You were right, yesterday. I do owe you a few explanations.” 

Tony stared at him, wondering why hearing he was right wasn’t making him feel any better.

“I have only a few hours to spare this morning.” Loki gestured towards the enormous couch across from the one he was sitting on. All of the furniture was comically oversized. “We can discuss, and then I will leave you to your work.” 

Tony stopped walking towards the couch. It was still several yards away in the cavernous room. “Stop. I haven’t even had coffee yet,” Tony complained. “If you’re going to hold me captive, can you at least get me breakfast?” 

“About that. Rather than hold you captive, perhaps we can work out an exchange?” 

Tony blinked once, very slowly. “ _Now_ you want to pay me?” 

“Essentially.” Loki crossed one leg over the other. “There are technologies that I can give you access to that would accelerate your—”

“—Breakfast,” Tony demanded. “And coffee. You had bread, so you’ve gotta have coffee, even though I don’t know what the hell that meat was.” He couldn’t deal with the guy without some caffeine first.

Loki rose, surprisingly fast. “I will call for breakfast. In the meantime, let me offer you a fresh set of clothes.” As he spoke, the clothing appeared in Loki’s hands. He strode towards Tony. Neither of them seemed to know what to say as Loki crossed the distance. “Here,” Loki said, extending the clothing towards Tony. 

“Just—set them down—” Tony glanced around before pointing to the nearest chair. Loki seemed tense for a moment before simply allowing the clothing to disappear from his hands and reappear in the proper spot. 

Tony went and accepted the clothes, if only because he knew the ones he was in needed washing. Badly. Without saying anything, Tony took them and shut the door to his room to change. He didn’t want his soulmate to see him in any state of undress, knowing he wasn’t wanted. 

The clothing was surprisingly soft in his hands. There was a thick black undershirt, a tunic-like shirt, socks, and what appeared to be yoga pants. Tony examined the fabric, guessing that it had to be for warmth. Then just as he was about to change, Tony heard something loudly clatter to the ground outside. 

Tony considered ignoring it.

He didn’t care if his soulmate had hurt himself dropping something, did he?

Tony glared at the room, loathing what he was about to do even as he did it. 

Tony pushed his door open. “Hey, are you—” 

Tony was stunned. A golden bird that appeared to be made entirely out of light was perched in the center of the room and had knocked several dishes over with its large plume of feathers. Tony had never seen anything like it. The bird’s head snapped towards him, and that was when Tony saw that it was carrying a scroll. “Um, hi, Hedwig—”

The bird let out a cross-sounding cry. Tony took one step backwards into his room, half-hiding behind the door. His heart pounded wildly. Then one of the doors on the far end of the room began to open, and Tony found himself too shocked to move. 

A man with blue skin and a heavy set of black furs around his shoulders entered the room, hurriedly walking towards the bird. He was bare chested with a heavy set of kilt-like leathers around his hips and fur lined boots. He whistled to the bird, clearly aggravated. 

The bird leapt towards him, chirping and making a ruckus as the man gently accepted the scroll from its beak. The bird perched on his shoulder and he brushed its feathers. He muttered something in a language that Tony didn’t understand, unfurling and scanning the scroll with crimson red eyes. 

Even though he was dazed, Tony recognized that this was a chance. The man seemed kind, to the bird at least, and Tony needed help. He quietly slipped out from behind the door and padded towards the man who seemed to take no notice of him as he feverishly read the scroll. Tony was able to walk up to him entirely unnoticed. He cleared his throat. Nothing happened. Tony cleared his throat again, louder this time. 

The man’s eyes flicked up from the scroll. He startled, the bird flapping its wings and squawking as the man went to take a step backwards, and without thinking Tony reached for him. 

“Wai—AII—AAH!” Tony’s eyes flew wide open as dozens of colors erupted from the man’s skin, radiating and pulsing white just like he’d seen before, except this time Tony’s mind was on fire. _A soulmate, a soulmate—_ The man started shushing the screeching bird, and although Tony could feel the man move his arm away, he was latched on like a vice. “Tell me you see them too,” Tony demanded.

The man nodded his head, opening his mouth to speak, but Tony cut him off. “Thank goodness! You would not believe what’s happened to me, and then the idea that I had a soulmate that—wait, I need your name. And age, because you’re not two thousand years old—” Tony laughed, barely catching his breath before he started to ramble again. “—man! You have no idea how relieved I am. Hey! Do you see all these colors the way that I do? You know Clint always said that his soulmate’s mark was brush strokes of red that painted along their skin, but I never believed him, okay. Enough about me. Wow. Oh, I’m Tony. You should know that. Yeah. So. Hi! You are…?” 

 

Loki meant to change back immediately. It was just that Tony was clinging to him, and now he was staring up at Loki with those gorgeous, soft brown eyes, so much more tender and adoring than Loki could recall another looking at him with in recent years, and his heart sang in pain. 

Against his better judgement he caved and reached out to the man, apologetically brushing his fingers through the man’s unruly brown hair.

Tony pressed himself up onto his tiptoes, craving affection. Loki didn’t even think that Tony realized he was doing it. And in that brief moment, Loki made a rash decision, desperate to soothe his aching heart and have what he wanted without laying to waste the plans he’d toiled over for years. 

 

A double of Loki appeared in his Asgardian skin, annoyed. He turned to his true self and demanded, “Who is this?” 

Tony jumped but clung to the real Loki, and his fear through the soulmate bond made Loki’s heart ache. He pulled away from Tony, walling him off because he could not disguise his emotions in the bond when Tony was holding him like that. Stepping back, he bowed deeply to his double and then gestured at Tony, speaking in Jotunheim’s native tongue. 

He pretended to reassure his other self, and his double went from defensive and angry to soothed and curious. After he made his double appear appeased, Loki bowed and dismissed himself, nodding towards Tony with a smile and subtle wink before setting his mother’s bird on Tony’s shoulder and leaving through the servant’s passage. 

Loki merged with his double back in the room, grateful that he didn’t accidentally bump into anyone in the servant’s passage. Breakfast would be arriving momentarily, and he needed Tony to be safely back in his own room. 

Tony was staring wistfully after the servant’s door, oblivious to Loki. 

“You are fortunate that it is Hveðrungr that found you,” Loki announced. Tony didn’t respond, absently petting Asta. “He believed you to be a visitor sent by that bird and was weary of offending you,” Loki lied, unable to stop himself from taking advantage of an opportunity. He knew that if Tony wanted to stay for his other soulmate, then he’d be more willing to work on the suit. 

Tony turned back to Loki. “What was he here for?” Tony was trying to play it off, but Loki easily read how interested Tony was in his other form. 

“He heard Asta’s cries and came to retrieve her message as I was busy speaking to my guard.” Loki licked his lips. “She brings news from foreign dignitaries in other realms.” It was dangerous to lay on so many lies at once. Loki knew that. And yet, he still found himself doing it, making things harder and harder. “It is nothing that you need to worry about. However, breakfast will be arriving here at any moment.” Loki could feel the servants at his ward, seconds away. “Will you please change?” 

Tony’s eyes darted towards the servant door before he turned around and left. Loki breathed a sigh of relief, quickly shifting forms and opening the door for two servants while also locking Tony’s bedroom door with a bit of magic.

The servants set Loki’s coffee table with an assortment of food, making no comment on his unusual request. He had attempted to name the blandest foods for Tony’s sake in the hope that the mortal would be less inclined to complain. Loki unlocked Tony’s door and poured a cup of tea for himself. When Tony re-entered the room he was holding Asta like he was afraid to let go of her. 

Tony flopped down onto the couch across from Loki, holding himself with more self-assurance than before. “So. Where were we? You kidnapping me, then wanting to pay me—”

“—You are awfully chipper for someone who just claimed to be unable to function without coffee.” 

Tony blinked, then set the bird on his shoulder. He seemed abashed as he took the cup that Loki poured for him. “Uh. Yeah. So. You were going to pay me?” 

Loki nodded, hyper aware of the scroll tucked inside his robe. It weighed heavily on him. He reached inside and drew out the gadget beside it instead. “This wristlet can project anything that your computers can do and more. It is powered by kinetic energy. If you can understand this, it will advance your realm’s technology by several generations.” Loki rotated the wristlet, showing it off. “And,” Loki said, promising himself that the Casket of Ancient Winters was worth the manipulations, “it will enable you to speak any language in the realms that you wish.” 

Tony was good at bullshitting, Loki would give him that, but the mortal couldn’t hide the spark of interest in his eyes. “How do I know what you’re saying is true?” 

Loki shrugged. “Use it this week if you wish. If at the end of the week you have completed the suit to my satisfaction, I’ll allow you to keep it. If not, your materials on Midgard won’t enable you to replicate it, no matter how talented you are at reverse engineering it.” Loki handed the wristlet to him. Tony grabbed it much more enthusiasm than he allowed his face to show. “What will you be needing for your suit?” 

Tony tapped at the wristlet, dozens of green projections spilling into the air from it. He played with it for a moment before coming back to his senses. He grinned at Loki. “Lucky for you, I’m a genius. You’re going to have a pretty big shopping list.” 

They spent the next hour with Loki replaying the same memory for Tony, and Tony editing and revising his list of demands for various materials. The only true challenge would be finding a suitable work space that he could keep Tony hidden in while he worked, but Loki knew of an abandoned forge. He’d dislike having Tony so far away and vulnerable, but he could ward the forge with magic and he was confident that he could keep it hidden. The only challenge then would still be Tony sleeping in the guest bedroom. Yet, with the way the man couldn’t seem to stay in said bedroom, Loki figured that wasn’t quite a bad thing. 

Tony seemed content to play with the device in his room when Loki announced that he had to leave for his royal duties and to retrieve Tony’s requested materials. Loki ignored the way that Tony’s eyes kept darting back to the servant’s door, just as he ignored the way that he knew Tony was readily agreeing to the deal and setting his demand for answers aside because he thought his second soulmate was here. And yet, Loki couldn’t ignore what he now knew from his mother’s letter.

This mortal would only have one soulmate. 

Loki reminded himself of his plans. He tried not to think about how stunned he was at Tony’s ready acceptance of his Jotunn form, even before he’d felt their soul bound spark to life. It simply did not make sense that Tony _could_ accept him so readily, and Loki wasn’t prepared to feel what that meant to him.


	5. Chapter 5

The second that Loki left, Tony went straight for the door. He wasn’t exactly surprised to discover that it was locked. He found himself not minding half as much as he would have, though. 

His soulmate was here. 

Well, his other soulmate, but Tony was starting to convince himself that Loki didn’t really count. Tony had no idea why or how he had two, but there was no mistaking the mark. And Loki had been gorgeous, Tony could admit that now that it didn’t hurt half as much because his other soulmate was also gorgeous. And Hveðrungr had that mischievous little wink that made Tony’s toes curl. 

Tony kept thinking about how Hveðrungr could turn out to be just as indifferent to him as Loki, but he didn’t think that was the case. Hveðrungr had seemed kind. 

He’d also given the bird to Tony, sort of, and Tony found himself unable to let it go. As his hand passed over it, light shimmered, and although Tony could see through the bird, he also felt something pushing back against him when he touched it. He was incredibly curious about it, but he had to focus.

Tony went to the drafting paper that Loki had left before. 

Tony didn’t know who the other version of him was in Loki’s visions, but Tony didn’t have the impression that he’d led an easy life. The suit itself was fascinating, however. Tony’d tried to get Loki to explain how he’d seen it, but Loki had been cagey. Tony wasn’t even sure how Loki was sharing the memory with him when he touched him.

Tony was half-convinced that he was in some sort of weird fever dream. There were so many impossible things that had happened.

At some point Tony looked up from his drafts and saw that food had been left on the table. He glanced around hopefully for Hveðrungr, but the room was empty.

Tony wasn’t sure when it was that Loki appeared again. “I have gathered the materials that you have requested.” When Tony pulled himself away from the design he was working on, he saw that Loki was sitting on one of the couches in the room, his chin propped up on his elbow with a distant, joyless expression in his eyes. 

“I’m going to need space to build in,” Tony informed him. 

“I have gotten that ready as well.” 

“Okay. Cool.” Tony glanced at the design, his fingers twitching to work on it, before turning to Loki again. “You said you were stealing an energy source for this planet.” Loki sat up straighter, casting a sharp and weary glance towards Tony as he let his arm fall down to his side. “How, exactly?” 

Loki turned away and then back to Tony, distaste written in his expression. “This planet…depends on a source of power to maintain its climate.” Loki’s foot tapped irritably. “It was—stolen, several hundred years ago, and although the planet has survived, it is—deteriorating. For Jotunheim to survive, and to thrive, the power source must be returned.” 

“What happens if it’s not?” 

“Then the planet will continue to slowly warm, and Jotunheim will lose all that it has built.” Loki switched which leg he was crossing. “I am not willing to watch that happen.” 

Tony was curious. He had to admit it, and if this was Hveðrungr's home, he wanted to help. “Last time you said the item was something that you already possessed, somewhat. What’d you mean by that?” 

Loki pressed his lips together and didn’t answer right away. Eventually he let his shoulders sag as he answered. “Asgard stole it from Jotunheim, and I know where it is. It is only a matter of getting it.” 

“Why don’t you just ask for it back?” 

Loki let out a bitter laugh. “They will not return it. That would be seen as being weak and—Well. Asgard makes a habit of taking things it does not have ownership of.” Loki rose from the couch. “Your forge is a distance from here. I will transport you there at the beginning and end of each day so that you may rest here.” 

“Can I see it now?” 

Loki only nodded his head. He walked up to Tony, then paused when he close enough to touch. He reached one hand towards Tony, then pulled it back. With a grimace, he set one hand on Tony’s shoulder instead and the soul bond sang, illuminating them with colors as Loki teleported them to the forge.

Loki let go and took a quick step back, leaving Tony to be confused by the longing, sadness, and rage he’d felt in that moment. 

Tony tried to pretend he didn’t feel longing for Loki, even now. Tony barely gave the impressive forge a cursory glance. “So if you’ve got to bring me back and forth everyday. That’s kind of a pain, right? Who’s going to bring me food?” 

Loki knew exactly what Tony was playing at. His heart strained. He was playing a dangerous game, and he knew he was only making it worse as he answered the mortal. “I will send Hveðrungr to you. He is far more trustworthy than the others.” Loki towered over Tony as he said the next bit. “Still, trust no one. You should not be disturbed here, but—” Loki paused like he was in thought. “Heed my warning.” 

“‘Kay.” Tony’s whole face had lit up from the moment Loki said Hveðrungr would come, even if he wasn’t smiling out right. 

“Shall I leave you to your work?” When Tony began to nod, Loki didn’t stick around. He retreated to his own rooms, intending to draw into himself, only to find that a servant was already standing in wait outside his door. Loki drew it open with magic, shifting forms and trying not to let on how irritated he was. 

He gave up when he saw who was waiting behind the servant. “High Prince and King In Waiting Loki,” the servant announced. “Chief Ingolf wishes to seek your counsel.” 

Loki nodded his head and gestured towards the chairs and tables closest to the door. Chief Ingolf sat, dismissing his servant, who vanished behind the door. As usual, no time for pleasantries was spared. “You made no announcement of a courtship today. The visitors from the Northern provinces were expecting one.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “You cannot afford to wait much longer.” 

“Nor can I afford to choose poorly,” Loki reminded him. “If I take an incompetent queen or king, it is more dangerous than not having one. Tell me honestly, who of them would you have recommended?” 

It said enough that Chief Ingolf agreed that he said nothing. “You cannot afford to wait much longer,” Chief Ingolf said. He had long been a supporter of Loki’s because it served his own ends, but Loki had never felt any sort of camaraderie towards him. Nonetheless, Loki knew what he said was true. 

“The southern provinces will have their courtship dinner here in two weeks,” Loki reminded him. “I can wait at least for that.” 

“And if you like no one there?” 

“It is not a matter of liking,” Loki reminded him. 

“I mean accept,” Chief Ingolf corrected himself. “The longer you wait, the more there are whispers that your true alliance lies with Asgard.” 

“I am not Asgardian,” Loki said with more vitriol than he meant to reveal. “I will be accepted as king.” 

Chief Ingolf shook his head. “Only if you convince the province counsels.” He pulled his lips back in an awkward gesture that Loki had long learned as an attempt to smile.

Loki said nothing, knowing far too well that marrying a noble from Jotunheim would be the most reliable political move to finally have the throne recognized as his own. Chief Ingolf stood. “Be careful,” he warned Loki. “If you do not take a bride or groom from the southern provinces, all of the provinces will grow restless. Your coronation is contested enough.” 

“I understand that well,” Loki warned him. 

Realizing that he’d overstepped, Chief Ingolf attempted a smile again. “My apologies. I worry for your sake, Future King.” 

Loki held back from rolling his eyes. “And I appreciate your concern and your council, Chief Ingolf.” 

As the chief retreated, Loki’s mind wandered back to the mortal toiling away in the forge. 

Revealing that he had a new soulmate, a _Midgardian_ soulmate, would destroy him in the eyes of the province councils. It would only reinforce how other, how different he was, and they would never consent to his rule. He was walking a delicate tightrope to the throne. He simply could not have Tony.

But Tony…Tony would have no one else, and Loki felt sympathy in spite of himself. He recalled his first soulmate, the love he’d felt for her, their children…he was denying Tony that, but Hveðrungr could give it to him. For a while, at least. 

Loki looked towards the servant’s door as he’d seen Tony do. 

His heart was at war with itself. He should just leave the mortal be, take the suit, and be done with it. And yet… Loki wasn’t entirely happy with himself as he went to fetch food for the mortal, but he wasn’t exactly unhappy either when he started to head towards the forge as Hveðrungr.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony was hunched over a sheet of metal when Loki found him. He was oblivious to Loki’s footsteps. It wasn’t until the tray of food was set down on the table that he startled and glanced up.

Tony broke into a brilliant, blinding smile when he recognized Loki’s Jotunn form. “Hveðrungr,” Tony greeted him, the accent so thick as he attempted the word that it was endearing. “I have been looking forward to seeing you again. Look!” Tony said, pointing to the device on his wrist in absolute joy. 

Loki realized that he hadn’t seen that much joy in the man ever, and it abruptly made him aware of just how unhappy Tony was. 

Loki swallowed. His heart was pounding. Now that the moment was here, he found that he didn’t have half as much resolve as he thought that he did. He smiled, somewhat awkwardly, reminding himself of the chief. They did not smile nearly so freely on Jotunheim as they did on Midgard or Asgard. Tony only watched him expectantly, that dazzling smile still on his face. 

“You can understand me now,” Loki stated. He felt like an idiot in the next moment, but he hadn’t known what to say. Tony wasn’t bothered in the least.

“Yeah! I made a deal, but don’t worry about it. We have so much to talk about.” Tony stood up. “Here! Take my seat. I can sit on the table, I’ve done so plenty of times, it’s more comfortable.” Loki only took the offered seat because he was so stunned by the man. “You know, I don’t even know where to start.” 

Loki blinked. He tried to recall how his first meetings with his other soulmates had gone, but he couldn’t remember nearly so much talking. “Where would you like to start?” 

“I don’t even know.” Tony shrugged. He was excited and anxious and it was making his mouth run as fast as it could scramble in order to keep up with his mind. “I don’t know anything about this place, or you, or wait, I want to see our soul bond again!” Tony reached out his hand, and Loki found himself reaching back, in spite of himself. He shouldn’t be doing this. Physical contact would only make the bond stronger. 

Sparks erupted between their fingers, sending out a cascade of yellow light. “Wow,” Tony said as the light warped and shifted up his arm, changing colors and pulsing from where they touched. “I don’t know how anyone gets used to this.” 

Loki hadn’t realized he’d sighed until Tony was looking at him with concern. “What?” He prompted Loki. 

Loki opened his mouth and then closed it again. What could he say without it being too much? 

When he didn’t continue, Tony filled the silence. “I know that everyone’s is different, but you can’t see other people’s, so it’s hard to picture, you know? I mean, movies show it all the time, but I know a guy whose soulmate and him both see each other’s footsteps disappearing from where they walked, like all the time once they were together long enough. I’ve always wondered what ours would be, but—” Tony’s smile faltered. 

It was Loki’s turn to ask what was wrong. 

Tony licked his lips and withdrew his hand. The lights and sparks stopped immediately. He paused, shoulders hunching upwards as he was at war with himself. He didn’t look at Loki while he answered. “My other soulmate’s mark was, is the same.” He flinched, as though expecting anger.

Loki only tilted his head. “It’s not unheard of for successive marks to be similar,” he lied. 

“It’s not?” Tony’s eyebrows furrowed. “Wait. But you’re only supposed to have one soulmate.” 

“I am?” 

Tony fell for Loki’s feigned ignorance. “Well, back on Earth you are. Nobody gets two.” 

Loki leaned back against his chair. He’d been bracing for this since he’d read his mother’s letter. “Does no one in your realm have a second soulmate?” 

Tony shook his head. 

“Here,” Loki said gently, “it is not so unusual.” He attempted to smile, but found it was uncomfortable again. “I myself have had two.” 

Loki glimpsed Tony’s expression and wished that he hadn’t. Tony’s voice was remarkably level for the look on his face. “How does that work?” 

Loki only realized he’d sighed again after he’d done so. “We live for several thousand years,” Loki said. “Of that, a soulmate bond lasts three hundred to four hundred years. I believe it is—practical. If one soulmate perishes, the other is not left alone forever.” Loki combed his hair back behind his ear. “And it keeps the gene pool interesting, I suppose.” 

“On Earth, if yours dies, you’re shit out of luck.” 

Loki blinked. He knew that the Midgardians only had one soulmate, but he had thought it a matter of time. They simply didn’t live long enough for a second. “Honestly?” 

Tony nodded. “I thought you were dead,” he said quietly. 

Loki reached for the man’s knee, surprised by his own rush of sympathy. Tony’s desperation made sense now. The touch initiated blue sparks that seemed to have a calming effect on them both. Loki let go. He shouldn’t touch him.

“You said—what happens when the bond is up?” 

Loki grimaced. Neither time had been pleasant, and he was acutely aware of how soon it would happen if he let himself get close to this one. “First, there is the fading.” Loki licked his lips, trying to answer it as if explaining it to one of his children when they were young, and not relive his own. “At the beginning, the mark starts to fade. Sometimes the emotional and physical bond has already started to wither as the mark does, but once it fades, the bond vanishes. It is quite painful, Tony.” He hoped that was enough. 

Tony was clever and curious, however. “But people still stick together after that, right?” 

“No,” Loki said, almost instantly. “Their presence becomes like nails on a chalkboard— the utter opposite of the way it was with that person before—the ones who try go insane from it, Tony.” 

“That _sucks_.” 

Loki turned and looked at him. Then, incredibly, he found his lips turning up into a true smile. “Indeed.” 

“I feel like I just found out the easter bunny isn’t real.” 

Loki could only stare, not understanding. Tony waved his hand. “Don’t worry about it. Just, it’s—wait. How old are you?” He asked with alarm. 

“A couple thousand I suppose,” Loki answered. “I do not know how my time converts to that of your realm.” It was another lie, and yet Loki couldn’t stop himself.

“Do people here have soulmates at the same time?” 

Loki had recognized from the beginning that Tony had chosen not to dwell on his soul bond with Loki to Hveðrungr. He chose his answer carefully. “It is not unheard of. Why?” 

Tony just smiled awkwardly. Loki didn’t let him off the hook. He simply waited for an answer. “I guess, I just—are you with someone else right now too?” Tony asked. Hveðrungr shook his head. The relief that washed over Tony was almost pitiful. Loki reached for Tony’s knee and squeezed it, red sparks flying before Loki let go. He had to stop touching the mortal. 

“You say you only have one, but you’ve mentioned another,” Hveðrungr said quietly. Tony startled. That was true, it was just that his mind was going in so many directions that he hadn’t exactly been keeping track of them. Even as he processed Hveðrungr’s statement, his mind was racing away with new questions, each fighting to be said.

Tony scratched the back of his head. “Yeah. Uh, I don’t know how awkward this is going to make things.” Hveðrungr set his hand on Tony’s knee, and Tony found that he couldn’t keep anything from him. “It’s Loki. But don’t worry,” Tony quickly added. “He doesn’t want me, like, _at all_ , so I think we’re good on that front.” 

Loki wasn’t prepared for the guilt that hit him like a sack of bricks. He withdrew his hand, admonishing it for acting of its own accord, and knew with a sickening cold pang of fear that Tony had felt it too. 

Tony, however, interpreted it differently. “Don’t feel bad about it,” Tony said quickly. “I know he’s your boss or whatever, but I don’t think he cares. Seriously.” 

Loki stood up. This had been a horrible idea. Why had he gone through with it? Cursing himself he said glibly, “Speaking of him, I must get back to work.” 

Tony grabbed his arm. “Wait! Did I say something wrong?” 

Loki shook his head, his heart utterly aching. This soulmate was pure hearted, somehow, and Loki didn’t know how to handle it. “You did not,” he soothed Tony. 

“Will you keep dropping off my meals?” 

“When Loki allows it.” Loki stood there for a moment, torn, before giving in and carding his fingers through Tony’s hair, feeling the simultaneous rush of joy Tony felt at it, mixed with his own inner turmoil. When Loki let go, Tony was quick to reassure him. 

“Don’t feel bad. Seriously. Loki won’t care.” 

Hveðrungr smiled tightly at him. Tony wished that he hadn’t said anything. There was still so much that he needed to say to Hveðrungr, to ask him. “Promise me you’ll be back tomorrow,” Tony demanded. 

Hveðrungr blinked. Tony was never going to get over how gorgeous his ruby red eyes were. “I—” He glanced back at Tony. “Of course.” He bowed curtly and then disappeared the way that Loki always did. 

Tony stared at the space he’d left. He wished he hadn’t said anything about Loki. It’d clearly dimmed Hveðrungr's mood. 

And also, teleportation. He was going to have to figure that shit out pronto because that shit was incredible.

Tony turned back to his project, his mind racing with questions about who Hveðrungr's past soulmates had been. At one point he found himself surprised at how easily he’d accepted that he was on another realm, now that so much of his mind was focused on his soulmate. And the iron suit. It was an amazing piece of craftsmanship. He wasn’t sure why he’d never thought of it before.


	7. Chapter 7

“The sciences team and magics team have been working conjointly for years, and we still have so little to show for it,” one of the council members lamented. “We should focus on adapting to the changes. Like it or not, we cannot replace the casket.” 

She’d hardly finished speaking before the next council member pipped up. “And has our reconnaissance mission not searched high and low for it? Asgard does not have it. Muspelheim does not have it. We have searched every realm.” 

“We have no choice but to keep searching.” 

“This season’s snowfall is a pittance compared to what it once was—”

Loki stared at the long, oval table. It was made of ornately carved gray stone, and he’d had far too many opportunities to memorize every pattern, every knick and marking. 

These conversations never changed. The meetings never changed. Things just got worse and worse, and Loki understood far too well that he was inheriting a crumbling kingdom. 

“—King Laufey never should have engaged them! It was folly to attempt taking Midgard—” Loki caught the sentence just in time to hear the hushed, uncomfortable silence that filled the room. Suddenly all eyes were on him, weary. “I apologize High Prince and King in Waiting Loki. I have overstepped—”

“No.” Loki raised his hand, silencing the council man’s apology. “If my father had not sought that war, I never would’ve fallen into Asgard’s clutches.” The room squirmed. Loki had made it well known how much he resented being raised by Asgard, even if he secretly thought himself better for having been. “Now our home is still paying for it, all these years later.” 

There were murmurs of agreement before someone else brought up one of the science team’s latest attempts at reengineering the casket, and Loki lost interest again.

He was going to steal that bloody casket and return as the hero that this realm needed.

Loki knew better than to think that Odin would hand over the casket. Odin didn’t want to see Jotunheim restored. He loathed Loki, but he knew that Loki was clever, and the last thing he would do was give Loki more power. He wanted Loki as a convenient tool to assure alliance with Jotunheim. He wanted Jotunheim weak and at his mercy.

Even when Thor ascended to the throne, Loki doubted that he’d be able to convince his once brother to hand over the casket. There were too many whispering in Thor’s ear now. The last time they’d met, Thor had said that he doubted there was still good in Loki and that their paths had diverged long ago. Loki had given up on him then. 

He had to make his life on Jotunheim work. It was all that he had.

He would restore Jotunheim to its former glory and outshine Asgard and all its paltry gold.

“All plans are in place for the southern delegation’s arrival.” Loki allowed his interest to show, playing it up for much more than it was worth. He had no hope for this event either. The council man in charge of the event planning rattled off the preparations before turning to Loki. “Is there anything else that you may wish for, High Prince Loki?” 

“You have outdone yourself. I look forward to it,” he lied. At least the council would enjoy it. All that attended the events did because they were a wonderfully good time, and Loki’s failed attempts at finding a spouse only meant more parties for them. There was only unrest now because the southern delegation was the last group to attend. 

Loki turned his mind away from the suitors that did not want him. Despite being the rightful king, Loki had been rejected. Privately, but forcefully, by those who considered his Asgardian heritage to outweigh the privilege of the throne. Loki was finicky as well, and he knew that was not about to change. 

As the council session let out, Loki found himself walking alone down the halls. 

He stopped at the mural carved in cerulean blue stone. Gems caught the dim light from the spots they adorned in the wall. 

Jotunheim had once been prosperous. The mural wound through its history of accomplishments. Loki glanced down the hall to make sure he was alone before walking to the part that depicted him. 

A small child, wrapped in cloth with lights glowing around him to celebrate his magical gifts. Votives encircled him, all glowing with gems in place of their flames, eluding to his vanishing in the war and presumed death.

Only for Loki to be dropped off at their doorstep nearly two thousand years later when it was convenient for Odin.

Loki rubbed his forehead. He couldn’t think about that right now. He had the southern delegation to worry about, and the suit—Loki startled. He’d forgotten to bring Tony’s food. It’d been at least eight hours. 

Shame swelled through Loki. He knew he was a monster, but he’d resolved not to be cruel to his ill-fated soulmate. He rushed off to bring the man’s meal. 

 

“Hey there,” Tony called across the forge. “Want some help with that?” The bowls and plates rattled on the tray Loki held. He quickly shook his head, steadying himself. 

Tony had a robotic leg set out in front of him, and for a moment, Loki was taken to the vision of the iron suit. “You’ve created armor,” he marveled, setting the tray down beside the leg.

“Yeah. This part’s the easy bit. Testing it out and working on the programming will be the tough part.” Tony stretched his arms. Normally he wouldn’t have stopped working, but he was happy to set the project aside for Hveðrungr. “Grab a seat.” Tony gestured towards the chair at the table where he was keeping his designs laid out. 

Hveðrungr didn’t move. “Let’s have dinner together,” Tony prompted him. When Hveðrungr still didn’t move, Tony glanced down at the tray. It was enough for three or four people. “We can split this, I don’t mind.” 

“I missed your lunch and dinner,” Hveðrungr explained, ashamed.

Tony shrugged. “To be honest, I didn’t notice.” He grabbed the tray and started walking towards the chair, pulling it out for Hveðrungr and pushing his designs aside. “Don’t feel bad about it. Come on. Sit down.” Tony sat on the table like before and crossed his arms, waiting. 

Instead, Hveðrungr conjured another chair and set it beside. “You are seriously going to have to teach me how to do that,” Tony said. 

Hveðrungr’s lips quirked. “It’s magic.” 

Tony glared at him. 

“Most cannot do it,” Hveðrungr said innocently, ignoring Tony’s indignant scowl. When Tony sat down, however, he was happy again. “I take it that your day went well?” 

Tony nodded. “Yeah.” He wasn’t going to tell Hveðrungr that every moment he didn’t have to think hard about something his mind was clamoring with questions and anxiety. “So uh, what’s your relationship with Loki like?” He’d been wondering all day because last time he felt like he’d fucked up by mentioning the guy. Hveðrungr flinched, then reached for the glass of water he’d conjured. 

It took him a moment to put the glass down. He licked his lips. “Loki is our rightful future king,” Hveðrungr said softly. “I am responsible for his protection and aiding him with various errands.” 

Tony frowned. “So is he a prince or a king?” 

“He is a king,” Hveðrungr said with a little too much force. Tony wasn’t phased by it. He knew something was up about the title, but it was good to see where Hveðrungr’s allegiance so obviously lay. “He will have his coronation in a year.” 

“Who’s king now then?” 

“No one,” Hveðrungr said simply. Tony started to say something sassy, but Hveðrungr cut him off. “High Prince Loki is still the highest in command, but he will not be officially recognized as king until his time in waiting is completed.” 

“What’s that?” 

Hveðrungr looked embarrassed. 

“Sorry,” Tony started. “I just have no idea what that is.” 

“It is—High Prince Loki was stolen by Asgard as a child. When the previous king fell gravely ill, Asgard returned him as the rightful heir to the throne.” 

Tony hurried to swallow the bite of food in his mouth. “Wait. So he got kidnapped, and nobody went after him?” 

“It was during a war. They thought him dead, not kidnapped.” 

“Then how’d they know that Loki was the prince?” 

“The previous king did not perish the day that Loki was returned. He lived another five years and claimed Loki as heir, although there was no love there. High Prince Loki bears the markings on his skin that only the royal family has. The previous king would have been a fool to deny it.” Tony hummed. “It was not difficult to prove his lineage, but the people felt his heart may still lie with Asgard, and so they gave him ten years to prove his allegiance before he could officially inherit the throne.” Hveðrungr picked at a black finger nail.

“Why’d Asgard take him just to send him back?” 

The look that flickered across Hveðrungr’s face was downright nasty. For a moment, Tony doubted himself for asking about the whole thing. “Politics,” Hveðrungr said simply. He glanced back up at Tony. “If any of the provinces officially decree to contest his coronation, then it could lead to a war. The previous king had no other heirs.” 

Tony nodded, not wanting to upset his soulmate further on that topic. “So then how do you and Loki know each other?” 

“I am assigned to his service,” Hveðrungr answered. He pushed one of the fruits on the tray towards Tony, distracting him. “Eat this. It will help you recover since you are not well rested.” 

“Loki told you I didn’t sleep well last night, huh,” Tony muttered.

Hveðrungr nodded primly. 

“You know he kidnapped me, right?” 

Hveðrungr sighed. “I am aware.” He picked at his fingernails. “Fate often weaves itself in unpredictable ways. I do not know how I would have met a Midgardian like yourself otherwise.” Tony’s eyebrows furrowed. Hveðrungr nudged the fruit towards Tony again. “How did you fare, without a soulmate back in your home?” 

Tony was so startled by the direct question that he found himself grabbing the fruit without thinking and biting into its purple flesh, ignoring the tart taste. “Uh. It was tough. Not going to lie.” 

“How do your people find each other?” 

Actually, the fruit was incredibly good. Tony took a huge bite before he answered. “Well. A lot of the time people just run into their soulmates while going about their lives, like there’s this long running theory that potential soulmates are somehow drawn from your near vicinity instead of being randomized, but meeting you, I’m not sure about that anymore. And there are soulmate finding services. It’s kind of awkward. Essentially you meet with everyone in a huge conference room and kind of just high five down the line to see if your marks appear.” Tony wasn’t going to explain how painful it was to watch the joy of people finding their soulmates around you and know that you were alone yet again. “Most of the population finds theirs when they’re younger than me.” Tony cleared his throat. “What about you?” 

Hveðrungr nodded his head to the side. “In much the same way, although most soulmate services are a scam that prey on the desperate. Soulmates are destined to meet. There is no need to pay anyone to facilitate such a thing.”

The tilt of Tony’s lips said he disagreed, but he didn’t voice it. 

“What is your family like?” Hveðrungr asked. 

Another shadow passed over the mortal’s face, and Loki found himself questioning why he’d asked such a question. It hadn’t been worth his curiosity. “Well,” Tony said. “My dad runs the show and my mom goes along with it.” He folded his arms over his chest. “How much of this do you report back to Loki?” 

Hveðrungr seemed surprised by the question. “I am not a spy, dear one.” 

The endearment had an instant and unexpected effect on Tony. He relaxed, tossing Hveðrungr an apologetic smile, his eyes soft again. “I just thought you guys might be close, and he— never mind.” 

Loki couldn’t help himself. “He what?” He asked softly. 

Tony finished off the fruit, staring up at the ceiling. “I’m still trying to process this whole two soulmates thing. And Loki—I just’ve never heard of a soulmate hating the other right off the bat.” 

“And now you are afraid that I will do the same,” Hveðrungr muttered in a breath. 

“What?” Tony hadn’t been able to hear him well enough to understand.

“I said,” Loki tried again, “that I very much doubt that Loki _hates_ you. He is responsible for much. I do not think he can have a Midgardian soulmate. There is too much at risk.” 

“Well I don’t really care,” Tony lied. “He can have whatever hangups he wants, it doesn’t change the fact that he kidnapped me and was an ass about it.” Tony wrapped his arms around his chest. “Can you take me home?” 

Loki hadn’t expected for Tony not to care. It hurt worse than he wanted to admit.

“Tony,” Hveðrungr said slowly. “I am unable to take you home. I do not have the same abilities that Loki does. However, I am certain that he will see to it that you are hidden and safe. As will I.” 

Tony shrugged. “It’s okay. I figured you didn’t.” He smiled then, and it was cruel to Loki’s heart how dazzling and charming that smile was. “Not to abruptly change topics, but I’ve also kind of been dying to touch you. Can we make out?” 

If guilt hadn’t been gnawing at his bones, Loki would’ve laughed. Instead he stood up. “I apologize, Tony. I have stayed longer than I ought.” 

Tony’d messed up again and Hveðrungr was leaving yet again. “I’m sorry,” Tony started. Hveðrungr shook his head. 

“I would like to,” he told Tony. “But I think if I touch you once I would not return to my post for hours, and I have not told Loki that we are mates. It would be a difficult absence to explain.” 

“Oh. Okay.” Tony scratched at the back of his head. “Just so we’re on the same page, you don’t want me to tell him, right? I mean, I assumed that. But—”

“—Right,” Hveðrungr said quickly, sparing Tony his rambling. He reminded himself that he could spin the situation to his advantage more if Tony thought he was pulling a fast one. “I apologize.” 

“Hey, there’s no need to,” Tony said. “I’d hate to have him find out and send you off.” Hveðrungr nodded, smiling uncomfortably. “Will you come back later tonight?” 

“No, I—I have not been asked to.” 

“Then when will you be back?” 

Loki felt pinned and vulnerable. “I will get my orders in the morning.”

“Okay.” Tony smiled at him again in that charmingly sunny way, and Loki felt his head spinning. Why did he keep doing this to himself? Because he was an imbecile, that was why. He forced a smile for Tony before vanishing.

Tony ate for a while after Hveðrungr left, feeling pleased with himself. Hveðrungr had gotten so hot and bothered at just the mention of touching! It was a wonderful feeling.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony flopped down onto the couch when Loki brought him back.

It was such a break in their habit that Loki turned, startled, and stared at the mortal instead of continuing his path towards his own room. Tony draped his arm along the back of the couch. He grinned. 

It was an alluring grin, Loki couldn’t deny it. He hurried to plaster over his expression with irritation.

“So a week is up,” Tony announced. 

True annoyance showed on Loki’s face now. “Are you going to tell me that your project is complete? Because I hardly think that your suit is flight ready, _Anthony_.” Tony didn’t scowl at the name, but Loki saw the distaste in his eyes. 

“You’re right. But this,” Tony said, pointing to the bracelet on his wrist, “was up for grabs in a week if you were happy with the suit. So. What’s the answer?” Loki breathed in slowly. He’d entirely forgotten about that detail. “Not that I’ve gotten to test it all that much since I haven’t seen Hveðrungr in a few days.” 

Loki rolled his eyes before he could stop himself. “It is not Hveðrungr’s duty to wait on your every whim. He has other tasks.” Loki hurried to continue before Tony could get a word in, knowing all too well by now that giving the man an inch would give him a mile. “You have a suit to finish so that you may return home. You may keep the bracelet on your wrist as I think you have made every effort to complete the suit.” Loki turned towards his bedroom as if the conversation was over. 

“But I need an assistant,” Tony said. 

“Pardon?” 

“I need someone to work with me on some of the stuff. I need more than one set of hands.” Loki found his heart leaping at the thought of assisting Tony, then quickly squashed it down. “And you’re too busy out there kidnapping your soulmates and holding them for ransom—” Loki’s heart twinged. “—so send Hveðrungr to help me.” Tony raised an eyebrow. “Unless you want to send someone else, but I figured that since, like you say, this place is just crawling with people that would kill me for being with their precious king—” 

“That is _not_ a laughing matter, Tony.” Loki’s footsteps struck hard as he paced over to lord himself above Tony on the couch, leaning over him with shadows along his face. “Just because you have not seen it does not mean that this is a kind realm.” 

Tony swallowed. He hated to admit it, but he felt intimidated by Loki. By a lot. And with Loki standing so close, Tony was getting a faint flickering of the emotion that rode off of their bond. Unlike Loki’s usual guilt that drowned out everything else, there was palpable anger and excruciating, acute fear. 

“You are Midgardian, mortal, _fragile_ , and you’ll never be able to survive should a single subject here set their sights on you.” Loki’s voice filled the room with power, his emotions raw and fierce even as his words were delivered with eloquence. “Even the planet itself would destroy you. Every room you enter here is heated to coddle your tender form.” For a brief moment Loki wondered if he’d gone too far, but then the words were fighting to fly from his lips. “Do you know what the other realms say of this place, Tony? Do you?” 

Tony only shook his head. He’d never seen Loki this…unhinged. It was as unsettling and confusing as it was terrifying. 

“This,” Loki hissed, “is the realm of the monsters that parents tell their children about at night.” 

Neither moved.

Loki leaned away, standing tall again. He pointed one foot away, but did not move. “It is no laughing matter,” he said, calmer, as if nothing had just happened. 

Loki took a step backwards. He didn’t make eye contact with Tony. “Rest tonight. You have a suit to work on in the morning.” He turned his back to Tony and started walking towards his own room instead. 

Tony sat there for a moment, just letting his heart pound. 

His head was spinning. Loki had stopped just outside of his door. Tony knew just as well as Loki did that it was because Tony was expected to get up and go to his own room first under Loki’s watchful eye. 

Tony did. It was easier than sitting there.

As soon as Tony shut the door, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

He understood one thing clearly now.

Loki was _terrified_ of this place. Tony rubbed his eyes. What had Hveðrungr said? That Loki had lived somewhere else as a child? 

Tony leaned off of the door. 

He took an uncertain few steps before throwing himself into his bed. He rolled onto his back. The massive bed was plush and inviting, but for once it didn’t lure his aching body to sleep.

Tony didn’t know why he did it, but he opened the door and stepped out into the shared living area. It was dark, aside from a few flickering lights on a coffee table. Each footstep felt louder than it was. Tony wandered through the shadows, weaving around furniture until he was standing outside of Loki’s door.

His heart was pounding again. 

Tony gasped in a breath, then raised his hand. He knocked. 

The door opened itself. 

Loki glanced up from a desk that he’d hunched over, irritated. He only seemed mildly surprised to see Tony. 

Tony held his gaze. He wasn’t afraid of this man. Not really. They were soulmates, whether Loki wanted to acknowledge that or not. 

“Yes?” Loki asked with a tone like Tony was just up to ask him for a glass of water for the fiftieth time.

Tony breathed in, his chest rising and falling. He let the door fall shut behind him as he went to sit on a chair several yards from the desk that Loki sat at. Tony spoke just loud enough for his voice to carry and no more. “Do you hate it here?” 

Loki blinked. “What?” 

“Do you. Hate it here?” 

Loki turned back towards the desk, no longer able to see Tony. “I don’t understand what you think you’re getting at.” He started writing something, ignoring Tony. 

“Well,” Tony said, gesturing with his hand. It was actually easier to talk when Loki wasn’t looking at him. “You just called this a realm of monsters, Loki. I don’t feel like I’m grasping at straws here.” 

Loki laid his arm across the back of his chair as he twisted around to face Tony. “Let me remind you that I did not kidnap you with the intention of you being my soulmate.” Loki paused. “You were meant to design a suit before going on your merry way.” 

Tony folded his arms over his chest, leaning back against his chair. “You didn’t answer my question.” 

Loki huffed. “Because it’s a ridiculous question.” 

“Why?” 

Loki was quiet for a moment. Whether it was because the question startled him or he was thinking, Tony couldn’t tell. 

Loki dropped his hands into his lap and straightened his shoulders, still twisting in the chair towards Tony. “I brought you here to save this realm and you’re asking me if I hate it. Why would I save a realm that I hate?” 

“I don’t know. You tell me,” Tony said. 

Loki rolled his eyes. “You’re being ridiculous.” 

“Then why’s it a realm of monsters?” It seemed like Loki was going to wall him off, so Tony pressed harder. “Why’d you say that?” 

Loki answered slowly as if speaking to a small child, his anger hidden beneath the surface. “This is the land of brutish people that are the only ones capable of surviving the barren wasteland of this frozen planet.” Loki combed his fingers through his hair before callously adding, “We tried to destroy your planet a thousand years ago. You’re only here because Asgard intervened.” 

Tony was silent as he took the last part in. Loki only seized on it to make his point. “I can rule this planet and recognize its dangers, Tony. I am willing to fight to save it. That does not mean that I am naive to the nature of this realm. You would do well to understand that.”

Loki still hadn’t answered his question. “So that makes everyone here a monster? Because they survive?” 

“You’re not going to stay here long enough to have to worry about it, Tony.” 

“I don’t think that Hveðrungr’s a monster.” Loki’s eyes widened, but the flinch was gone before Tony was sure that he’d seen it. “Does he know that you think that?” 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Don’t I?” Tony shot back, anger and upset cracking through.

Loki let out a dry laugh. “No,” he said, bitter but amused. “You don’t.” Loki combed his fingers through his hair again, giving Tony a long, sideways glance. 

“Are you just an asshole to everyone around you then? I thought it was just towards me, but apparently Hveðrungr’s a monster, I’m—ugh. You know what? You fucking owe me answers, alright? You still do. I’ve been building your suit, I’ve been playing along, and I still don’t know how the fuck you both saw and gave me visions of another me with that suit, or what this place really is, or—you know what, let’s go back to that whole soulmate thing.” 

Tony stood up. All the hurt and frustration he’d been keeping down all week were boiling over. Loki kept up the amused facade as Tony marched over to his chair. 

Tony grabbed his shoulder, a move Loki hadn’t been expecting if his expression was anything to go by, and Tony felt the fear and guilt amplify as sparks sprayed out red from where Tony was touching his shoulder. “Tony,” Loki warned. 

“What.” Sparks erupted in red and gold, shifting into blue. Loki’s eyes flickered towards them and snapped back to Tony. He yanked his shoulder away, but Tony held firm.

“Tony,” Loki warned again, voice tense.

“I _know_ you feel guilty about holding me here,” Tony said. “I feel it.” 

Loki was instantly grateful that Tony had no experience with a soulmate bond—just because a soulmate knew what the other’s emotion was, it did not mean that they knew the cause of it. Loki’s guilt wasn’t about holding Tony hostage. Not at all. 

But he saw no need to correct Tony.

“It’s better for you if we do not become attached,” Loki said. He stood up, dislodging Tony and brushing away the sparks as if they were solid. “I’ve told you from the start that you are here to build my suit and nothing more.” 

Tony glanced at his hand. “Yeah?” He asked, looking Loki dead in the eye. “Well what about what I want?” 

Loki simply stared, uncomprehending. 

Tony took a deep breath. “Who’s that other me? And how’d you make me see that?” 

Loki licked his lips. He folded his arms over his chest, looking unusually tall and lithe as he drew in on himself. “Would it upset you to know that I stole something?” He asked, voice lofty and detached. 

“Not really,” Tony answered, tossing his hand as he said it. “You brought me here for a heist.” 

Loki smirked, though it seemed to be for himself. “True. I—borrowed—an artifact by tricking an individual into allowing me to use it for a few moments.” 

“You stole or borrowed it?” Tony asked. 

Loki nodded his head slightly. “I borrowed it, only because I could not manage to steal it. The organization that guards it is quite—zealous.” 

“And,” Tony urged. 

Loki blinked in annoyance before answering. “The stone of time enables a person to see alternate time lines and outcomes. I was searching for one in which this place did not lose its source of power, and through that glimpsed a time with you and your iron suit where our paths crossed. And although you were not the focus of my search, I realized afterwards that your suit would be a means to an end. I just need it from you.” Loki dropped his hands to his sides. “Are you satisfied now?” 

“No,” Tony said emphatically. 

Loki glanced to the side and back to Tony. “I am able to share those memories with you through magic, although we have been through your distaste for that concept multiple times now.” 

“That’s _not_ what this is about,” Tony said. “It’s nice to finally get some sort of explanation out of you, but you still haven’t given me a straight answer on why you rejected me from the moment you learned that we were soulmates.” Loki set his jaw. “Look. It’s not that it matters, but I would still like to know. I think I at least deserve an answer.” 

Loki ran his tongue over his teeth, realizing that Tony had changed. Now that he had Hveðrungr, he didn’t carry an air of desperation like before. He was confident and demanding, and Loki didn’t like realizing what a cornerstone Hveðrungr had become for Tony already. 

Loki flashed back to Tony dejectedly telling him as Hveðrungr that Loki hated him. “I—” Loki’s heart bowed with sympathy, and he found himself explaining more than he meant to. “—Never made that as a personal decision against you,” Loki said. He couldn’t hold eye contact. “You are Midgardian. I am the Rightful King of Jotunheim. Even if you wished to live here, your body could not handle anything but the rooms I have placed you in now with their climate adjustments. You would be kept from your family and friends if you decided to stay here, and I cannot live on Midgard. You would always be isolated here. And in any event,” Loki admitted, the final words thick and uncomfortable on his tongue, “I am entertaining courtship delegations. I am expected to wed another noble from my own people, here, as king.” 

Tony was unnaturally silent. Loki bit on his lip, unwilling to look into his soft brown eyes. When Tony’s voice finally came, it was so unexpected that Loki nearly jumped. “Why is it that whenever I talk to you, things just get worse?” 

Tony grabbed his forehead. A migraine was coming on. “Just so we’re clear,” he said, vitriol leaking into his voice, “you don’t even want to give us a chance because you want to marry someone here on this _planet of monsters_ , your words.” Tony squeezed his eyes shut. This was going to be a bad one. “I thought fate was supposed to be comforting.” Tony breathed out a laugh. “I mean, all the times I thought about you—why do I want this to work? Why am I even bringing anything up with you?” 

Tony was babbling and he knew it. He didn’t want Loki to know that he couldn’t shake the whole wanting his soulmate thing. He’d spent too much of his life longing for one to give it up overnight, even if Loki was a bit of an ass. But at least he wasn’t alone anymore. He had Hveðrungr. Maybe he was being greedy by caring about Loki as a soulmate too. He really only was supposed to have one, and Hveðrungr was a perfect one. 

“Where are you going?” Loki called.

Tony hadn’t realized he was going for the door. “What’s it to you?” He called back. He needed to lie down in the dark. He needed to curl up in that comedically oversized bed with a thousand blankets. 

“Tony—”

Tony waved his hand. 

“Tony, I’m—” Loki called urgently. 

Tony stumbled into the main room. He felt for furniture in the dim light, bumping into a chair. Loki didn’t chase after him, but stopped in the door way of his room. “Tony, I’m sorry!” 

A table skidded as Tony crashed into it. He clutched his knee and swore before going around it. “Ok,” he called. He didn’t want to have conversations with Loki anymore. He was done with it.

“It’s the wrong time, and the wrong place—” Tony heard Loki’s voice give out as the raven haired man gave up. He didn’t see the way that Loki leaned against his doorframe, unhappily watching his mortal gracelessly navigate the room until he found his own and vanished behind the door. 

Loki grabbed the bridge of his nose. 

He was killing himself with this foolish sentiment. He needed to cut ties with the mortal. He needed to send him home where he belonged and he needed to stop indulging his reckless heart.


	9. Chapter 9

When Loki came to Tony’s room to take him to the forge in the morning, he was tense. He let himself inside and stood in silence as Tony put on his shoes.

“What? No good morning?” Tony asked, the sarcasm in his voice failing to draw a reaction out of Loki. Instead, Loki picked at his nails, frowning. Tony’s eye caught on Loki’s nails. 

Tony glanced back up at Loki. “I’m ready when you are.” 

Loki held out his hand as Tony walked towards him and grasped his bicep, teleporting Tony to the familiar forge. Loki immediately let go, green sparks littering the floor. “I will have guests to attend to this evening. I may be late tonight. Would you prefer to work here or return to your room in the early afternoon instead?” 

“Uh, here.” Tony said without thinking. Loki nodded, about to dismiss himself when Tony added, “When Hveðrungr drops off dinner, can you have him bring coffee? I’d rather stay up late and work.” 

Loki seemed displeased by the request, but Tony didn’t care. “Hveðrungr will be attending the dinner tonight as well,” Loki said curtly. “I will bring you coffee this afternoon.” 

Tony stared at him. Loki held it until he was unable to take the mortal’s gaze, unable to untangle all of the emotions riding in it. “I want to see Hveðrungr.” 

Loki’s heart strained. 

“As I said before, it is not Hveðrungr’s duty to wait on you.” 

“I want to see him.” 

Tony had never outright demanded anything of Loki before like this, and Loki found that it was not a comfortable feeling. He didn’t know how to react except to fall back on his usual demeanor with Tony. “He is my guard, not your servant—”

“—Tell him to come see me,” Tony demanded. He folded his arms over his chest. “Or I won’t work at all. And maybe I’ll start working on finding a way out of this forge. The walls do look pretty thin, don’t you think?” Tony grinned, about to launch into more threats when Loki stopped him. 

“I will notify him of your request.” Tony’s entire body seemed to light up. “But he will be attending tonight’s dinner, as will I.” 

There was a fire in Tony that Loki wasn’t sure he could control. He moved to leave. “I guess,” Tony said, “I’ll get to work once I see him then.” 

Loki didn’t argue. He didn’t do anything but hold Tony’s gaze a moment longer before disappearing. 

 

Loki hadn’t been gone for more than five minutes before Tony started working on the suit. It kept him from boredom and thinking about everything that had happened. He was nearly finished with the suit, aside from adding bells and whistles. The important stuff worked fine. It was just the extras that were consuming his time, and he was only adding them as an excuse to keep seeing Hveðrungr. 

Tony was so focused on his work that he nearly missed it when Hveðrungr came in an hour later. 

Hveðrungr was dressed in an unusually formal outfit that instantly caught Tony’s attention. His kilt-like black leathers were longer than usual and reached past his knees, swaying at his hips, with two splits up his thighs and elaborate layers in the leathers. He wore armor just on his shoulders with entwining engravings. There was a small metal chain at his neck where the shoulder armor connected from around his back. A circlet on his forehead caught the light. 

He seemed somber, quiet, almost shy as he stood beside the end of Tony’s work table. “I am told you wished to see me,” he said softly. 

Tony set down the drafts in his hands. “Yeah,” Tony said, grinning and sauntering down to the end of the table. “I haven’t seen you in a few days.” Tony sat down on the end of the table.

Hveðrungr shifted his weight from one foot to the other, looking away. “I have had many responsibilities to see to.” 

“Yeah, that seems to be a reoccurring theme around here.” Tony grinned to the side with genuine amusement when Hveðrungr looked to him. “Loki’s always going on about having to do this or that too.” 

“He’s a very busy king, Tony—” Hveðrungr started to defend him, just as Tony reached for his hand. 

Sparks rained down in soft yellows and bright whites as colors began to radiate up their arms. Hveðrungr’s hand was soft and cold. He tensed until Tony turned his hand over and traced a finger along the heritage lines that marked his hands in whorls. “I always wanted to hold my soulmate’s hand,” Tony said, voice quieter with self-deprecating humor. “I never imagined that it’d be so beautiful.” 

Hveðrungr’s fingers flinched. “You don’t mean that,” he quietly protested. 

Tony raised Hveðrungr’s hand nearly to his lips but no further. He looked into Hveðrungr’s dark red eyes until he slowly blinked, bending down and pressing a gentle kiss to Hveðrungr’s hand. “Why wouldn’t I?” Tony asked. 

A purple hue flickered across Hveðrungr’s cheeks. 

Tony brushed his thumb along Hveðrungr’s palm before setting Hveðrungr’s hand against his chest. Blue sparks erupted, scattering across the floor like stars. Tony held his hand there as his heart raced faster and marveled at the plum color in Hveðrungr’s navy blue cheeks.

Tony let go when he felt the slightest movement of Hveðrungr pulling his hand away. 

Hveðrungr held that hand in the other, pressing them to his own bare chest as he chewed on his bottom lip. 

“Hveðrungr.” Tony’s accent caught Loki’s attention again, endearing him. “You…want to be soulmates, right?” 

Loki blinked. His heart ached as he squeezed the hand that Tony had held. He was already lying as Hveðrungr. Must he tell another lie? Could he not at least indulge himself with the truth while he lived in this lie? 

“Yes.” 

Hveðrungr’s cheeks couldn’t become any more purple. Tony grinned, slap-happy. He hadn’t been sure. He’d realized that he’d never asked Hveðrungr directly. Tony held out his hand. 

Hveðrungr stared at it before slowly extending his own. 

Tony pulled Hveðrungr in towards him, until Hveðrungr stood between his legs where Tony sat on the edge of the table. “I have to prepare for the Southern Delegation today,” Hveðrungr said, his head turned to the side. 

Tony could feel the want singing through their bond, as well as Hveðrungr’s anxiety. “Okay. I won’t make you stay all day.” 

Hveðrungr’s shoulders dropped. He looked back down at Tony, his red eyes questioning. 

“But,” Tony said. “Could I weasel one kiss out of you before you go?” 

Loki couldn’t stop the charmed smirk that graced his lips. His heart started to pound. He knew it was a bad idea, and yet— “One.” 

Loki was rewarded with Tony’s dazzling smile. “Better make it a good one then,” Tony said, pulling Hveðrungr’s hand towards him as Hveðrungr bent down, Tony eagerly rising to meet him. 

Loki had forgotten what it felt like. 

He didn’t even know he’d forgotten until now, the way his entire soul seemed to stretch and yawn open, comfortably at home and exhilarated and overjoyed altogether. Tony moaned, threading his fingers through Loki’s long black hair and wrapping one arm around his armored shoulders. 

“Tony,” Loki protested, dazed. Tony barely let their lips part, but he waited, listening. “I—” Loki was going to say he had to go, but the longing he felt was smothered by sudden, immense guilt. Tony had to know. “Tony, I’m—I’m not a good person.” 

“Yeah, everyone on this planet thinks they’re a monster, I got the memo,” Tony complained. Loki was bowed over by the longing radiating off of Tony. Tony stole a kiss, his tongue running along Loki’s bottom lip as he leaned up towards Loki like he was afraid of losing him. 

Which, Loki realized, wasn’t an irrational fear. 

Sobered, Loki carefully withdrew from Tony’s grasp, but didn’t take a step back. He looked down into Tony’s eyes.

Tony’s soft, tender-hearted brown eyes that held Hveðrungr’s reflection with utter reverence. 

A faint sigh escaped Loki. He couldn’t speak. He took a reluctant step back as the bond screamed at him, clamoring to get closer to Tony. He thought he knew. He thought he knew how soulmates worked. How’d he forget how utterly intense it could be? “I have to go.” 

Worry and anxiety flashed across Tony’s features before Loki felt them through the bond. Without thinking, he reached out and smoothed Tony’s hair, combing it into a more pleasing arrangement. “I will be back dear one,” he murmured, Tony’s relief washing over him as he spoke. 

“See you then, babe.” It was clear that Tony was trying out the endearment, caution making the word clunky and uncertain. Loki answered with a small smile that Tony quickly mirrored. 

Loki nodded and left, leaving Tony to watch the door that Hveðrungr had vanished through with a sappy, overjoyed look on his face. 

Loki couldn’t deny his own joy when he returned to his own room, but he also couldn’t shake his guilt. He traced his thumb over his bottom lip. 

It was Hveðrungr’s lips that Tony had kissed, not Loki’s. 

 

The kiss left Loki riding on a high that lasted well into the evening. He was utterly charming with the Southern Delegation and notably more outgoing than usual. 

He danced with dozens of suitors and didn’t think anything of a young jotun wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She kept her eyes on the dance floor but her voice dropped down low enough that only Loki could hear as she spoke. 

She was taller than him, as nearly every adult jotun was, and bent her head down beside his ear to speak. “I know it is very forward of me High Prince and and Rightful King, but I wish for you to know that I would like to court you.” 

Loki blinked. She was correct, no one said it outright, but she wasn’t wrong. He let out a soft laugh. “I do not think it so forward when courtship is openly the entire endeavor of these parties.” 

She smiled, her intelligent eyes brightening. “Would you think it forward if I pointed out that I am the second princess of our high court in the Southern Province and our courtship would strengthen ties not only between the capital and Southern Province, but the other provinces as well?” 

Loki paused. “I would not.” He’d welcome it, actually. Someone that understood the politics of the situation without pretending that they were otherwise, someone that already seemed to have a keen and practical mind. 

Her eyes flicked towards him. There was a genuine smile on her lips. “Then I sincerely hope you will ask me to court you as I cannot ask you,” she said, kind humor in her voice. 

Loki wanted to smile, but he found his mind wandering to the mortal trapped in the abandoned forge. He was hesitant to ask but acted like it was nothing. “And what of soulmates, then? I’d imagine one of us will cross paths with our soulmates at some point in our reign.” 

She answered so quickly that Loki knew she’d already given it plenty of thought. “I will happily look the other way, as I hope that you will for me. No one dares to question dalliances, do they?” Her mouth quirked up in a half-smile. “And if you wish, I am happy to claim you are my soulmate and play the charade our whole lives. I think we both know that plenty lie about that anyway.” 

“That we do,” Loki quietly agreed. 

He liked her. He couldn’t deny that he did, and yet he didn’t _want_ her. They danced a few more beats in companionable silence until the song ended and the next suitor came forward for his dance.

“I will consider this carefully,” Loki told her, allowing his hands to linger on her waist as he said it, a genuine smile lighting up her face as she nodded and stepped aside. 

A young man took her place and immediately began talking about himself. Loki drowned him out, nodding with boredom as his mind wandered. 

He’d just met someone like-minded and been given an offer he’d wanted for years, and instead of being happy, all he could think about was how awfully like betrayal it felt.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony was visibly disappointed when Loki came to pick him up. Loki didn’t have to ask why. He avoided the thought, silently beckoning for Tony to come to him. “What time is it?” Tony demanded, carelessly dropping his tools on the workbench before pacing over to Loki. 

“It is five or six hours later than I usually return,” Loki answered. “I told you I would be late.” 

“You should’ve brought me along to the party,” Tony quipped, reaching for Loki’s hand. 

Instead of teleporting them as he would have, Loki simply stared at him, taking his request seriously. “I could not have brought you to a party, your presence would have—”

“—Kidding. Can we go now?” 

Tony usually wasn’t so eager to leave the forge. Loki tried to read his soulmate, but he couldn’t pick up on anything past irritation. He returned them to the main room. 

Tony went to his bedroom and shut the door without so much as a goodnight. 

Loki found himself wishing that he’d appeared as Hveðrungr instead so that he could wheedle out what had upset his mortal. Instead Loki huffed and turned back towards his own bedroom. 

He was already conspiring for ways to keep his soulmate and the second princess of the Southern Delegation as well. Since she was amendable to it, surely there had to be a way to work things out? Loki combed his fingers through his hair, then unbuttoned his shirt. He tossed it to the ground as he reached for the tunic he slept in. He hadn’t planned to keep Stark, but he dreaded returning him. The exhilaration of the new soul bond was fresh in his mind and he found he preferred to think of ways to keep it.

 

Tony was quiet and cagey when Loki came for him the morning. His eyes drifted critically over Loki when the mage reached for him, and he turned away when they appeared in the forge. Loki wished him goodbye but got nothing in return. 

Hveðrungr strode in a couple minutes later. 

Tony immediately looked up, and it was like the sun parting through rain clouds. Loki smiled freely, quickly crossing the distance. “I am glad to find you here.” 

Tony was grinning at him, excited. “Yeah, well, suit’s done—” Loki missed what he said next. It was done? Shit. Wait, he needed to— Tony’s hand set on his shoulder. “But we’ve got time, right?” Tony finished, hopefully.

“Right,” Loki echoed, uncertain of what he’d agreed to. 

“Cool. Hey, uh, Hveðrungr.” Tony gathered both of Loki’s hands into his own, running his thumbs over the backs of them. Loki shivered at the sensation. “I want to ask you something and I want you to answer me honestly. I won’t be mad, no matter what the answer is, alright?” 

It was a strange request and Loki found himself on edge, acutely aware of Tony’s warm hands cradling his own. He blinked at the radiating lights on their skin.

“Even if you lied to me about it,” Tony clarified, his expression soft and unbearably kind as Loki’s heart pounded in his ears. How had Tony figured it out?

Tony took a deep breath. He squeezed Loki’s hands, then smiled at him. “You know I can feel how guilty you feel, right?” Hveðrungr was like a deer caught in headlights, and Tony found his own heart heavy with sympathy. “Well I started thinking about it, and I started wondering if maybe Loki is your soulmate too?” Hveðrungr’s eyebrows knit together, dumbfounded. “Look. I know you care about him a lot because you defend him and whatever, and you guys even have some of the same mannerisms, like you both pick at your nails the same way—look. Right. Point is, he’s my soulmate, I’m your soulmate, and so wouldn’t it make sense if you two were soulmates as well? I started thinking that maybe you feel guilty because we’re not telling him that we’re together and he obviously doesn’t want anything to do with me but you do—”

“—Tony—”

“—and I’m not trying to come between you guys and hey, three at once is not how it usually works but I think we can make it work—”

“—Tony—”

“—and if you don’t want to tell Loki then—”

“—Tony, please!” 

Tony stopped and stared at Hveðrungr with wide eyes. Hveðrungr breathed in, then purposefully lowered his voice. “Loki is not my soulmate. That is not why I carry such guilt when I see you.” 

Tony tilted his head slightly to the side. “Then why?” 

Hveðrungr winced. “I—” Tony’s hands were so unbearably warm, and he was so unbearably kind and tender-hearted than Loki had been treated with in years. “I told you the other day that I am not a good person.” He could feel Tony’s mind spark at the statement, could tell the counterarguments were coming and so he spoke faster. “I am selfish and unworthy. My own brother said that he does not believe there is good left in me. I do not think that if you truly knew me you would care for me so much.” 

Tony pressed his bottom lip up, thinking. He waited for a moment, seemingly debating. “Do you want to know what I think?” 

Loki hated himself for answering honestly. “Yes.” 

Tony squeezed Hveðrungr’s hands before letting go and setting his hands in his own lap, squeezing them together. “One of the first things I noticed about you was how kind you were to Hedwig—”

“—Hedwig?” 

“—Yes. That bird you let me hold until it turned back into fairy dust or whatever it was. You didn’t know I was watching, but I saw how gentle you were when you thought no one was looking. And you have been nothing but kind since I got here. And look.” Tony shrugged. “I get that we don’t know each other that well yet, alright? I’m sure there’s plenty I don’t know about you and I know there’s plenty you don’t know about me. Like how my dad’s an ass and I’m ninety-five percent sure he’s got something going on with Obie even though my mom’s his soulmate, or how I’ve never told you about my ex Rhodey, who I wanted to be my soulmate so bad it hurt and we’re still best friends but I spent years selfishly wishing he’d never find his soulmate and then he did, point is, there’s lots we haven’t talked about yet. But what’s the point of a soulmate except to have one person in the world that sees you and loves you knowing all of who you are?” 

Hveðrungr blinked. He reached for Tony’s cheek, cupping it in his hand and surprised when Tony leaned into it. “I wish we’d met at another time.” 

“What?” Tony asked, instantly panicked.

Loki was quick to lie and smooth over his soulmate’s fear. “I wish I’d met you earlier in my life,” he corrected himself. “I wish I’d known your kindness sooner.” 

Tony batted his hand away, smiling and bashful. “It’s nothing. Soulmates are supposed to be like that.” Tony pursed his lips. “Well, except Loki. Since he’s not actually your soulmate like I was guessing, can I at least ask if he’s been an ass to you and said you’re a monster? Because if so, I am absolutely going to kick his ass.” 

Just like that, the moment ended and Loki was painfully aware of the con he was pulling again. He couldn’t have this soulmate. If he told Tony the truth, no matter what Tony had just now said to Hveðrungr, he’d still hate Loki. Loki’s eyes flicked towards the suit. “He is not wrong,” Loki said, combing his fingers through Tony’s hair as he studied the suit. Tony’s eyes fell shut for a moment. “Are you entirely finished with his suit?” 

“Like I said, bells and whistles are out, but it’s got the basics.” 

“You should give it to him.” 

“I thought you were going to keep making up excuses for me to stay,” Tony said, affronted anxiety pulsating through their bond.

“I am,” Loki soothed him, kneading his fingers at the base of Tony’s skull. “I will come up with other reasons. Your suit cannot be the only one and he will grow restless waiting for it.” 

“If I give him that suit he won’t have a use for me anymore. He’s said so himself.” 

Hveðrungr leaned down so that he was eye level with Tony. He held Tony’s worried gaze with reassurance. “You were right to think that Loki and I are close. He trusts my council and I can convince him. I will persuade him that we need you to work on other things.” 

Loki felt Tony relax through the bond before he saw physical signs. “Wait,” Tony said. “Did you guys sleep together?” 

Loki was so surprised that by the time he started to answer Tony had already assumed. “That makes sense! Look, whatever you guys did before we met, I don’t care. Wait. Are you guys still sleeping together now?” 

Loki knew there was no point in trying to convince Tony of anything else. It was clear from the man’s voice that he wouldn’t believe Hveðrungr’s denial anyway. He simply shook his head. 

He felt dizzy with Tony’s relief. 

“The guilt totally makes sense now,” Tony told him. “He’s your ex. How long were you guys together?” 

“Tony,” Hveðrungr weakly protested. 

“What was he like?” Tony asked, voice juvenile. 

Hveðrungr flicked Tony’s hair and stood up straight, breaking contact. 

“If you don’t tell me I’m going to ask him,” Tony teased but it sounded like a promise too. 

Loki found himself genuinely flustered. It made zero sense. “Then he’ll know that we had this conversation.” 

“So? What’s he going to do about it?” 

“You’re going to ask him what sleeping with me was like.” 

“Duh.” 

Hveðrungr turned another gorgeous shade of purple and Tony found himself grinning and reaching for him, grasping his arms. “Don’t be embarrassed, Hveðrungr. If you could ask my people what sleeping with me was like, you would. Or you could just find out. What does your schedule look like right now?” 

“Please stop.” Hveðrungr was trying and failing not to smile. 

Tony sighed dramatically. “Oh-kay.” 

Hveðrungr ran his fingers through his hair. “I have to go.” 

“Conveniently at the time right when things are getting good,” Tony accused him, beyond amused. 

“I sincerely do have to go,” Hveðrungr apologized. 

“Then can I steal a kiss?” 

Loki’s heart sank. He wouldn’t have many more chances for one after this. Instead of dwelling on the thought, he turned to Tony, drawing him in for a kiss that was every bit as desperate as he thought and leaving Tony dazed and lusty eyed when he pulled away. “I’ll see you tonight.” 

“You had damn well better.” 

Hveðrungr smirked, then quickly exited.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony woke to the smell of food. 

He pushed himself up onto his elbows and squinted, dazedly trying to find the source until he spotted a tray set on the desk in his bedroom. Tony rubbed his eyes. 

It was a struggle to pull himself from the bed. Tony padded over to the desk with heavy footsteps. The tray was set with a glass of juice, the thing Tony had taken to calling coffee even though it was a backwards attempt at it, blue tinted eggs, a globular mash that was always too sweet, and some sort of boiled root vegetable that resembled a carrot. Fuck. Tony didn’t want to do it today. He wanted some real fucking pancakes and a burger.

Tony scowled at the tray, then noticed a small card tucked beneath the coffee. Hoping that it was from Hveðrungr, Tony snatched it up. Maybe it was an apology for not showing up last night. 

_I will be late taking you to the forge this morning._ Tony flicked the card away. Bastard. 

There’d been more than a few times that Tony’d wanted to drink since he’d been here, but it was bad this morning. 

The egg smell was too strong. Tony’s stomach churned. He couldn’t. He fucking couldn’t. Tony went to the bathroom and filled the tub. 

He stayed in it until his fingers were pruny. Then he took his sweet time drying off, running the towel back and forth over his hair with a pout. He missed Earth. He missed everyone back there, even his dad. He missed real food and a normal sized bed. He missed his clothes and his real lab and Jarvis. 

He wished that he had something like a pair of jeans, even. Tony sighed, dragging the towel through his hair and starting towards the bedroom. 

The towel covered his eyes as he rubbed it over his face, walking across the cold floor of the bedroom. It was only when Tony pulled the towel away from his face that he realized he wasn’t alone. 

Loki was staring at him with wide eyes, or rather, at his junk with wide eyes and a faint blush on his cheeks. Tony froze for a split second. “HEY!” Tony tied the towel around his waist with quick, jaunty movements. “What the hell!?” Ordinarily Tony wouldn’t have cared, but Loki didn’t have the right to see him like this. 

“I have come to take you to the forge—”

“—Obviously,” Tony snapped. “Let me get dressed! Didn’t anyone teach you to knock?!” 

Loki still didn’t seem to realize that he wasn’t supposed to be in the room. Worry crossed his brows. “You haven’t touched your breakfast.” 

“Get the fuck out!” Tony pointed at the door. 

Loki winced, then quickly took on a pissy expression and turned on his heel. “I expect you outside in five minutes,” he said coldly. 

“I’ll be there in ten,” Tony shouted back petulantly. He glowered at the door as Loki left. “Bastard,” Tony muttered. 

Tony recognized that he was in a horrible mood, but he didn’t have anything to stop it. He didn’t have the patience today, and Loki certainly wasn’t helping.

Tony only walked out into the main room a few minutes later because the egg smell was making him nauseous. 

Loki was sitting on one of the couches, flicking through a green projection. On the coffee table before him there was a teapot with a cup that was sending spirals of steam up into the air. “Have a seat,” Loki said. 

Tony threw himself down on the couch across from Loki and crossed his arms. 

“Is there something that I can do to alleviate your sour mood this morning, or are you going to be petulant all day?” Loki asked dryly, not bothering to look away from his projection. 

If Tony asked to go home, he’d be leaving Hveðrungr. “I’m sorry. Am I being inconvenient for you?” 

“Always,” Loki answered, ignoring Tony’s caustic tone. “Hveðrungr tells me that you are finished with the suit.” Fear struck Tony. Loki felt it through their bond, although Tony’s face revealed nothing. “He has insisted that you take on another project. He wishes for you to design some sort of protection for his service as my guard. I will allow him to work out the details with you and give you your instructions later this morning.” 

Tony blinked. It was this simple? 

Loki wasn’t arguing, wasn’t questioning it, just Hveðrungr suggested it and now Tony was going to do it?

Because Hveðrungr was Loki’s ex. 

And Hveðrungr still had a bit of a thing for his Loki, if Hveðrungr’s protectiveness over Loki was anything to go by. 

Did Loki feel the same way towards Hveðrungr?

It didn’t matter what Tony had said to Hveðrungr yesterday. He knew he was being petulant, like Loki said, but he was _jealous_ of Loki. 

Loki knew what Hveðrungr’s lips tasted like. He knew how it felt to hold Hveðrungr, to hear him cry his name. He knew Hveðrungr a million times better than Tony did.

Tony set his jaw. What did Hveðrungr see in Loki? What did Hveðrungr know that Tony didn’t?

“When’s Hveðrungr going to be here?” 

Loki couldn’t deny that it irritated him to hear Tony ask for Hveðrungr. “Later this morning.” 

“And where will you be?” 

“Attending an important meeting.” Loki couldn’t stand to look at Tony then. 

He’d wanted to visit Tony as Hveðrungr more than anything last night, but in the end he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

The time had come for him to make an official announcement. He’d said yes to Aslaug’s courtship. His own court had been overjoyed to hear that he’d chosen to court the second princess of the Southern Delgation. The pair had had their first courtship meeting directly after the announcement, a private dinner in which they did nothing but discuss politics. 

Aslaug wanted to be sure that Loki’s ideas for the future aligned with her own, and they’d been on nearly the same page for their wishes for Jotunheim on nearly everything. She was wickedly smart and shrewd, and if Loki had met her before Tony, he may have actually started falling in love with her for that alone.

They spoke like business partners, and Loki recognized intellectually that she was the best choice for his throne. There would never be a better choice. His heart just needed to suck it up. 

Maybe he’d convince Tony to see it his way. It would’ve all been so much easier if the roles had been switched and Tony had fallen in love with his Asgardian face instead. 

But Tony was in love with Loki as the king of Jotunheim.

Loki was meant to have his second courtship meeting with Aslaug today before the Southern Delegation departed, Aslaug included. They would be expected to make trips to see each other in their respective homes, and all of it would be met with fanfare and political posturing. 

Loki pushed his guilt aside. He’d always known this couldn’t work with Tony. He’d just wanted to give the mortal some time with a soulmate, knowing he’d never have another, not…not keep him. And yet Loki wanted to keep him. He shouldn’t feel guilty about courting Aslaug, and yet… “Let’s get going, shall we?” 

Tony stood up, anxiety coursing through the bond. Loki ignored it, teleporting them to the forge. The suit stood proudly in the center of the room. 

Loki had throughly inspected it once Tony had told Hveðrungr that it was finished. He was satisfied and more than a little impressed by Tony’s work. Loki still strode towards it as if it was the first time. “Explain to me how it works.” 

Tony gave him a terse rundown on it before cattily adding that the suit had an onboard AI to assist with pretty much everything that the suit could do. Tony’s attitude was grating on Loki’s nerves. Loki was stressed and under pressure, and he didn’t need Tony to add to it. “Wonderful,” Loki said when Tony was finished. 

He’d been checking Tony’s progress after bringing him back every night. He knew the suit far better than Tony could’ve known. 

And as soon as his second courtship meeting with Aslaug was over, he was taking the suit and heading straight for Asgard. 

“I will be taking this with me now then,” Loki said. 

“Great,” Tony said, slouching down into a chair in front of his desk. 

“Would you like me to have Hveðrungr bring you something else for breakfast?” 

“Why? It won’t taste any better.” 

Loki didn’t know what Tony was so upset about this morning. He’d been fine yesterday, hadn’t he? Loki probed the bond but was met with Tony’s overwhelming upset. 

“Then I will leave you to tinker.” 

“How do you and Hveðrungr know each other?” 

Loki looked back over his shoulder. 

Tony had crossed his arms over his chest and was tapping one foot irritably.

“He’s the only one you trust with seeing me since I’m Midgardian contraband or whatever,” Tony said. “So. How do you two know each other?” 

Loki recognized in that moment that Tony was taking out whatever had put Tony in such a bad mood on him, but instead of walking away, Loki cared. He did. Tony’s foul mood worried him. “He has been my guard since I came to the palace.” 

“Right. Anything else?” 

Tony was a fire he couldn’t handle again, and Loki knew if Tony pressed, he might find his own tongue getting the better of him. 

Hveðrungr entered through the far end of the forge. Tony’s head whipped towards him. “Hveðrungr,” Loki called, quick to put distance between himself and Tony. “Tony is ready to receive your instruction. I will take the suit and leave you to your work.” 

Hveðrungr walked towards Loki and paused just as their paths crossed. It would be a more seamless transition between illusions the closer they were. “Thank you, High Prince Loki.” Hveðrungr inclined his head in a short bow, Loki feeling like a fool with the motion.

“He has not yet had breakfast if you feel so inclined,” Loki said. Hveðrungr nodded and stood at attention as Loki left, vanishing in the same moment as the suit did. 

Tony had watched with frantic urgency, trying to read into every slight movement in their interaction. 

They’d been utterly comfortable with each other, even if Hveðrungr’s speech was polite and formal. 

Loki walked as Hveðrungr towards Tony, still weary of the man’s sour mood. Tony stood up from the table and immediately came towards him, throwing himself into Hveðrungr’s chest and wrapping his arms tightly around him. 

Loki went still. He stared down at the man clinging to him. Tony’s warm face was buried in his bare chest. Loki carefully set a hand in Tony’s damp hair, much more worried than before. “Tony? What’s wrong?” 

Tony’s chest rose and fell in one long breath. His arms tightened around Hveðrungr. “I want to go home,” he mumbled. “But I don’t want to leave you.” 

Tony was crushed by the guilt he felt riding off of Hveðrungr. It wasn’t what he’d expected to feel, but he’d become accustomed to it. The words spilled out. “I miss my home, I miss coffee and pancakes and hearing my alarm go off in the morning. I’m sick of being cold and tired and working here all day. Please, Hveðrungr—” Tony looked up into sad red eyes. “Stay with me today. I can’t spend another day alone down here.” 

Loki slowly set the arm that had been held limply at his side around Tony’s shoulders. He felt wrong and dirty comforting Tony like this, knowing that he was the source of the mortal’s anguish. “Your suit is finished,” he said very, very quietly. “Perhaps I should convince Loki to send you home instead.” 

“No!” Tony jostled Loki’s chest but didn’t let go. “Not without you.” Tony’s face flushed with upset. “The suit’s done, but I can’t go without you.” 

The panic and pain streaming through the bond from Tony made it hard for Loki to think. He was getting swept up in it, dizzied by Tony’s emotion. Tony buried his face in Loki’s chest again. It quelled Tony’s emotions just enough for Loki to say from the fog, “You were so happy when I saw you yesterday. I do not understand what happened, dear one.” 

“Yeah, well. I guess getting kidnapped and taken to a realm that I didn’t even know existed finally caught up with me.” 

Tony felt Hveðrungr’s guilt and sorrow renew, and it did nothing to calm him. He wanted to ask Hveðrungr to fuck him so he’d lose himself and his thoughts for a few minutes, but he didn’t want the very first time to be like that. Didn’t mean he couldn’t lose himself in a kiss though, because those were otherworldly too. 

Tony pushed himself up onto his toes, seeking Hveðrungr’s lips, but Hveðrungr didn’t lean down to meet him. Tony didn’t realize he’d let out a whine until he heard it, and then he felt embarrassed. Hveðrungr smiled, an attempt to soothe Tony. 

His words failed him. What could he possibly say to this mortal to make everything okay? 

Tony’s fingers grasped on his back, digging in to tight muscle before Tony slumped against Hveðrungr’s chest. “What’re we going to do, Hveðrungr? I can’t stay here.” 

Hveðrungr made a soft, pained sound when he breathed out. Tony only heard it because he was pressed to Hveðrungr’s chest. 

“If I…asked Loki to—allow me to visit, every once in a while, would that be enough?” 

“No.” Tony’s sincerity flared through the bond. “I—I don’t think I can handle you being a whole realm away.” When Tony looked up, Hveðrungr’s face was in more pain that he could remember seeing. Tony had to ask, even though he already felt the answer. “Would you come live with me?” 

“I cannot,” Hveðrungr admitted. 

Tony sighed. Hveðrungr’s cool skin felt good against his burning cheeks. His whole body was on fire with the upset, and he was beginning to get lightheaded from it. 

Hveðrungr’s long nails scratched his scalp and Tony shuddered. “You have not eaten breakfast,” Hveðrungr said. “I think you should.” 

Hveðrungr’s emotion felt…stern? Concerned? Tony couldn’t quite figure it out, but it was clear that Hveðrungr wouldn’t easily be persuaded. 

“I can’t,” Tony said. “It’s all terrible.” He rubbed his forehead against Hveðrungr’s chest, afraid of losing him again. “I’m not hungry.” 

Hveðrungr’s hand vanished from Tony’s hair. “I do not think it wise for you to be down here alone today.” 

Tony immediately looked up, a spark of hope in his eyes. Hveðrungr gave him an apologetic smile. “I cannot stay with you this afternoon, but this morning—” Hveðrungr looked away. “If I asked Loki to bring you to your room to stay, would it please you if we had breakfast together?” Hveðrungr seemed embarrassed to ask. “Perhaps afterwards I can persuade Loki to allow you to read in your room and unwind instead?” 

Loki felt Tony’s mood lift in the bond, so he wasn’t expecting Tony to say, “You have Loki wrapped around your finger, don’t you?” 

Hveðrungr frowned. 

“How?” Tony asked, and then Loki felt it. Jealousy was lurking beneath Tony’s questions, and Loki found it so absurd that he would’ve laughed had the situation not been so utterly unfunny. 

“We respect one another’s opinion,” Hveðrungr said very quietly with a look that told Tony to leave it alone. 

And Tony did, because unlike with Loki, Tony respected Hveðrungr’s right to his own secrets. “Okay. You wanna—go ask him?” 

Hveðrungr simply nodded. Tony’s hands hurt when he pulled away, he’d been grasping so tight. “Did I hurt you—”

“—No,” Hveðrungr answered, watching Tony flex his hand. “You did not. I will be back in a short while.” 

Tony nodded, holding up his hand and waving to Hveðrungr with a lost expression. Hveðrungr left through the usual door that vanished as Hveðrungr did. 

Tony turned and looked back over the forge. 

It would do good for him to be somewhere else today. And in any event, if he didn’t know how much time he and Hveðrungr had left together, he wanted to spend all of it with him.


	12. Chapter 12

Breakfast with Tony had been quieter than Loki had expected it to be. As Hveðrungr he’d coaxed the man into eating some pastries and drinking coffee in an effort to improve his mood. Tony had ended up spending most of breakfast telling Loki about the distant father that had raised him that vaguely reminded Loki of Odin, about the best friend he’d fallen in love with and dated until his soulmate came along, about what Tony had always dreamed of becoming and the frustration he’d often felt at living in his father’s shadow. 

Loki found himself relating more often than not. At the end of breakfast he had bent down and kissed Tony’s forehead before leaving with an apology. Tony had seemed better. Even now Loki felt Tony’s dull contentment when he searched for the bond. 

Loki’s own emotions were out of control. 

His date with Aslaug had gone smoothly, and when she departed with her delegation, Loki was both sad to see her go and relieved. He knew Tony wouldn’t be content with him wedding someone else, and yet Loki still tried to pretend that Tony would be fine. 

All of that paled, however, compared to the frenzy in his mind over the casket. He was finally alone. He stood in his bedroom, staring at the suit, replaying his memories again and again of the vault on Asguard. Loki closed his eyes, breathing in. He would don the suit, outsmart and overpower his way into the vault, and retrieve the Casket of Ancient Winters. 

 

Tony awoke to a crash. 

He shot up in the pitch blackness, heart racing. He couldn’t see a thing. He recognized the bed he was in, and knew in the shot of adrenaline running through him that it was late into the night. Tony held still. 

At first he heard nothing but his heart beat. 

Then, a guttural, lonely cry. Tony held his breath. The crying came again, louder, and this time Tony recognized the voice.

Hveðrungr.

Tony was out of bed before he knew it, scrambling towards the door. Tony waved his hand over the wood until he found the handle and pulled. Locked. 

Tony yanked at the handle, but it didn’t budge. “Hveðrungr?” Tony slammed his fist against the door. “Hveðrungr?!” 

Nothing. Tony pressed his ear to the door. Still nothing. “Hveðrungr?” 

This time when Tony went to rattle the door handle, it simply clicked open. Without thinking, Tony pushed the door open and stumbled out into the room. 

His gaze fell on the only source of light in the room. 

A glowing blue chest-like object set on a table. Tony immediately recognized the figure hunched over it.

Hveðrungr’s hair hung down over his face as he grasped the sides of the blue chest. Tony was immediately at his side, falling to his knees beside him and grabbing his shoulder. “Hveðrungr? What’s wrong?” Hveðrungr’s entire body was trembling. The sparks between them turned hot white. Tony rubbed his hand in small, soothing circles on Hveðrungr’s back and waited. 

Hveðrungr gasped. “Tony,” he said, voice cracking. “It’s broken.” 

Tony nodded his head slightly, not following. 

“It’s been broken this entire time,” Hveðrungr said with more rage than Tony’d ever heard in his quiet natured voice. “And they never had the decency to tell me otherwise.” 

“What’s broken?” 

Hveðrungr turned to face Tony, and for the first time Tony saw the way that his eyes shone with tears. He wanted to pull Hveðrungr into his arms, but Hveðrungr pointed to the glowing blue object. There was a thick crack splitting down the center of it. 

Tony had a feeling he already knew, but he asked anyway. “What is it?” 

“Our planet’s energy source,” Hveðrungr mumbled miserably. “The Casket of Ancient Winters.” 

“Maybe we can fix it,” Tony suggested. He felt Hveðrungr’s anger snap through the bond, and his own unwitting confusion at the innocent suggestion before they traded a single word. Maybe it was what made Hveðrungr take a deep breath and steady himself before answering. 

“The magic that was housed in it was ancient. It has been slowly disintegrating. No mage could restore this to what it was.” Hveðrungr was clasping it so tightly that his knuckles were pale. “Without this, I—” Fresh tears poured down his face and Tony was bowed over by his despair. 

Tony glanced over the room. This had been Loki’s to steal. The suit was a yard away, the hands and arms marked by spiraling black burns. There was evidently a lot of damage to it, but Tony’s attention was already back on Hveðrungr.

“Where is Loki?” He softly said, hating himself for asking. 

“Do you wish to see him?” Hveðrungr asked. There was an odd note of hope in his voice that Tony didn’t like to hear.

“No.” Tony’s hand went still on Hveðrungr’s back. “It’s just that suit doesn’t look good and I know he was out to—get this,” Tony said, awkwardly gesturing towards the casket. 

“He is fine,” Hveðrungr answered. 

They were both quiet for a moment, equally annoyed by the awkward jealousy they felt course through the bond and both blamed on themselves. 

Loki felt the entire world crumbling around him. He was hurting from his heist in Asgard’s heavily guarded magical vault, and now the casket’s damage threw his entire path to the throne in jeopardy. He’d always felt that he needed it to secure his place. 

And Tony was right there. The tender hearted soul mate that he didn’t deserve to have. Loki released the casket and turned back to grasp Tony’s shirt. He took one frantic look into Tony’s soft eyes before drawing him in and kissing him with desperation to get lost in him. 

Tony’s arm drew him in. Tony kissed back with breathless urgency, yearning moans pouring from his lips. Loki didn’t know if it was he or Tony that first pulled them towards the couch. All he knew is that suddenly he was pulling Tony on top of him as Tony’s lips trailed down his neck, Loki’s hands eagerly memorizing every curve of bone and muscle on the man through his clothing. He wanted to lose himself in Tony and never think again.

The colors and sparks dulled beside the longing pouring through the bond, the heavy pain, heartache, and anguish. It quickly became too much and Tony buried his face in Loki’s neck, his own eyes heavy with tears. Neither needed to say anything. 

They ended up laying there together, limbs tangled, the heat gone and replaced by mutual need for comfort. Tony wasn’t even disappointed that it hadn’t had lead to sex. He needed to hold Hveðrungr. He didn’t know how long they had, and he couldn’t carry it anymore. He didn’t remember drifting off to sleep. 

Loki held the sleeping mortal in his arms, mentally apologizing to him when he wasn’t lamenting the loss of the casket. He didn’t mean to fall asleep. He simply couldn’t function anymore.

 

In the morning, Loki awoke to his magic ringing out in gentle alarm. Someone was at his wards. Loki started to sit up. Immediately he spotted the suit and vanished it away to a pocket dimension, along with the casket. They were gone just in time for one of his servants to enter the room. 

“Good morning, High Prince and King In Waiting Loki.” His servant bowed, then swiftly carried the tray with his breakfast to his table. “Is there anything else I can bring you, High Prince?” 

“No. That will be all. Thank you Taavi.” 

His servant nodded and bowed. “Thank you High Prince.” As Taavi turned to leave, Loki felt an odd sensation pulsate through the bond. Out of habit he turned towards Tony’s door, only to recall that Tony had been with him last night. He didn’t know where Tony was. His own startled surprise was dulled by the cold fury he felt stirring in the bond.

Tony stood up from his hiding place behind the couch. 

He held Hveðrungr’s gaze with more ferocity than Loki and ever seen in the man. It frightened him. “High Prince?” Tony questioned. 

They both knew. They could both feel it in the bond, both knew that anything Loki would say would be a lie.

“Explain,” Tony demanded. 

Instead of answering, Loki drew upon his Asgardian glamor with a crushing sense of dread and defeat.

Tony stared at him for one moment, his heartbreak and betrayal suffocating Loki in the bond while his face remained one of impassive fury. “Take me home. _Now._ ” 

Loki’s own heartbreak spiraled through their bond, but he knew better than to fight. Loki stood. “And give me my god damn suit,” Tony snapped. 

Loki withdrew it from the pocket dimension. In his eyes and the bond alike he was pleading with Tony. He felt nothing in answer. Loki reached for Tony, knowing in his heart of hearts that it would be the last time he’d touch this soulmate. 

They were standing in Tony’s workshop.

“Sir?” Jarvis started. Tony wanted to cry. _Jarvis_. He’d missed him. He needed him right now. But he had something to do first. 

Tony stepped away from Loki and made sure the suit was standing there with him. “Get the fuck out,” Tony said. “And don’t come back.” 

Loki opened his lips to argue, to cajole, to debate, to plead, but he could feel Tony’s answer. He wished his last memory of Tony wouldn’t be of his eyes filling with hatred, of him turning him away. 

But Loki knew better.

So he nodded his head and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...There will be a happy ending......eventually....!


	13. Chapter 13

Loki stood before the mural, staring at his newborn self and the lights encircling him. He’d been spending more and more time standing here lately. Maybe it was in an attempt to convince himself that this was right. He was reclaiming what was always meant to be his. He was finally getting to have the life that he was meant to have.

But he still felt Tony in their bond, no matter that the mortal was a realm away. 

Loki didn’t like to examine all of the emotions he felt pouring through. They were vague and muddled, as if Loki were trying to hear Tony’s voice from several rooms over, and most of the time Loki could tune them out. Sometimes, however, they came through as if Tony were screaming in his ear.

Mostly it was a mix of anger and loathing.

Once, Loki felt how much Tony missed him.

He had thought about it the whole day after, desperately wishing that things had gone differently. 

He didn’t know if Tony felt anything from him. 

It would make sense, but Loki hoped that Tony didn’t feel his guilt and self-loathing. 

Mainly, Loki hoped that Tony would be able to move on. He hadn’t meant to wound Tony. He hadn’t meant for things to go the way they did, and he certainly hadn’t meant both to fall in love with Tony and to break his heart.

Tony was tenderhearted and so much kinder than Loki deserved. Tony was better off without him. 

Loki touched his fingertips to the mural and walked on. He was due for another courtship date with Aslaug in a week.

 

Aslaug set down her drink, the metal tankard hitting the table with a dull thud. “I should tell you about the lover that I have taken.” She spoke casually, as she often did, without a line of worry or doubt in her expression. 

Loki’s eyes darted up towards her from the spot he’d been staring at on the table. “I thought we agreed that our dalliances would be accepted.” 

“We did,” Aslaug quickly agreed. “But can I not speak of mine?” 

Loki traced his pointer finger along the edge of his cup. He and Aslaug had spoken of many things, but never anything personal. It was a strange departure from their usual routine. 

Uncertain, he simply inclined his head.

Aslaug leaned back against her chair. “His name is Fiske. He is an apprentice to the head cook at my palace.” Her lips pulled up slightly in a near smile. “When we started seeing one another, we both understood that it could never become official. We have—grown around it. He is quite happy for my courtship with you, and understanding.” Aslaug tilted her head slightly. “I am very fond of him, but I understand my role. There is a certain expectation and obligation we carry with our titles that few others can understand, is there not, High Prince Loki?” 

Loki fully recognized that he was being offered sympathy. He just did not know why. “There is,” Loki agreed simply. 

Aslaug made the same peculiar near smile as before. “Then may I ask about the one you love?” 

“I—love?” Loki’s shock had slipped through, he knew, and he fumbled trying to make up for it only to have Aslaug swiftly, easily continue. 

“Yes,” she said calmly.

Loki looked away, wondering if color filled his cheeks as his mind raced to Tony and longing filled his chest. 

“I want to be perfectly clear that I do not mind who you see,” Aslaug said. At Loki’s questioning look she elaborated. “It is quite obvious that your heart is with someone.” Loki blinked. “You have lost weight since I last saw you, High Prince Loki. I do not wish for you to feel as though you must keep it a secret from me.” 

Loki’s mouth was dry, but he found himself so much more receptive to speaking to Aslaug than anyone else. He had no one to talk to about this, and he liked Aslaug. She was trustworthy. “I do not mind to be discreet,” Loki finally said, “but he will not stand for it.” Loki ran his fingers through his hair. It was a relief to finally talk of it to someone. Especially someone that understood and was under similar pressure. “I gave him no other option and he—left.” 

“You should seek him back.” 

Loki’s lips came back in a reflexive sneer. Aslaug wasn’t affronted. “We are a better pair when we are happy and well,” Aslaug said simply, practical. “If he misses you as you miss him, then I am certain that he can become agreeable towards the situation. I can even have Fiske speak with him, if you wish. Where does he work?” 

“At a great distance,” Loki said, immediately flustered and protective. “I—do not believe there is anything that I can do to convince him.” 

“I ask that you try, High Prince Loki.” The assertive, bold tone of her voice surprised Loki again. He was not used to anyone speaking to him that way. With hatred, certainly, but not like this. Aslaug’s tone didn’t leave room for debate, but it was kindly concerned too. “I am hesitant to continue our courtship while this persists.” She paused. “The expectation will only be for it to accelerate as the months continue, and I do not want either of us carrying doubts on our wedding day.” And coronation. That was the expectation.

Loki licked his lips. He knew Aslaug was clever, but it was also clear that she’d put the pieces together without any effort whatsoever. With a certain degree of defeat in his voice he said, “Is it that obvious, Princess Aslaug?” 

“Yes.” She set her hand in the middle of the table, not quite offering it to him, but making a gesture of comfort all the same. “Since our courtship truly began, High Prince Loki.” 

Once more Loki found himself falling slightly for her, for her clarity, compassion, independence. Under different circumstances, had they not both been in love with other people, they might’ve fallen completely for each other. Perhaps. “I do not wish to jeopardize our partnership,” Loki said. He didn’t want her to have second thoughts, although it appeared it was too late for that. “To be entirely transparent, Princess Aslaug, I hold you in high esteem. I cannot imagine a better partner with which to manage the throne.” Loki breathed in. “I will…speak to him. I cannot make any promises, but I do hope that you will not abandon our courtship if I fail to change his mind.” Loki couldn’t bring himself to admit that it was over with him and Tony, but he hoped his expression conveyed it.

Aslaug answered him with unexpected warmth and kindness. “Of course, High Prince Loki. All that I ask is that you give yourself the opportunity to try—if it cannot be amended, I will only support you when you find another.”

Loki’s eyes felt warm. He pushed the sensation aside. “Thank you.” 

“Of course.” 

 

It was strange. It was as if he’d needed Aslaug’s permission to pursue Tony. Or was it an excuse? He tried to tell himself it was because she’d made an ultimatum, although he knew that wasn’t true. Whatever it was, Loki found that it didn’t take much convincing himself to set off to Midgard in search of Tony.

The room that Loki had found Tony in before was dark. There were a few dim lights. There was no doubt that it was Tony’s, however. 

The suit was laid out on a metal table beside Loki with a few wires attached at various joints.

“Loki.” 

Loki spun around. He saw no one in the darkness. He did not even recognize the voice. 

“Sir requests that you be informed that he has no projects left to complete for you, nor will he accept any new ones, and if you persist in staying I am authorized to use force to remove you.” 

“Where is he?” Loki still searched for the source of the voice, but found none. 

“Sir is at a rehab facility. Would you care to leave a message?” 

Something wasn’t right. The room felt odd, unvisited. “When will he return?” Maybe Tony would be back in a few hours, Loki tried to tell himself. 

“Sir has forty two days before his scheduled return. Would you care to leave a message?” 

“Where is he?” 

“I am not authorized to disclose that information.” 

Loki’s heart was pounding, though he didn’t know why. “Where is he?!” 

“I am not authorized to disclose that information.”

Loki huffed. He was a mage. He didn’t need help. 

He vanished as quickly as he’d appeared.


	14. Chapter 14

It was about ten minutes past lights out, and Tony was doing his usual routine, reading an ancient paperback book by the light of a battery powered book lamp. It was comforting and Tony couldn’t ever turn his mind off for a good hour past lights out anyway. 

Tony always snagged his books from the center’s library. Currently he was working his way through a set of old romance novels. Someone had taken the liberty of underlining their favorite scenes with a ballpoint pen. The ink had faded long ago. The aged book smell didn’t quite mask the odor of an old perfume. 

Sometimes Tony wondered about who had left the books behind. Most of the time he was just grateful to have something to take his mind off things. 

Tony was enjoying a particularly raunchy chapter when a shadow caught his eye. 

Tony tilted the book, not wanting to lose his spot in the chapter, but curious enough to cast the angled light over the room. 

Tony didn’t react when he saw a familiar face. 

Tony simply stared. 

Loki stared back at him with sad, forlorn eyes and no small amount of fear hidden in the cautious way he held himself. One foot was shadowed behind the other as he stood slightly angled, one hand against his chest. He seemed tired, thinner and jauntier than Tony remembered him last. 

Most of his form was hidden in the shadows, drawing the color from Loki and leaving him as a grayscale figure beyond the foot of Tony’s bed. 

In the back of Tony’s mind he recognized that the Loki there seemed very real, and yet everything about him and the situation was so surreal that Tony’s only reaction was to twitch his foot beneath the blankets. None of the trepidation or feeling that Tony expected to have came out, and he found himself speaking without meaning to. “I told you not to come back.” 

Loki swallowed. Why did he look so frightened? “You did.” Loki rubbed his thumb over the wrist he’d pressed against his chest. “What is this place? It is far from your quarters.” 

“It’s a rehab center,” Tony said lifelessly. Part of him wanted to get back to the book, despite the way he couldn’t pull his eyes away from Loki. He wasn’t even certain if Loki was real. 

It was easier to believe he wasn’t.

“I do not know what that is,” Loki said. 

Tony frowned. Real Loki wouldn’t know that, but didn’t ghost Loki know that he was being annoying by staying so in character? “It’s a place where alcoholics like me go to get sober.” It was the first hint of annoyance that had slipped into Tony’s otherwise listless voice. 

Loki took a step closer to the bed, and Tony immediately pulled his legs up towards his chest. Loki stopped. “You—” Loki didn’t seem to know the wording. 

Tony said it for him. “Relapsed? Yeah. I did. After a week or two of being back.” Tony didn’t want to have this conversation anymore. He wanted to finish his book and go to bed and have the normal night that he was supposed to be having before Loki’s stupid ghost ruined it. “Now can you fuck off? I want to finish this chapter and I’ve got equine therapy in the morning.” 

Tony just couldn’t handle it right now. He needed to push Loki away because facing him was too much.

Loki’s ghost bit down on his lip. “I did not mean to leave you in pain.” 

Tony grinned, a gruff sound uttered in his throat as he shrugged his shoulders. He looked back down at his book, angling the light off of Loki. 

And yet Loki still spoke to him. 

“I did not mean to deceive you as Hveðrungr, Tony. You mistook my form and I did not correct you, and then I found it difficult to, thinking I could at least grant you the experience of a soulmate while you were in my realm. Who you knew me as when I am Hveðrungr is still me, Tony. Every part of it.” Loki drew in a slow breath. “I am the king of a vulnerable race, Tony. I must do certain things for my people, and sometimes those things are at a great cost to me.” Loki dropped his hands to his sides, shoulders slumping. “I was wrong to deny you as my soulmate, even if I cannot have you openly.” 

Loki was silent for a while. Tony hadn’t made sense of a single word on the page in front of him as Loki spoke, but he couldn’t tear his gaze away from the blurry text. 

Softly, Loki added, “I am truly sorry, Tony. I did not mean to hurt you like this.” 

Tony’s eyes stayed frozen on the page. He didn’t want to answer Loki. Determined, he looked down at his book. 

When Tony finally mustered up the courage to look up again, Loki was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Usually Tony spent the hour he had to himself after lunch going for a walk out on the grounds or socializing, but today he’d retreated to his room and curled up with a book on the bed. 

He was smiling to himself at a scene when he felt a surge of anxiety and heavy concern that sank down into his stomach. Tony recognized the guilt that carried with it like a storm cloud. 

He still held his breath when he looked up, grasping at denial. 

Loki was standing in the center of the room, wearing a simple green tunic and slender pants. 

He looked so much _more_ exhausted in the full light of day. His skin was dull and pallid. It seemed like his hair was thinner. He held one hand in the other, flexing his fingers. When they made eye contact, Loki drew in a heavy breath. 

“Yesterday your servant said you would return home in forty two days.” 

Tony stared at him. Loki didn’t back down. He simply held Tony’s stare, though Tony could feel his rising discomfort through their bond. “And now it’s forty one,” Tony said. 

“Why?” 

Tony tensed. He knew that Loki didn’t understand, and yet he couldn’t answer gently. “Because it’s a ninety day program.” He lowered the book in his lap. “Nobody sobers up in a day.” Tony read the confusion in Loki’s eyes better than their bond, which was already oversaturated with other emotions. “This place helps me. It’s like a—healing place.” 

“It is my fault that you are here.” 

The wave of guilt made Tony want to puke, but he simply shut his book and crossed his arms over his chest. “I am here because after two weeks of being home and being poked and prodded for details of my kidnapping and escape and that entire shitstorm, I gave in to the impulse to steal the bottle of whiskey that my father keeps in his cabinet and down it in one go. I don’t remember what happened after that, but I voluntarily checked myself in here the next day,” Tony’s tone was utterly clinical, although he couldn’t hide the pain and self-blame he felt from spiraling through their bond. 

“Because I kidnapped you,” Loki said, voice lingering on the words like he was still putting the puzzle together, although Tony was drowning in Loki’s guilt. 

Tony brushed his fingers over the cover of the book. He just wanted to fucking read. “Because I chose to drink.” Loki’s entire appearance seemed to have changed, and Tony kept staring at him, like somehow his brain needed to memorize the new version. 

Loki rubbed one hand over the other, but it did not leave his chest. “Are you content here?” 

Tony shrugged. “As much as a person can be in rehab, Loki.” He knew Loki was concerned, but Tony just couldn’t not be a dick about it.

Loki didn’t seem convinced, but he nodded his head. “May I—visit you?” 

Tony understood the raw vulnerability in the question. He felt Loki’s longing. And yet… “Isn’t that what you’re doing now?” Loki squinted, and Tony felt the pain flicker through their bond. Tony licked his lips. “Visiting hours are in the afternoons and by appointment only.” 

Loki vanished. 

Tony stared at the spot he had been in for a long time. 

He knew Loki had left because Tony had pissed him off and upset him. Tony couldn’t have done anything but push him away, though. 

If Loki had been real. At all. Ever. 

 

The next time Loki appeared, it was past lights out and Tony was reading again. Several days had passed, although sometimes Tony had looked back over his shoulder, mistakenly thinking that he felt the bond growing louder only to be disappointed when Loki wasn’t there. 

The chair from Tony’s desk thudded as it was dragged across the floor. Loki threw himself down in it. He set his finger tips together and stared at Tony with a slight glare. 

“What do you want, Tony?” 

Tony blinked. He angled the book light to get a better view of Loki. “What do I want?” He didn’t understand.

“What do you want, Tony?” Loki repeated, more forceful. “What do you want from me?” 

He looked even worse in the book light today, somehow.

Tired, but eyes sharp, an arrogant lean in his posture that Tony was accustomed to but a cautious sensation in their bond that Tony was not. 

“Dunno. Some potato chips would be ok right now, I guess.” 

Loki sighed and stood up. Suddenly, Tony found that he didn’t want Loki to leave. “Why do you come as Loki?” Tony blurted out. He’d been wondering. “Why don’t you come as Hveðrungr?” 

“Because Hveðrungr is not my name,” Loki spat out.

Tony was confused by the anger and afraid to ask. 

“Think on it,” Loki said. 

“On what?” 

“What you want.” 

Tony looked more like a deer in the headlights than Loki now, the book light drawing Loki’s eye to how utterly fragile the mortal was. He was gone a moment later. Tony tried, but he couldn’t keep reading. That night he dreamed of Hveðrungr singing him a lullaby and brushing his fingers through his hair. In the morning though, Tony woke up knowing that it had been nothing more than a dream. 

 

When Loki returned, Tony felt how careful he was being even before he spotted him. Loki was seated on his desk with his arms crossed, wearing a heavy jacket that went all the way down to his knees, his long legs crossed at the ankle out in front of him. 

Loki felt Tony’s curiosity poke through the bond. It was an improvement. 

“I have come to see how you fare,” Loki said simply. 

Tony had been in the middle of digging through his clothes. He stood up, grateful that he was at least dressed now, minus his socks. He had group therapy in ten minutes. “Ok.” It wasn’t clear whether it was an answer to how he was feeling or the fact that Loki was asking, not even to Tony himself. 

Loki pushed his thin lips together. “Have you—thought about your answer?” The softness in the way that it was asked reminded Tony of Hveðrungr. He still hadn’t totally reconciled the two. 

“About what I want?” 

Loki nodded. 

Tony stared at Loki, wondering if he was real again. 

What Tony wanted—a soulmate that wanted him right from the start—was already never going to happen. 

All Loki felt though was the surge of longing through their bond. His eyes narrowed. He knew the man wanted a soulmate. He also knew from his other soulmates though that an emotion meant nothing if the other didn’t say so. Feeling it in the bond wasn’t enough. 

More than anything, Loki wanted to know if he was forgiven, because he didn’t get the feeling that he was. In fact, he was certain that he wasn’t.

And this entire time since they’d reunited Tony had been…oddly calm. It set Loki on edge. 

“No,” Tony said, breaking them both free of their thoughts. “I haven’t—thought about it.” Loki’s end of the bond tugged at Tony. “There’s a lot that goes on around here,” Tony tried to explain. “I haven’t gotten a chance to really think about it.” 

Loki bit his lip. He believed the man, strangely enough. No matter how much he needed an answer, Loki was hesitant to push when the man was already in such a vulnerable state, despite how much thoughts of Jotunheim plagued his mind. 

Loki found himself wanting to reach out and touch the mortal. He set the feeling aside and stood to leave. 

And a pair of socks hit him square in the chest. 

Loki stared, dumbfounded for a moment, before looking to Tony for an explanation. 

But the mortal was staring back at him with an equally confused expression. “Huh,” Tony said. 

Loki wasn’t sure if he was being insulted. He left before the mortal could confirm that he was. 

 

It was several days before Loki appeared again, and this time, Tony’d had time to think. Once he’d started peeling that bandaid off, the torrent of emotion became impossible to hold back. Maybe that was why Loki stayed away until it calmed down enough that Tony could sit still for more than five minutes without tapping his foot or lashing out. 

Loki appeared in the late afternoon, right before dinnertime. Loki looked exhausted, but that was the only thing that Tony was willing to acknowledge. He set his jaw, tapping his foot. “What.” 

Loki couldn’t deny that he felt genuine relief. It was quickly followed by trepidation and fear, but Loki knew without a doubt that at the end of this conversation, they’d be getting somewhere. He warded the room from visitors and sound.

Loki slowly sat down in the chair at Tony’s desk. Tony was standing beside his dresser, across the small room.

“No. I haven’t thought about what _I_ want. What’s it even matter?” Tony let out a bitter, broken laugh with a sharp smile that hurt. “How can I when I don’t even know what _you_ want? You know, I don’t think _you_ even know what you want. You don’t. You fucking don’t. You stole me to bring me to some planet that you despise, to save it. Because you _have_ to be king. Do you even want to be king?” Loki’s eyes disappeared behind a slow blink. The tension in his posture and the firm press to his lips offered no answers. 

“I mean, did you ever stop to think that maybe, _maybe_ you have other choices? I mean, shit. Maybe having a mortal, Midgardian soulmate means you have other options than Jotunheim, or hell, even Asgard or Muspelheim or whatever—” Tony was cut off by the surprise from Loki in the bond, “—yeah, I went back and read about all of the realms and everything else I could find, I don’t know why you think I wouldn’t—” Tony almost smirked at Loki’s chagrin. “—Maybe you don’t have to be king of a realm that you don’t even like, and don’t lie to me now, it’s obvious that you don’t like it, so why fucking bother?” Loki hadn’t budged and it irritated Tony. 

“And did you ever ask about my life here? Besides what I told you? Because I might not be a king, but I’m as close to royalty as this freaking place gets, so it’s not exactly like you’d be taking a massive step down here, you’d still get all the luxury and shit if that’s what you want minus being responsible for the stupid throne—which I don’t think you like. And you know what? Enough about you. Wait. And the suit—your fucking power source, I _make_ power sources. And if you had actually treated me like a person instead of your ticket to power, I would’ve offered to look at your planet and do something for it—I mean hell, I probably would’ve done better than that magic box. But you wouldn’t know that, would you? All you fucking care about is you and what you want, I’m just here to make the shit you want, so how fucking _dare_ you ask what I want. You don’t fucking care. Stop acting like you do.” 

Loki’s lips twitched. 

Tony’d thought he was done, but he wasn’t. 

“And don’t act like a goddamn martyr thinking you’re the only reason I got here. I chose to come here, and I am going to fucking get better again, because I deserve to be sober and you don’t get to waltz into my life and destroy the sobriety what I worked so fucking hard to achieve just because you’re a shitty soulmate.” 

Loki’s emotions had been guarded, Tony’s own had been consuming the bond and drowning everything else, but Tony felt how much the last part hurt Loki. 

He crossed his arms. “Don’t act like you’re not,” he said, trying not to feel ashamed of the way he’d just hurt him. 

Loki drew a trembling breath in through his nose. It took him a fair amount of time before he could say, “I cannot deny what I have done Tony, but the only lies I have told you have been to convince you that Hveðrungr was anyone other than me.” 

“Bullshit.” 

“You presume to think you know why I did what I did,” Loki said, his own emotion breaking through. He could only hold himself back so much. “I _never_ promised to be your dear soulmate from the start.” He felt Tony’s surprise at his anger, but only pushed on. “You have no idea of the burden I carry for my realm, nor do you seem to _want_ to understand. I did not ask you to.” Loki trembled as he drew in a breath. “I’ve admitted that I wronged you as Hveðrungr, but that was _nothing_ malicious.” 

“You became Hveðrungr to make me cooperative!” 

“I did not!” Loki yelled back just as fiercely, on his feet suddenly. 

“Yes you did! You were just kind to me because you wanted me to build you that fucking suit—” Tony was crying, his whole face flushed as tears poured down his cheeks and slid down his neck, soaking his shirt collar. He sobbed out, “You don’t like me, so whatever it is that you’re here to ask me to do—” He couldn’t get out another word. His throat tightened as the sobs got worse, wracking his whole body. 

Loki was suddenly at his side, wrapping his arms around him and sending sparks flying as he said beside Tony’s ear, “No. I’m here because I love you, and I cannot lie to myself that I do not anymore.” Tony was tense, but he held his breath, listening and not shoving Loki away yet. “I did not mean to fall in love with you as Hveðrungr, but I did. That is the only reason I am here. I need nothing from you, Tony. I simply miss you.” Loki squeezed his eyes shut. “And I’m sorry.” 

Tony slumped and Loki held all of his weight, burying his nose in Tony’s hair as tears fell down his own cheeks.

The bond cooled like the earth after a summer rain storm. 

When Tony could breathe again, he looked up to see that Loki’s own eyes were red, his cheeks still wet. His brief surprise was replaced by a contentment that made Loki smile with a little humor. He had a lot to learn about his new soulmate. “I’ve missed you too,” Tony mumbled. It ached to admit, but it was true.

Loki hugged him tighter, pulling Tony in against his chest. He hadn’t realized how much pain he’d been in because of their severed bond until this very moment. He didn’t want to let go. 

Tony let Loki hold him a while, let him soothe the ache. It couldn’t keep his mind from racing though. “We still have a lot to work out.” 

Loki breathed in deeply but didn’t let go.

It took a lot of strength to ask, “When may I visit you again?” 

“Come…come see me when I’m out. I don’t think I can focus on what I need to do here when I know you’ll be coming every day.” Tony breathed out. “It’ll give me time to process,” he said softly. 

Loki nodded, hating himself as his mind drifted to Aslaug. Now was not the time for that conversation. “May I see you the day that you leave here?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, that’d—be good.” 

Loki reluctantly let go, tortured by he longing he felt from Tony, knowing it wasn’t wise to act on. “Then I will see you that day.” 

“Okay.” Tony offered Loki a hesitant smile, utterly bewildered by how radically things had changed in minutes. 

Loki offered a warm smile back, then hesitated a moment before placing his hands on Tony’s shoulders. Tony wasn’t sure what was happening until Loki bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead. “I will look forward to it.” 

He stepped back. “Me too,” Tony breathed out, his soft brown eyes staring up at Loki. Loki held his gaze with quiet promise. Then he was gone.

Tony stood there for a moment. 

Then he realized something. 

He missed Hveðrungr, too.


	16. Chapter 16

Once Loki had left, Tony lost spite as his main motivation. He was hesitantly hopeful about seeing Loki when he got out, and he found himself motivated by newer things — hope, relief, happiness even, sometimes. In the moments when he’d catch himself wistfully thinking of Hveðrungr. Loki. Whatever.

Tony’s day to day didn’t change all that much, although he traded the romantic paperback books for sci fi, and sometimes therapy was harder because he’d actually started talking about his soulmate. 

Tony spent the morning of his release carefully packing his bags, half wondering if he should at all because he’d just be back again, or if this was the last time he’d see this room. 

He knew Loki was on Earth, somewhere. He had been at times while Tony was in rehab, even though he didn’t visit. Tony had no idea what he was doing. He simply knew Loki was there because he could feel the bond get louder. 

And this morning it was a tumultuous sea of nerves on both sides. 

Tony wasn’t sure when Loki would arrive in person. He waited, hopefully, at the doors of the center with his bags in tow until it became obvious that he should just call Happy. When his driver came and got him to go home, he had only a few minutes to unpack before Obie appeared, spewing some bullshit about how glad he was to have Tony back. 

Tony was dragged along with his parents to some restaurant where the whole shebang felt like an obligation. It was over soon enough. Tony called Rhodey and caught up with him, but Rhodey couldn’t come out and see him because his daughter had a baseball tournament upstate. As night fell, Tony was already doubting whether or not Loki would come.

He felt silly for thinking that when he felt something soft and warm slip into the bond and looked up to see Loki standing a few feet away. 

Tony got up from where he’d been unpacking. His bedroom was dimly lit, and yet he could already see in Loki’s features how he’d improved. He was no longer gaunt and tired, but lithe and alert. And Loki was smiling at him. 

“I missed you.” 

Tony blinked. He hadn’t felt his mouth move, and yet he knew Loki’s hadn’t. Loki started walking towards him. “I did not know when you would wish to see me today,” he said quietly, politely, but his eyes were dancing with light. 

Tony sat down on the corner of his bed. He didn’t trust himself to stand. Loki seemed to take it as a cue to sit beside him. 

The mattress dipped and their thighs barely touched, faint sparks appearing at their point of contact. Tony sighed. It was a relief to see that, somehow. 

“Do you feel better?” Loki asked, his attempt at tact clear in voice. 

Tony shrugged. “It’s not like a cold where I’ll just be better.” Loki’s head tilted slightly, his inky black hair catching the light. “If you’re asking if I feel like I want to drink until I blackout, the answer is no. If you’re asking if I should be around other people drinking alcohol, the answer is probably not.” Tony rolled his shoulders. “Not that Howard thought that through at dinner. But he’s also an alcoholic, so there you go.” 

Tony ruffled his fingers through his hair, oblivious to the way that Loki’s eyes followed the motion with longing. 

“Would you—care to go out this evening? With me as a—celebration?” Loki raised his hand as if to offer to teleport them, and Tony’s hand immediately flew up in defense. 

He smiled awkwardly. “No offense, but I’d rather stay here. And I—I’d kind of like to not have you magic me away for a while.” 

Tony felt Loki’s wounded pride in the bond as Loki set his hand back in his lap, eyes downcast. However, Loki immediately forced cheer back into his voice. “Then may I ask what you would like to do this evening?” 

Tony pursed his lips. 

Even though Loki was sitting right beside him, and even though Tony felt the urge to draw Loki towards him (although he couldn’t make up his mind what for), something wasn’t right. It was still Loki. Loki who had held him captive and been at the top of Tony’s shit list for a while. 

It was hard to just change gears and lose all of that simply because they’d decided to work on it.

Loki felt Tony’s trepidation through the bond. He smiled softly, invitingly. Perhaps Tony wanted the physical contact that Loki craved and wasn’t sure if he could ask. “Tony,” Loki said, enjoying the name on his tongue finally, “Whatever it is, I will be happy to grant it.” His voice was an alluring purr as he stared into Tony’s brown eyes.

“Could you turn into Hveðrungr?” 

Loki’s face clouded over at once. Tony felt Loki walling off his emotions in the bond, but not fast enough. Loki’s words were cold and clipped. “I am not Hveðrungr in my Jotunn form. I am me, in the skin I was born in.” 

“Okay,” Tony said, trying to defuse the tension. “Well uh, Hveðrungr is kind of the version of you that was nice to me, and I got comfortable with—” Tony’s voice trailed off. 

Loki had pursed his lips but he was thinking hard about it. 

Tony tried again. “And I kind of miss you that way. You as your—Jotunn form. But I’m—” Tony took a deep breath in. “Not used to it yet, this way.” Loki seemed a little calmer. “You this way, being nice to me.” Loki’s guilt roared up again. “I miss the other you too.” 

Loki closed his eyes. 

Tony felt Loki’s irritation, his upset, and yet he still watched in awe as Loki’s appearance drew back and Hveðrungr was left sitting in his place. 

Loki felt Tony’s joy surge through the bond, and was astounded at just how much Tony had missed him in this form. 

It made sense why Tony had the reaction with his explanation, but it also hurt. 

But then Tony reached for Loki’s hand and the contact was worth it. 

The bond flared to life, sending sparks up Loki’s spine. Tony’s hand seemed much warmer in this form too. He wanted to pull Tony into his lap. He glanced over to find Tony watching him with open affection. Loki leaned in, wanting to set his forehead against Tony’s. He needed to feel the mortal’s lips again. He needed—Tony leaned away and Loki was met with air. 

He blinked. Tony hadn’t let go of his hand, but there was a defiant look on his face. “There’s something we should’ve brought up back when I was in rehab.” Loki tensed. He wasn’t sure where Tony was leading. “You were courting somebody back on Jotunheim.”

Loki’s dread slipped through the bond before he could stop it. Tony let out a disgusted huff, letting go of Loki’s hand and rolling his eyes. “She has her own lover,” Loki said quickly, placatingly. “It is only to be a marriage of political convenience. We will not be together in the sense that you think. Aslaug and I are very firm on that, what we do in our personal lives is our own business—”

“—Seriously?” Tony cut him off. “Ser-i-ous-ly?” Loki turned to him with pleading eyes, twisting on the bed to face Tony from where they sat. 

“Tony. Tony, there is to be nothing romantic or sexual about our marriage—” 

“Are you married already?!” 

“No,” Loki said. “Not yet,” he added quietly. 

Tony got up from the bed. He pressed his hands to head. “This is—this is too much. I can’t—I fucking can’t—”

“If you speak with her lover Fiske, you will understand. He can help you understand why—”

“—I think I’m going to be sick,” Tony said. He wasn’t sure if he was going to hurl or faint or both. He waved his hand out. “Get. Get off the bed—”

Loki leapt up as if to catch Tony, but Tony swerved to the right and crawled into his very normal sized bed. The room stopped spinning once his head hit the pillow. Loki was already at the side of the bed, his anxiety coursing through the bond and making Tony want to throw up again. He held up his pointer finger. “If you set so much as one inch in this bed, I will bite your fingers off.” 

“Anthony—”

“—‘m fine. I just need to lay here.” 

“I’m sorry—”

“—I’m sure you are.” 

Tony closed his eyes. He didn’t hear anything, and the bond didn’t fade. When Tony dared to open his eyes a while later, Loki was still standing at the edge of the bed. He was staring at the wall, his lips pinched and eyebrows pulled in tightly, his whole body rigid and annoyed as if he was determined not to move. Tony wasn’t used to seeing Hveðrungr, Loki, with such an expression. When he noticed Tony staring at him, he glanced down. 

For a while they just stared at each other, neither speaking. 

Loki held a hand against his mouth, then dropped it. “If I leave tonight, will we be right back where we started?” Loki’s hands vanished behind his back. “I do not wish for that.” 

Tony rubbed his temples. “The—the bond aches when you leave.” He set his hands down and gripped the sheets instead. He wondered if Loki felt how sick he felt. “I can tell when you’re here, or on Jotunheim.” Loki inclined his head slightly. “What were you doing those times when you visited Earth?” 

There was no sense in lying to Tony. Loki’s red eyes scanned the room. “I was researching this realm. It has changed since I last visited.” Tony wanted to ask about that, but Loki continued. “You were not exaggerating when you said you were close to royalty.” 

“So come here and be a king.” 

Loki blinked, his unhappiness sinking down into their bond. “Jotunheim needs me.” 

Tony knew this was a bad argument to start, and yet he said it anyway. “But do you need Jotunheim?” 

Loki surprised Tony by saying nothing. Tony was left to admire his bare chest, half-loathing himself for doing so. 

“I will stay close by tonight,” Loki decided. “I do not think you are well,” he said in a way that reminded Tony of the Loki he’d gotten to know, not Hveðrungr. 

“Okay.” Tony didn’t know what else to say. “I’m going to sleep then. Don’t hover at my bedside like a ghost all night long.” 

Loki didn’t smile. He just turned and walked over to one of Tony’s armchairs and made himself at home, drawing a book and a small floating light from thin air. The surreal sensation of watching him read wore off after a while and Tony turned on his side, away from Loki. It was more comforting to have Loki with him than Tony had realized until he was there. Tony fell asleep faster than he expected to. 

 

In the middle of the night, Tony woke up. He sat up. It didn’t take him more than a heartbeat to find Loki, and when he did, Tony’s heart melted a little. 

Loki was back to his usual form, not Hveðrungr, but he’d fallen asleep in the middle of reading. His book was open on its side, wedged between Loki and one of the chair’s arms. Loki’s neck was bowed forward as he laid slumped back against the chair, his lips parted as his chest slowly rose and fell. 

Tony held his breath as he pulled back his own covers. He tiptoed against the cold floor, grabbing one of the throw blankets from the end of the bed. 

Tony carefully slid the book from Loki’s side, somewhat expecting Loki to wake up. He had to be more exhausted than Tony had thought. Tony shut the book and set it down, holding his breath again as he carefully draped the blanket over Loki. 

Then Tony snuck back over to his bed. He drew the warm sheets in around him, but his eyes did not leave the sleeping mage.

_You have no idea of the burden I carry for my realm, nor do you seem to want to understand. I did not ask you to._

_I love you, and I cannot lie to myself that I do not anymore. I did not mean to fall in love with you as Hveðrungr, but I did. That is the only reason I am here. I need nothing from you, Tony. I simply miss you._

With a sigh, Tony threw back the covers. 

Loki woke up to Tony nudging his shoulder. He blinked at the blue sparks that fell to the floor. “What’s wrong?” He asked, fighting off a yawn. Maybe Tony resented him for staying.

“You’re going to get sore sleeping like that.” 

Loki sat up. A blanket fell from his shoulders. He stared at it in surprise, then melted a little when he realized Tony had to have been the one to put it there. Loki looked to him for direction. 

Tony gestured towards the bed. “You can sleep on the bed. Just stay on your half,” he added with emphasis. 

Loki solemnly nodded as he stood up, trying not to let his joy show in the bond. He didn’t think he was successful though, because he saw Tony hide a smirk as he walked back towards his half. Loki carefully crawled into bed, very much on his side. 

The blankets drew over his shoulders, towards Tony’s side with the mortal’s movements. Loki’s heart picked up a few beats. 

He felt hopeful again. 

As much as Loki wanted to stay awake and think, his exhaustion and Tony’s reassuring proximity drew him right back to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Tony woke to a hand nudging his shoulder. On instinct, Tony started to roll away to the other side when he heard, “Tony.” 

He blinked, instantly awake. Tony rolled back over to find that Loki was standing on his side of the bed. “I have to go back to Jotunheim. I have been gone too long.” 

Tony stared at him, unable to answer right away. Loki was holding one hand against his chest, and despite his princely air, Tony could tell that he was anxious to be back. Fuck. They’d barely had time to talk. “When will you come back?” 

Loki shifted his weight from one foot to another, dropping his hand back down to his side. “Will you not consider coming with me?” 

“And be confined to one room again? No way.” 

Loki didn’t seem shocked by his answer. “I will come when I can then. Is there anywhere or time that I should not—visit you? I do not want to complicate—”

“—uh, Loki? As far as everyone who was made privy to my kidnapping and saw the security footage know, you’re my kidnapper. Which, I mean, you are. My dad’s security and the police would both go for you. So yeah, pretty much the only place it’s really ideal for us to meet is here in my room where no one can see you, or some place that no one knows either of us, which wouldn’t be in this city for sure.” 

Loki’s lips thinned. His eyes narrowed, and Tony could feel in the bond how Loki was attempting to calm and steady himself. “So we are both to be confined to the other’s rooms.” Tony was about to say something smart assed when Loki added, “I cannot be a king on this realm then.” 

“Nobody knows you when you’re blue.” 

Loki turned a steely glare towards him. “On your planet? That would only make me a spectacle. It cannot work, and you know it.” 

Tony looked away, but Loki felt his hope in the bond.

Loki huffed. “I’m leaving. I’ll see you when I can next get away.” 

“Hey, uh, Loki?” Tony was softer when he spoke this time. “Don’t be gone for a week or something, okay?” 

The tension drained from Loki’s posture. It was with something equally soft that he answered, “I will endeavor to do my best not to, Tony.” 

Tony nodded, disappointed as Loki faded from view, along with the closeness of the bond. 

 

Loki reappeared in his own bedroom and pressed a hand to his chest.

He closed his eyes and let out a breath. Tony hadn’t caught him. 

Loki had woken up feeling like he was in utter bliss. Before he even opened his eyes he recognized the joy and contentment singing through him, and was only able to enjoy it for a moment before he found himself wondering why he felt this way after so long. He felt the warmth of limbs tangled with his own and opened his eyes to see Tony.

Gorgeous Tony, who looked utterly peaceful and content in a deep sleep. 

He’d crossed the line. Loki hadn’t remembered doing it, but he had. 

And Loki had, just for one moment, dared to try and memorize how it felt to have Tony pressed to him in his Asgardian form. How it felt to hold the small of Tony’s back. The colors radiating along their skin. Tony’s soft breath against his skin. 

And then Loki had held his breath and carefully untangled them, terrified of waking him. It was only when Loki had been safely back on his end of the bed that he’d let out the breath. 

Loki had just stared at Tony then. He wanted the man, he couldn’t deny it. It went against his plans and his better judgement, but he hadn’t lied when he’d told Tony that he’d fallen in love with him. Loki wanted so much from Tony, and he couldn’t see how it would be his to ask. Too much had gone wrong already. 

But Tony had allowed him this, hadn’t he? 

Loki thought on that as the nagging feeling of returning ate away at him. It wasn’t long before Loki went to wake Tony and announce his leaving. 

Loki took his hand from his chest. He returned to his Jotunn form. He had politics to play and a vulnerable kingdom to protect. He also needed to seek out Fiske. He wanted to meet the man in person before attempting to introduce him to Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just had to get that bit about them waking up together for everyone. :)


	18. Chapter 18

Tony was sitting in his lab’s computer chair. His feet were pulled up onto the seat with him and his hands were pressed together like a prayer and resting against his lips as he thought. There was an image of himself on screen, but that wasn’t what Tony was interested in. 

It was the image of Loki, tangled up in his arms, deep asleep. 

Tony had recognized that Loki was a good looking man, but he couldn’t see their soul mate marks on film. They looked…Tony didn’t want to say perfect, but they did look perfect together. Tony still preferred to see the colors that danced along their skin when they touched, but he had to admit that they made an attractive pair without them too.

It wasn’t the first time that Tony had played the footage. The first time had been when Jarvis had snarked at him about his kidnapper turned sweetheart, and Tony had watched as he’d been the one to roll over in the dark, seeking Loki. Tony knew he’d been asleep, but he was still surprised as he watched himself curl in around Loki like it was nothing. In his own sleep, Loki had instantly relaxed, the familiar worry in his brow vanishing and his entire body releasing tension. They’d both adjusted in each other’s arms all night, rearranging limbs and pressing ever closer, never letting go. 

And then Tony almost felt guilty at the panic in Loki’s expression when he woke up, at the way he carefully extracted himself from the embrace. But afterwards, safely on his own side of the bed, the way that Loki stared at him…it was the first time that Tony found himself completely believing that Loki had meant it when he said he was in love with him. 

The longing on Loki’s face was too painful to watch, and so Tony found himself replaying the part where they slept in each other’s arms. 

Tony was deep in thought about them when he felt the bond grow louder. He ignored it at first, until it got loud enough that he realized Loki had to be on realm. “Jarv?” 

“Yes, Sir?” 

“Is Loki in my bedroom?” 

“It would appear so, sir.” 

Tony got up, shutting off the image. “And when were you going to tell me?”

“When the lovesickness in your eyes looked particularly painful, sir.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Thanks, Jarv.” 

 

When Tony made it to his bedroom, Loki had made himself at home in the armchair with a book again. His head snapped up when he heard Tony enter the room.

“You’re back,” Tony said. It’d been a couple days, but Tony was honestly glad that he was. 

Loki set his book down in his lap. “There is someone that I would like you to meet.” Tony didn’t like how serious Loki’s tone was, or the heavy, determined expression on his face. 

Tony’s fingers itched to tinker with something, but there was nothing near him to toy with. “I think it’s a little early to meet the parents, don’t you, dear?” 

Loki frowned, gripping the cover of the book in his lap tightly. “Tony. I have less than an hour to bring you to meet them, if you wish.” Loki was holding himself back. Tony’s heart was picking up too many beats. “It is important to me that you meet them.” 

Tony could feel his sincerity in the bond, and the weight of it was freaking him out. 

“Please, Tony.” 

Tony didn’t want to say it, but he could guess. His voice was dull as he asked, “You want me to meet the chick you’re going to marry.” 

Loki briefly closed his eyes, drawing in a breath. “You will meet her, but she is not who I wish you to meet. I wish for you to meet her lover.” 

“You realize that’s fucked up, right?” 

Loki’s knuckles went white on the book as his face went eerily serene. “What’s fucked up is that I am trying to woo a Midgardian soulmate when I have a realm to rule and years of political efforts at stake.” 

“You swear,” Tony said, mildly surprised. He couldn’t decide if it was amusing. 

A slightly cruel smile slid across Loki’s face. “I do. On occasion.” Tony could feel it coming before Loki said, “Especially when certain individuals are trying my patience.” 

Tony dug his hands down into his pockets. He looked away, remembering the video of them. The whole situation was fucked up from start to finish. “Fine,” he said. “I’ll—meet your girlfriend’s side piece, but don’t assume that means I’m cool with it.” There was fire in his eyes as he turned back to Loki. “I’m doing it because—” _Because I think it’ll make you realize how fucked up all of this is and then I can get you to see the light_ “—I’m trying your patience,” he added with a careless grin. 

Loki stood up. 

Tony knew it was coming, and it only made his heart race harder as Loki reached for him. He wanted the contact, shit, and not because he wanted to be teleported—and there they were, standing in a darkly lit room. Tony had just put together that it was Loki’s bedroom as Loki pulled a cloak out of nowhere and threw it over Tony, tightly buckling the clasp at his neck. 

“It’s weird to be back here.” 

Loki drew one end of the cloak over the other in front of Tony. “Don’t take this off. We’re going to be in a regular room.” 

“Regular is a debatable term here.” 

Loki grabbed Tony’s shoulders and stared down into his eyes. “No one is to know of this meeting, Tony. No one.” 

Tony frowned back up at Loki with unhappy resignation. He felt a little of Loki’s guilt creep into the bond, but there was nothing but a stern face pointed towards Tony. “Fine.” 

Loki stared at him a moment longer before dropping his Asgardian form and whisking them away again. 

 

Tony didn’t know what he’d been expecting. Maybe something grand. Not a dim little room with a few empty tables besides the two very tall Jotunns sitting at a table in the center. Their eyes both flicked to Tony with unapologetic curiosity. Loki ushered Tony over to the table and guided him to take a seat, keeping his hands on Tony’s shoulders. “Princess Aslaug, Fiske, please allow me to introduce Tony Stark of Midgard.” 

Aslaug inclined her head. Fiske stared for a moment before taking on a careless smile that felt forced, even if it seemed good natured. “It is a pleasure to meet you!” 

Loki’s hands squeezed his shoulders, ever so slightly. “Yeah. Nice, nice to meet you too.” 

“Tony, Fiske can answer any questions that you may have about discrete royal relationships,” Loki said. Tony could feel Loki’s tension in the bond, and he didn’t know whether to laugh because this was the guy’s idea, or let his own annoyance take over. 

“Awesome.” 

Loki sighed at the word. He didn’t care for it, but he made to move away from the table. “Princess Aslaug, I would like to relay to you the status of the Northern Province’s trade proceedings. Shall we?” 

“Yes.” She rose from the table and followed Loki to one on the other end of the room.

Tony had zero doubt that Loki could hear anything that he said, even if he was obviously trying to give him and the Fiske guy some space. Tony squinted at the odd room. “What is this place?” 

“It is a servant’s quarters for the kitchen staff,” Fiske said, sounding slightly embarrassed. “Although this one now is mostly used for storage.” He nodded towards the baskets along the walls that Tony had ignored. 

“Aren’t you worried that someone’s going to barge in here?” 

“High Prince Loki is quite adept at wards,” Fiske answered. Then he quietly added, “And I know from experience that this room is seldom visited.” Tony raised an eyebrow. He knew what Fiske was getting at. He just wasn’t sure why. “My princess cannot associate freely, just as High Prince Loki cannot. We—came here often, when we were first acquainted. My princess cannot command magic as High Prince Loki can.” 

Tony hadn’t needed it spelled out. He lowered his voice, even though he knew it was pointless, and asked the big question just to get this whole tap and dance out of the way, “Doesn’t it bother you that you can’t publicly say that you’re together?” 

Tony couldn’t exactly read Fiske’s body language. “Does it not bother you that you are asking High Prince Loki to jeopardize the peace in his kingdom?” 

“I’m not asking him to jeopardize anything,” Tony said, a tad louder and more hotly than he meant to. 

Fiske’s attention darted over to Loki before returning to Tony. He answered more slowly than before. “On this realm, the royals form political alliances through marriage. Their happy marriage is a reassurance of stability and unity between the provinces.” Fiske laced his fingers together and set them on the table in front of him. “It is not known outside of the royal families that taking lovers is a common occurrence.” 

“And what happens if one of them isn’t alright with the arrangement?” 

“I cannot recall a century in which that occurred.” Tony didn’t know why he believed him, but he did. “It is a very privileged position to be the lover of a royal. You receive all of the benefits without any of the burdens or expectations. I—I mean no disrespect, but I am puzzled by your—reluctance.” 

“Would being soulmates with him change anything?” 

“No,” Fiske said, and this time, Tony felt pretty confident that the whole being baffled thing was true too.

 

Aslaug’s attention kept wandering back to Fiske. Loki couldn’t blame her. He was watching Tony out of the corner of his eye relentlessly, but he was at least pretending to give them their privacy. 

Her reaction towards Tony hadn’t gone unnoticed, either. “I cannot help but notice your discomfort towards him. Are you having second thoughts?” Loki asked quietly. 

“No,” Aslaug answered just as quietly. Her eyes flicked towards Tony, and he saw the same tight expression as before appear. “He—looks Asgardian,” Aslaug admitted. 

It wasn’t what Loki was expecting to hear. He was taken aback for a minute. Then he felt wildly, viciously angered and protective. He tried to quell it, noticing the way that Tony was looking back towards him. “I,” Loki said delicately. “Also appear to be, at times.” 

“You were raised on Asgard,” Aslaug said. “You are not Asgardian.” 

“He’s _Midgardian_.” 

“Yes.” She turned back towards him. “It appears that he and Fiske get along well. That will be good in the future.” 

Loki blinked, trying to calm his racing thoughts. Of course Aslaug didn’t like Asgardians. No one on this realm did. But she was wrong. He was Asgardian. Just because he was stolen from this realm didn’t mean that he hadn’t called the other one home. He was Jotunn too. His gaze landed back on Tony. It was not his fault that he appeared Asgardian. And he was so much more fragile than one. If someone were to mistake him for one, he wouldn’t be able to handle a blow— “High Prince Loki?” 

He looked back at her. “I did not mean to offend you,” she said. “I know that he is not Asgardian. I apologize for making the comparison.” 

Loki nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement. Tony was staring at him again, worry and confusion seeping into the bond. “Of course, Princess Aslaug,” he said quietly. 

 

Tony didn’t think that he was saying anything wrong. At least, not anything that would get such intense reactions out of Loki. Tony was staring to worry, even as he felt Loki’s emotions flicker in and out of the bond deliberately. “My next soulmate will be amicable to it as well,” Fiske was explaining. Tony tried to focus. “Unless my princess and I grow tired of each other, I see no reason to stop seeing one another.” 

“What about Asgardians?” 

It was impossible to miss the way that Fiske tensed. Tony still asked. He wanted to know. “What are their relationships with their soulmates like?” 

“I—do not know, Tony Stark—of Midgard.” 

Tony knew he’d stepped on a nerve, but he wasn’t entirely confident that Loki would tell him about it in full. “What do you know about them?” 

Fiske stared at Loki and Aslaug, but they seemed unaware, whispering among themselves. Fiske stumbled over his answer. “They—kidnapped High Prince Loki and damaged our realm beyond repair. Do they really love as you and I might?” 

Tony blinked. 

Fiske became bolder. “They are cruel and blood thirsty. You do not have to worry that High Prince Loki is like them, Tony Stark of Midgard. He is not.” 

“That’s not what I was saying—”

“—He has sworn to hold them accountable for their crimes.” 

So Asgard and Jotunheim didn’t get along in a big way. Tony twisted his lips. He didn’t want to ask, but he wanted to know. “Does Jotunheim—consider themselves—a land of monsters? As a title, maybe? Like, I don’t know,” Tony said, sensing this was a horrible idea. “As a fierce, strong kind of thing?” 

Fiske stared at him. “Where did you get that idea?” 

“Oh, we uh, Midgard doesn’t really talk to you guys, all we’ve got is some stories that are super old, I don’t mean to offend you. To be honest, I didn’t even know this place existed until I met Loki.” Fiske quickly bought the lie, nodding his head solemnly. 

“We know that Midgard is isolated.” Fiske studied him for a moment, and Tony became acutely aware of their height differences again. All of the oversized furniture in Loki’s room for him was finally making sense. “I know that you have much to learn about Jotunheim. I will be happy to teach you over the centuries, Tony Stark.” 

“Oh, I, uh—I don’t live that long,” Tony said. He immediately felt bad for saying it, and then he was discovering pity was an easy emotion to read on Fiske’s face, even when he turned that pity towards Loki and then worry towards Aslaug. “Uh, but, I’ll be around for the next thirty years probably. Maybe forty, though I think my liver’s kind of shot.” 

That had just made it worse. 

Fiske leveled Tony with a look that he slowly came to realize was him being very serious. “High Prince Loki is expected to ascend to the throne soon. He will lead Jotunheim for thousands of years. In that time he will need Princess Aslaug at his side to help rule his kingdom and unite the provinces.” Did Loki make the cloak too warm? It felt way too warm. “Do not ask High Prince Loki to jeopardize millennia for a few decades.” 

Tony swallowed. He wanted to go home. 

He didn’t have to think twice because Loki was suddenly at his side, politely thanking Fiske and Aslaug for their time and ending the whole shebang with such grace that Tony couldn’t tell if it was the planned ending or not. 

Loki whisked them away to his bedroom and was guiding Tony down into an armchair to sit so quickly that Tony felt disoriented. He struggled to unclasp the cloak. Loki reached for it, undoing it in one simple motion. 

His eyes stayed settled on the clasp in his hand as he spoke. “What did Fiske say to you that has you so unsettled?” 

“Nothing. We just talked about the weather, you know. Whatever.” 

“Don’t lie to me, Tony.” 

Tony let out a sigh. When he looked up at Loki, he found green eyes watching him with compassion that he didn’t want to act out against. Tony blurted, “Are you mad that I’m going to die on you in a couple decades?”

Loki shoulders dropped as he let go of the clasp. “Nothing will ever prepare me for your death, Tony, I knew that from the moment I met you.” He pressed a few fingers to his forehead and then let go, making an effort to smile for Tony. “But I am not angry with you for it. Fate? Certainly. But Fate has not been kind to me in the past, so why should I expect it now?” Loki set one hand on Tony’s shoulder before thinking better of it and letting go. His eyes betrayed his fondness for Tony for a few heartbeats before they narrowed. “What else did Fiske say to you?” 

Loki had never expected for Fiske to botch the whole thing. He’d been meant to help Tony see that Loki and Aslaug had a working relationship, nothing romantic. Loki was having trouble sorting his own uneasy emotions in the bond from Tony’s.

Tony didn’t know what the point in lying was. They might as well have this out now. “That I’m asking you to throw away thousands of years for a couple with me, and okay, I see how that makes me the asshole—” Tony huffed. How the fuck had that happened? That wasn’t how this was supposed to go at all. “And I guess that everyone’s cool with this agreement except for me—Can I—Can I go home? I need to get out of here for a while.” 

Loki was reluctant, but he did not argue. “Yes.” Loki glanced towards his door. He didn’t have much time left to spare anyway before he was needed as a king. “But I will return to you tonight for a few hours, if that is alright.” 

Tony nodded. “That’d be good. For me to think and what not.” 

Loki brought Tony back home and left with an unhappy look and only after Tony promised him that they’d talk again that night. 

Tony ranted to Jarvis until he ran out of words to say. Most of the day was still left, and even though Loki hadn’t been gone long, the bond ached and Tony already missed him.


	19. Chapter 19

Tony’s bedroom was lit only by a projection on the wall when Loki arrived that night. The man was watching a film of some sort and startled when Loki cleared his throat. 

Loki’s gaze flicked towards the screen. “What are you watching?” 

Loki felt Tony’s embarrassment in the bond, but he didn’t need it to tell. It was as clear as day on Tony’s face as well. “Just—an old movie. I’ve seen it tons of times—” Tony winced. That sounded worse. “—I can pause it—”

“—May I join you?” 

Tony gave Loki a skeptical look. Loki simply stared back at him, confident. Tony grabbed a few pillows and propped them up on the headboard beside him. “Sure. But I don’t think you’ll like it,” Tony worried. 

Loki settled onto the bed beside Tony, relishing the spark of excitement that came from Tony through the bond. 

“It’s in the middle,” Tony said. “That girl and that guy are soulmates. They just don’t know it yet.” 

“How?” 

“You want me to spoil it?” 

Loki shrugged. “I don’t see why not. I’m watching it from the middle.” 

“I can go back to the beginning.” 

“Spoil it,” Loki said, not unkindly. 

“Their bond mark is that they both hear the same song when they touch, but they keep getting into situations where they almost touch but don’t, or their hands graze but it’s not long enough for them to put the pieces together. And then it kind of shows how things aren’t going well in their lives, but you know they’ll be a good fit, but they’re also both looking for their own soulmates instead of each other and it’s a comedy, I guess.” Loki hummed. If he knew it was a romantic comedy, he didn’t correct Tony.

Loki seemed comfortable, so Tony tried to let him watch in peace. He knew this was a sappy movie. He still watched it on some of his bad days though because it was comforting. Tony kept staring at Loki on the other side of the bed, unsure of what to say or how to act, but glad Loki was there all the same. 

Loki hadn’t expected to become absorbed in the movie, but he was. He felt like he was understanding Tony better through it. 

Midgard seemed to have a very different attitude towards soulmates. Here they only had one, and so that one was incredibly special in a way that Loki hadn’t considered before. Watching the two characters, it was like their lives didn’t start until the moment that they realized they weren’t alone anymore. 

Loki didn’t entirely care for the film, but he realized that some of the quirks he’d thought belonged to Tony might actually belong to everyone on Midgard. He hadn’t understood the urgency around finding a soulmate and the expectation that they’d breathe so much life into the other’s world before. 

He supposed it made sense. He’d forgotten what it truly was like to have one until meeting Tony again. And he and Tony had barely grown their bond. 

He’d also watched the movie aware of Tony’s own emotions in the bond. Tony wasn’t particularly adept at hiding them. He hadn’t had practice the way that Loki had with his other soulmates. Tony was absolutely lovesick watching the couple dance around each other. With far better clarity than before, Loki understood his longing. 

When the film ended and the lights came up once more, Tony gave Loki a hesitant smile. “Are you going to stay here tonight, again?” 

It wasn’t the question Loki had been expecting. He didn’t like the answer he had to give. “Unless you wish to sleep on my realm tonight, I cannot. Last time I was officially away traveling, but currently my guards think I have merely retreated away to my room.” Loki combed his fingers through his hair. “I have tried setting an alarm for myself to know if they break the wards in an emergency, but it is not fool proof. I cannot be so far away for long.” 

“I think I’ve had enough of being on your realm today,” Tony admitted. Loki wasn’t surprised. 

He brushed one thumb over the other in his lap, uncertain of what to say to Tony. He hadn’t expected to find Tony in a good mood, but since he was, Loki didn’t want to spoil it.

Yet Tony fully expected Loki to hold him to talking about what’d happened, and he decided he’d rather be the one to initiate. “Fiske, uh—” He heard Loki draw in a sharp breath and go tense beside him, even if it was subtle. “—He didn’t exactly care for Asgard. And I uh, I get if you don’t want to talk about it, and you don’t have to, but it was kind of hard to miss that there’s a huge rift between Asgard and Jotunheim, and I wondered how uh, you feel about it?” 

Loki’s eyes drew towards him, but he didn’t move otherwise. “In what way?” 

“Well, uh, you know I said that I’m kind of more comfortable with you as Hveðrungr, and I figured you don’t like appearing as him because, you know, what happened and all.” Tony stopped himself from chewing on the inside of his cheek. “But, uh, I started thinking it’s more than that?” Tony kind of felt like he already knew the answer, but he wasn’t certain. 

Loki drew in a slow breath. The bond was swimming with his reluctance and Tony was about to back peddle when Loki answered. “I—am more comfortable in this appearance.” He pursed his lips, thinking, and Tony didn’t want to interrupt. “They—” Loki licked his teeth. “Were uncomfortable today because Midgardians and Asgardians appear similar.” Loki was quick to emphasize, “But they are not.” 

“Fiske and Aslaug?” 

“Yes.” 

“So that means—”

“—that they would not be comfortable with me looking as such? Yes.” Loki let out a huff of a breath. He turned and looked at Tony then, and for once Tony felt like he could clearly see the gears turning in Loki’s mind as he stared at Tony. “May I show you something?” 

“Sure?” 

Loki reached for his forehead. His fingers had barely grazed Tony’s skin before Tony found himself staring at a mural on a wall. Loki held that memory in Tony’s mind long enough for him to study the ornately decorated carvings. 

“That is me,” Loki said quietly. “I was stolen as a child and thought lost.” 

Tony swallowed. “You’re—” The emotion had been thick. “In mourning.” 

Loki’s eyes vanished behind a slow blink. He leaned away from Tony and slumped back against the headboard. “I suppose I am.” 

“How long did you live on Asgard?” 

“Almost two thousand years.” 

“So almost your whole life,” Tony said. He churned through his memories, trying to dig up what Hveðrungr had told him about Loki. “And you were given a few years to prove you were Jotunn so that you could be have your coronation?” 

“Ten,” Loki said. 

“Ten years versus two thousand—I honestly can’t imagine it,” Tony said. 

“Fifteen,” Loki quietly corrected him. “I knew my birth father for five, and have spent nearly ten on my own without him.” 

“What was he like?” 

“Cruel.” 

Tony knew better than to push. There was silence for a few moments. “Honestly, Loki, there’s so much going on there, I don’t even know what to say.” He drew his fingers over the sheets beside himself. “I hate saying this—” There was no need to preface anything. Tony’s unhappiness flooded the bond. “—But I don’t know what to do. I don’t get Jotunheim, I’d probably freeze to death on it without you, and I definitely don’t know anything about Asgard, and I don’t want to be the reason that you don’t get crowned, but I…” Tony couldn’t look at Loki. “Want you.” 

A bitter smile crossed Loki’s lips. Fate must be laughing at him. “And I you.” 

Some of Tony’s sadness was replaced by relief. He was the first to speak. “I think this is just one of those shitty situations where no one’s right.” 

Loki nodded his head to the side. “It is,” he agreed. 

“Except for you kidnapping me,” Tony said. “That was completely not-right.” 

Loki felt humor in the bond and quirked an eyebrow, turning to find the mortal smiling. “Are we jesting about this now?”

“I think so,” Tony answered. A small smile graced Loki’s face. “Oh!” Tony said, forcing the cheer a little bit. “I think I might’ve figured out _why_ we’re soulmates though.” 

Even though Loki felt Tony’s humor, he had no idea what it meant, so he simply had to go with it. “And why is that?” 

“We’re both short.” 

Tony laughed at Loki’s indignity over the statement. “All the huge furniture makes sense now!” Tony exclaimed. “You’re way shorter than them—”

“—I’m still a good deal taller than you,” Loki huffed. 

Tony shrugged. “Being short has never gotten in my way.” Loki glanced at him and away again, and Tony found himself blushing at the wave of fondness radiating off of Loki. 

He wasn’t prepared for Loki to sit up and get off the bed. “Where’re you going?” 

Loki straightened his shirt. “I should be getting back.” He winced at Tony’s anxiety. 

“What’re we going to do?” 

Loki wished that Tony hadn’t asked. It’d been a good note to leave their evening on, and now it was gone. “Are you any more receptive to an arrangement with Aslaug and Fiske?” Loki felt Tony’s answer even before the pout reached his face. 

“How would I even live on Jotunheim?” Tony crossed his arms over his chest, drawing up his legs on the bed. “And, no, okay? I—I don’t know. That’s my honest answer. I—it hasn’t changed.” Tony was getting worked up, and Loki was instantly trying to soothe him. 

He sent warmth through the bond, walking around Tony’s side of the bed and taking on his Jotunn form as he did. “It has been a long day. Let us think on it another time.” A mischievous glint hit his smile. “I do not think your short stature can contain so much emotion—”

“—Are you making a short joke at me?” 

Loki’s smile was the answer. 

Tony smiled back, although it didn’t last. “We can’t do this forever,” he said quietly. “Something’s got to give.” 

Loki drew his fingers through Tony’s hair. “No. We cannot,” he answered. “But let us not solve it tonight, alright?” 

“Fine,” Tony breathed out. He wanted so much more from Loki’s touch, and it hurt as much as it filled the craving. 

“I’ll return tomorrow, or no later than the next day,” Loki promised. Tony nodded. Loki held his gaze for a moment before vanishing. 

Tony flopped down on the bed and sighed. “Jarv, start the movie back at the beginning.” 

“As you wish,” Jarvis answered, but with just enough judgment to remind Tony that Jarvis came from him.


	20. Chapter 20

Tony noticed before Jarvis could say anything. 

The moment he pushed his lab door open, his eyes darted straight to the missing suit. His first instinct was to call for security, but then he hesitated, already knowing the answer. “When’d Loki drop by, Jarv?” 

“At four fifty-eight AM. I did not alert you after last time.” 

Tony grinned. He’d given Jarvis a bit of a lecture about Loki. Apparently his AI had taken it to heart. “Did he take anything else?” 

“No, sir.” 

Tony scratched at his beard. He didn’t think that Loki had stolen it for the sake of having it. Knowing Loki, he was probably _using_ it, which worried Tony a hell of a lot more. “Say, uh, Jarv, the next time Loki drops by for anything other than to see me, it’s alright to wake me up, ok?” There was an annoyed acknowledgement from Jarvis. “How long did he stay?” 

“He arrived and departed in under a minute.” 

“Show me the footage.” 

Loki didn’t appear to be injured. He was in his Jotunn form. He was anxious though, Tony could see that. He couldn’t feel much of anything in the bond now, though. 

There was nothing he could do. He’d just have to wait until Loki came back. It did not put him at ease.

 

Loki burned the letter in his hand in a short burst of flame. “I will be sending nothing back,” he informed his mother’s bird. It glanced around the room, and for a brief second, Loki wondered if it was looking for Tony. It didn’t matter if it was. It could not communicate itself to his mother. It vanished a moment later. 

Loki began to pace the room. His mother had informed him that the casket was missing, and wouldn’t he just give it back? Asgard would be sending a delegation to retrieve it in the coming days. 

It was just enough time for Loki to figure out what he was going to do. 

He was bitter that his mother had simply accused him. He didn’t think they had proof, but he was not sure. It had taken them a long time to realize it was missing, so Loki assumed that there was no proof. Then, in a moment of terror, he wondered if the suit could be traced back to Tony. 

He retrieved it and sealed it away in a pocket dimension before pacing his rooms again. He’d been an imbecile to allow Tony to keep it.

Loki raked his fingers through his hair. He had wanted to avoid telling his advisors of what’d happened to the casket. He let out a scornful laugh. He’d imagined himself as a glorious savior for bringing the casket back. Now he’d have to be the bearer of bad news. 

He could simply return it. Or he could abandon it somewhere else. No. The suspicion of Asgard would be heat enough. It wasn’t wise to play stupid. 

And shouldn’t Asgard pay for taking the casket in the first place? Who were they to demand it back? 

He needed advice. He needed to play this right. He opened the outside door and turned to the closest guard. “Summon Chief Ingolf for me, please.” 

 

“You retrieved this on your travels?” 

Loki nodded. It was convenient that he’d been away “traveling” when he was staying with Tony. “I stole it from their vault,” Loki said. “I recalled rumors of it as a boy and I—could not resist the temptation to find out if they were true.” 

Chief Ingolf looked up at Loki from where he was hunched over the casket with an odd expression in his eyes. “You did not _steal_ it, High Prince and Future King. You retrieved it, something that we have desired to do for centuries.” Loki realized his expression was pride. 

Loki didn’t hide the grim expression on his own face. “It is beyond repair, and I—feel certain that they will come looking for it.” 

“Let them.” 

Loki stared at his advisor in shock. 

Chief Ingolf only appeared prouder. “Let them come and demand it back. We shall hold them accountable for the damages that they have caused to our planet. Their arrival will only be an admission of fault. This was never theirs to take, my Future King. We will demand compensation.” 

Loki brushed a hand against the side of the casket. “I have tried, but I know it cannot be repaired.” He drew in a slow breath. “And we cannot win a war against Asgard.” He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up in surprise. 

“While we all would have preferred to have the casket be well, we have always known that its destruction was a high possibility. We had never dared to truly hope to have it back,” Chief Ingolf told him honestly. “You have done us a great service, High Prince and Future King Loki. We should be celebrating your bravery and this precious relic’s return.” 

“But our realm—” Loki’s eyes sparked with anger. “—How are we to survive like this with the casket broken?” 

“With all due respect, High Prince and Future King, your talents in magic are extraordinary, but you were not raised on the magical techniques and arts of Jotunheim as our mages were. Let them try before you give up hope.” 

Loki gave a stiff nod. “Let us call an emergency council meeting then,” he said. “I do not wish to allow Asgard to arrive with us unprepared.” 

 

Loki hadn’t showed up as he’d promised. It’d been a few days, and Tony was getting a weird blend of emotions through the bond. Anger. Fear. Anxiety. Elation. Embarrassment? Anger. Anxiety. It just went on and on, and changed often enough that Tony didn’t know whether he should be worried or not. 

Obadiah was bitching at him about getting some new designs in though, so Tony was spending most of his time in the lab. 

Tony was in the middle of a project when he felt extreme joy and fear spike through the bond together. It was overpowering. He’d been trying not to think about what the emotions meant, but the joy…what if Loki was getting married to Aslaug? What if this was all wedding jitters and…? No. Loki wouldn’t do that, right? Tony really didn’t think that Loki would without saying something, but what if, what if— Tony closed his eyes. That bastard had promised to be back in a couple days and he was late. Tony found the bond and tugged. 

 

Loki felt the bond vibrating, like a string that had been plucked. It was faint and soft, but there was panic in it. Loki set down his glass and excused himself to the restroom. 

 

Loki appeared in the middle of the lab, knocking a cup of pens off the table and startling Tony. “You—” Tony exclaimed, then his breath was gone. 

White flowers adorned Loki’s hair. He was wearing an ornate cape and furs along with a gold tiara on his forehead. Petals tumbled to the ground as Loki took several steps toward him, red eyes worried. 

“You fucking—” Tony couldn’t speak. His throat clenched up. 

“Tony, what’s wrong?” Loki asked, voice low and stern as he hurried to the mortal’s side. “I felt you in our bond—”

He went to touch Tony’s shoulder only to find his hand batted away. “You went and got married?!” Tony burst out, face red. 

Loki only seemed confused. “What gives you that idea?” 

Tony gestured wildly towards him. “Uh, the white flowers, the fancy outfit, the fucking—what is going on? And don’t you dare lie to me!” 

Loki’s lips quirked up. Then he started to laugh. 

Tony stared at him like he was mad, which he probably was. 

Loki set both hands on Tony’s shoulders and leaned in, eyes dancing and bright. “I was just coronated.” Tony’s mouth dropped open. “The white flowers are an extremely rare occurrence on such a cold planet, and thus their rarity and beauty suit—” Tony caught the alcohol on Loki’s breath and pushed back, holding his own breath. “—fitting is it not,” Loki continued to gloat, slightly oblivious. 

His happiness might’ve been infectious if Tony hadn’t been so confused. Tony pushed Loki’s hands off his shoulders in the middle of him explaining the etchings on his crown. “Not a great idea to be blowing buzzed breath on a guy that just got out of rehab,” Tony snapped. 

Loki flinched. “I am terribly sorry,” he said, and Tony thought he might cry, but then Loki was coming his fingers through Tony’s hair. “I wish that you had been there, but it was unprecedented—”

“—I don’t think it was safe for you to teleport here—”

“—Nonsense, I have done so in far worse states and you needed me. But I must be getting back, I was only able to be gone a moment. I will see you soon, Tony? Tonight, or tomorrow, perhaps—”

“—Wait! Just tell me why you’re suddenly king, and tell me out loud that you’re not married.” 

Loki grinned at him. “My realm saw my retrieval of the casket as grounds to coronate me immediately,” Loki said. “And no, Aslaug and I are not married, although we are expected to be. Not yet though,” he assured Tony, smiling at him again. 

Tony swayed with from Loki’s happiness in the bond before folding his arms over his chest. “Ok. Go back to your party.” 

Loki only smiled at him with delight before vanishing once more. 

“Tell me that was fucking weird, Jarv.” 

“Indeed, sir. May I suggest however that you find something new to work on?” 

Tony nodded. “I’m going to grab a headset so you can talk to be about designs for the subarctic clean energy project,” Tony said.

He didn’t know whether to be confused, annoyed, or upset. He couldn’t fucking work now though, that was for sure. He grabbed his sneakers and left for a run.


	21. Chapter 21

Tony wasn’t surprised when Loki didn’t show up that evening. He didn’t really mind either, considering that Loki had been drinking. Tony had still been kind of expecting for him to have that buzzed euphoria from before when he showed up the next day. 

Tony noticed Loki out of the corner of his eye. He dropped the toothbrush in his hand and clutched his chest. “Jeez! We need to get you a doorbell or something,” Tony said, scooping his toothbrush up off the carpet. He wiped the toothpaste from his mouth. When he saw how Loki was staring at him, he froze. 

Loki strode up to him, his green eyes set and determined. Tony could only stare up in surprise as Loki stepped in close. “The delegation from Asgard will officially arrive this evening.” Loki flexed his fingers and then decided to go for it. He set his hand on Tony’s shoulder, yearning to trace Tony’s collarbone with his thumb, but knowing it wouldn’t be welcome. “I may not see you for a while.” A rush of emotion came from Tony. Loki was quick to continue. “You will stay here until it is safe,” Loki said, a warning in his eyes. 

Tony’s mind shot off in a dozen directions. He took a deep breath and picked one. “This is about that cube thing, isn’t it?” Loki tensed, removing his hand from Tony’s shoulder with a solemn nod. “I just want you to know that’s not the be-all, end-all, alright? I specialize in green technology. The cube keeps the climate on your planet cold, and that’s why you need it, right? I can build arc reactors for you that’ll do that, Loki. They won’t need a power source after their initial jump, they’ll last forever, or well, Earth-forever, I can’t honestly say how long, but they’ll outlive me, and we can work out how many you’ll need—” Loki had set both hands on his shoulders. 

“Tony, it is not your responsibility to save my planet.” 

Tony scowled, his hurt rippling through the bond. “But I can’t help? We’re fucking soulmates—”

“—That’s not what I mean.” Loki waited until Tony’s brown eyes were set back on him. “You are still recovering. I—am quite remorseful for showing up in the state I did yesterday. I thought only of your call, and I know that is not an excuse, but I—”

“—I don’t need the guilt thing. Thanks for noticing, but let’s get back to the cube—”

Loki squeezed his shoulders. His exhaustion and weariness were starting to crack through, but he tried to hide them. “I have no doubt that you have a brilliant mind, Tony. You have already proven that talent.” He forced a close lipped smile. “And I am grateful for your offer and perhaps at a later date we shall consider it, but there are hundreds of years of history surrounding the casket. My people will not replace it so easily.” 

“I’m not saying to just replace it and throw the other one out.” 

“I know you’re not.” Loki let go, standing tall again. Tony knew that expression.

“Don’t go,” Tony said. 

Loki glanced away. “I don’t wish to, but I can only stay a few moments longer before my absence is noticed. The entire palace is awash with activity in preparation of the arrival.” Loki drew a heavy breath in, his eyes flicking back to Tony. “And I don’t wish to spend those moments arguing with you, Tony.” 

Tony deflated a little. “How long do you think it’ll be before you’re back?” 

“I am not entirely sure,” Loki said unhappily. “I wish to avoid a war with Asgard, but it may not be possible.” He felt Tony’s panic in the bond and winced. 

“Promise me you won’t be gone for months, Loki. I need to know where you are and what’s going on, I need to know you’re alright—”

“—You would know if something happened to me.” 

The pain of a bond severed by death was a torment no one would wish on another. They sat with that thought in unhappy silence for a moment. 

“I promise I will do my best to come when I can,” Loki said. His chest ached with longing as he stared down at the mortal that had stolen his heart. “Promise me you will take care of yourself while I’m gone.” 

Tony nodded. “Yeah, I’ll—as much as I can promise to, I’ll try.” 

Loki didn’t know how the meeting with Asgard would go. He wasn’t hopeful. He didn’t know with any certainty when he’d be seeing Tony again. He couldn’t smile, not now, not knowing the severity of the situation, but he could give him a kiss goodbye. 

Loki was utterly unprepared for Tony to surge up onto his tiptoes and meet him halfway, sneaking a hand into his hair and holding on for dear life. The kiss was frantic but powerful, the physical sensation dull compared to the emotion surging through their bond. 

When Tony landed back on his feet, he looked a slightly flushed Loki square in the eye and said, “When you come back, we are figuring this shit out between us for real.” The fire in him sent a spark through Loki. He…quite liked Tony being so passionate. “I want to be at things like your coronation. It sucks I wasn’t there. And I want you to be at whatever bullshit award ceremony I get dragged to here next. So we’re going to figure it out, okay?” 

There was only one answer Loki could give. “Okay,” he echoed. 

“Go and don’t get your planet into a war,” Tony said. “I know you can talk your way in or out of anything.” 

Loki’s eyes brightened at the flattery. A small, prideful smirk pulled across his lips. “If that is your wish, Tony.” 

“It is.” 

They held their gaze for a few moments, the bond singing with their promise, before Loki yielded to the obligation to leave.


	22. Chapter 22

Loki sat, trying not to grasp the armrests of his throne, his heart pounding. He could feel the faint trail of worry coming from Tony and knew he didn’t have the capacity to prevent his own emotions from flowing through the bond today. He’d never been more grateful that Tony was safely hidden a realm away. 

Asgard’s delegation had arrived. At this very moment, his soldiers were walking them into this receiving room. 

It wasn’t a part of the true palace, of course. In fact, it was a structure that hadn’t been used in some centuries, but was safely sequestered far from their most populated areas in case a visiting realm got violent. One couldn’t tell now, though. The murals and carvings stretched up and over the ceilings in pristine condition, their gems glowing. The hall was impressive and ancient in a way that intimidated. 

Chief Ingolf, along with several of Loki’s council, stood beside the throne. They were only kept company by the guards. The room was tense and silent. The messenger of their arrival had stated that Asgard’s king had come. 

Loki had not spoken to his false father since he’d been dropped on Jotunheim’s doorstep. 

He had not expected the man to come in person. He’d expected a delegation of soldiers and politicians that only agreed to the mission out of a cruel desire to see Jotunheim. He’d been prepared for their mockery, but not his false father.

At last, the doors at the end of the hall were opening. Loki and his subjects squinted in the sunlight that crept in. Footsteps, heavy, metallic, orderly, sounded before the delegation came into full view.

Front and center was Thor. 

A page from Asgard’s party moved as though to speak, but Thor spoke before her. “I, Thor Odinson, King of Asgard, have come to inquire on your knowledge of the Casket of Ancient Winters.” 

King?

Loki was silent. A wave of loathing rushed over him. It was so like Thor to just cut straight to the chase without any finesse. 

Loki felt his eyes narrowing, felt the eyes of his own subjects on him as he considered his next move.

He needed to know what he was playing with. “Is Odin no longer the king of your realm?” Loki called out, voice firm and commanding. He wasn’t immune to the sudden thrill of speaking down to Thor from his throne. 

Thor stood up taller. “I am King in Interim, but no less the king than King Odin himself.” Thor’s voice was rife with challenge, but Loki wasn’t interested. He knew what that line meant. 

Odin was asleep then. 

How convenient.

“And am I to understand that you are here to—ask of the Casket of Ancient Winters?” The playful lilt in Loki’s own voice was cruel, barely concealing the bitterness and heartache that threatened him. “The casket that your realm stole in the war, leaving us to die slowly as our planet does so around us?” 

Thor’s hands curled into fists. Loki read the struggle in his resolve, but only because he knew Thor so well. Thor was holding himself back. “I did not arrive to make accusations at the King of Jotunheim.” Loki blinked. “Please allow me to speak with Prince Loki as ambassador. With our history, I believe we can reach an understanding.” 

His mother had coached Thor. Loki was sure of it. And yet it meant nothing next to the anger rising as a heat through Loki. “I am King Loki of Jotunheim, and you will address me as such. Or do you not recognize me, _brother_?” Loki spat the last word. 

Thor had never seen him in his true form. 

And they both knew as much as they stared at each other. 

“I will tell you of the casket, since that is what you seek. Did you find it missing from your vault?” 

Thor recognized it was one of Loki’s traps. He knew Loki too well. And yet he couldn’t figure out where it was going, and so he only gave a weary nod, undoubtedly realizing his brother’s anger as well. “We did.” 

“And what was it doing in your vault?” 

“It was our spoil of war. Come Loki, you know as much—”

“—I am the king of a foreign realm to you and you will address me as such!” 

Thor took a deep breath. There was a desire to fight, Loki could see that, but he could see Thor holding himself back and the subtle warning movements of his own soldiers and advisors around him. “King Loki.” 

“It was _never_ yours to keep. You _stole_ it. You claimed it yours to keep, and it is not anymore!” Loki was on his feet, furious, on the brink of tears. His own soldiers took protective stances, as did Thor’s. Loki drew a steadying breath in, ignoring the sting of looming tears. He shoved his voice down and made it cold. “And now it is mine to keep.” 

Loki took another breath, feeling stronger. “I retrieved it, as it has always been ours. And for the theft and the damage you’ve caused my realm, I order compensation.” 

Loki could practically feel the approval and pride radiating from his own people. Thor was about to speak when his own advisors stepped in. There was a heated exchange of whispers, and then they were stepping back and Thor faced Loki again. From his determined stance, Loki didn’t think he’d listened. “We must consider. May we return again in three days time?” 

“One,” Loki said. “You will be given until noon tomorrow to craft your proposition for how you will pay Jotunheim recompense.” 

“Thank you, King Loki.” Thor did not look at him as he spoke. He turned and left, his party quick to follow. 

Chief Ingolf made a disapproving hum. “We can only wait and hope that they come to their senses, my king.” 

Loki made a derisive huff. 

“Let us return to the palace and continue drafting our own proposal. I severely doubt that theirs will be to our liking.” 

There was a buzz of excitement among Loki’s advisors. He had no doubt that they’d enjoyed watching Asgard’s king spoken to that way and loved him for it, but Loki knew he’d let his emotions slip. Asgard was dangerous, and Thor wouldn’t stay king for long. 

 

That night, Loki lay in bed, thinking he was an idiot on repeat. He’d gotten taken away in the emotion of the moment. What if Asgard came back tomorrow with an army? 

He loathed Thor. His once brother had been too disgusted to look at him. Loki rolled over onto his side, scowling at the black claws on his hand. Then he felt a nudge. 

Right in the center of his chest, warmth poked through. Loki squeezed his eyes shut.

Tony. 

Loki’s own longing poured through him, the bond tugging him relentlessly towards the spark in his chest that belonged to Tony. He had no doubt that Tony was thinking about him, longing for him, worrying. Tony loved Hveðrungr, Loki thought. He hadn’t been disgusted or dismissive or even afraid of Hveðrungr in his Jotunn form, even though Loki had looked much more like Tony himself. 

Why was Tony capable of doing something that all of Asgard wasn’t?

Loki pressed his lips together, biting them. Did that make Asgard wrong, or Tony? 

No. Instantly, a fire rolled through him. Tony was not wrong. Not about this. He trusted Tony. He trusted his kindhearted, naive soulmate with all of his heart. 

He wished that Tony were with him in the bed. He wanted to feel the man holding him, afraid to lose him. He wanted Tony’s eyes to light up at him, a charming smile across his face. He wanted to breathe in the fiery, mechanical scent of Tony’s workshop that clung to him. 

He wanted Tony now, but he knew it was too dangerous to go back. He had to be here. He had to wait. 

Loki promised himself that if he made it out of negotiations without a war tomorrow, he was going to figure out a way to keep Tony without sacrificing the man’s happiness. 

 

Loki barely slept. When he wasn’t worrying, he was wishing that Tony were there and that their lives were different, until the gems in the walls glowed as a sign of dawn. 

Loki dressed himself and went down to review the proposal early. 

At noon Loki found himself sitting on the throne from the day before, anxious as the doors opened. Loki could hardly believe his eyes. It was only Thor, flanked by a soldier and a page. Loki tensed. Perhaps he meant to hand over a decree of war and be finished. 

Thor approached the throne, restless and determined. He stopped several yards away and paid no mind to any of Loki’s guards or advisors. He said nothing. 

Loki licked his lips. Thor was waiting. For him, apparently. “Have you come with a proposal?” Loki asked, mouth dry. 

“King Loki, I ask that we discuss this in private.” 

Chief Ingolf put a protective hand out, slightly in front of Loki. “I do not think that is wise,” he muttered. Several of Loki’s other advisors immediately followed suit. No one was ignorant of Thor’s strength, and they were anxious about their king’s safety. 

Loki spoke quietly, his gaze not leaving Thor. “If I offer to make our conversation inaudible to all but us, do you think it will satisfy him?” Loki wasn’t really asking about Thor. He needed to know what his advisors would think. He did not wish to have them suspicious of anything, and being left alone with Thor seemed likely to do just that. Chief Ingolf nodded. 

“I believe so. Then you will have us here should you need us.” 

Loki found more power and command in his voice when he spoke again. “I will make it so only you and I may hear our conversation, but I will not leave this room, nor the council of my people.” 

Thor flinched. The page from the day before lifted herself up onto her toes and spoke behind her hand. Thor relaxed by a degree, but it was obvious to everyone that he wasn’t happy about it. “I accept.” 

Loki didn’t move for a moment, lost in calculation. Then he waved his hand for show, the simple spell easily falling into place. “What is it you wish?” Loki asked, openly hostile. He’d meant to stay calm and collected, but with Thor standing directly in front of him, he found that he could not do it.

When he’d first been brought the Jotunheim, he’d imagined in his more desolate moments that Thor would come rescue him. He’d help their father see the error of his ways. He’d do something to save Loki, but that had not been the case. He’d barely heard a word from Thor since then, and Thor had only seemed to blame him for all of it. 

“Loki—” 

“—Must we have this conversation again?” 

“King Loki,” Thor said, rolling his eyes. Then he turned back to Loki with fire in them. “Father will not be asleep forever. If you make these petty demands, when he awakes—”

“—Petty demands?” Loki seethed. “My realm is crumbling because of your realm. There is no demand that we could make that would be petty. You mean to watch us die—”

“—I assuredly do not!” Everyone but the brothers tensed at Thor’s outburst. “You are fortunate this is happening while I am king. You and I both know how—firm— Father can be—”

“—Oh, do I?” Loki drawled. Thor continued like he hadn’t heard. 

“He may not wish to destroy your realm, but he will not pay it recompense either.” 

Loki drew a slow breath in. He knew that Thor was right. “I cannot demand nothing, Thor. My people demand recompense.” 

Thor paused. He may not have recognized the Jotunn sitting on the throne, but he recognized Loki’s honesty. “Then be reasonable, Loki. Demand something feasible. And do it quickly.” 

“I have been nothing but reasonable.” Loki strained to quell his anger. “You have not even seen our proposal yet.” Loki drew the documents from a pocket dimension and made them float over to Thor. He snatched them from the air with a suspicious glance towards Loki. 

Thor hadn’t read more than the first paragraph before he argued. “There is no way that we can provide your entire realm with food—”

“—Then what would you have us do when our agriculture perishes in the changing climate?” Thor set his jaw. Loki crossed his arms over his chest. “Now you see the damage destroying that casket has done.” 

“It is not destroyed—”

“—It is cracked,” Loki said. “And slowly dying. We cannot fix it.” 

“Perhaps Father can.” 

Loki let out a bitter laugh. “Odin? The man you were just warning me against? He would deign to fix what he stole without raising a single objection? You know it wrong.” Thor returned to reading the proposal, unable to look at him. “And in any event, I do not believe he can.”

Thor flipped to the next page. And the next. He wasn’t even halfway through when he gave up and looked to Loki. “Lo—King Loki, you were always clever. You and I both know that Asgard cannot meet these demands. I will only ask you once more. Find another resolution.” 

Loki didn’t have to think about it. He hadn’t expected to get this far, but now that the moment was here, he knew what to do. “We have no trade agreements with you. Set our terms at advantage as recompense. For the things we need most as a direct impact of the casket — food, medicine, and the like — you will pay us a fee to import them to mitigate the cost. Does that seem feasible?” 

Thor glanced and the solider and page beside him, but they were no help. “It may be.” 

Loki turned to his advisors and suggested the trade agreement instead. To his surprise, they readily agreed. They hadn’t been hopeful either, it appeared. 

Loki turned back to Thor. “You may send your page to bring a small party to assist you in writing the trade agreement. I will bring my council as well. We will work on it until the agreement is set.” 

Thor nodded. He had to be thinking that they couldn’t stall and allow Odin to wake. Thor sent his page to gather his advisors. 

They worked until it was late enough in the night that Loki had no choice but to send them back or host them. He decided it was wiser to do the latter. Thor and his advisors did not stick around for small talk once they were shown their rooms. Loki returned to his own room and crawled into bed. 

He stared at the ceiling. This was a far better outcome than he ever could have hoped for. It made him look strong in Jotunheim’s eyes. It gave them a way for recompense from Asgard that they’d never even dreamed of having. Perhaps when Odin awoke he would renegotiate the terms, but he likely wouldn’t deny them outright. Or even if he simply ignored them, at least Loki’s people would know that he tried. 

Loki was still mulling over it when he felt a worried nudge in his chest. It was Tony, faint and distant, but Loki recognized him all the same. He sent back a soft reassurance, then was struck by his own overpowering longing. 

 

The next day they returned to negotiations. It went faster than the day before. Loki could sense that Thor was eager to leave, and many of his advisors didn’t bother to hide that they felt the same way. It was a tense but quick day, and at the end of it, Loki found himself signing his name beside his former brother’s on a trade deal that wildly favored his own realm. 

Loki knew it would not have happened if Thor had not been the one to come. As he set down his pen, he turned to Thor, a hopeful look in his eyes. “Thank you,” he said, the depth of his own sincerity surprising him. 

Thor only looked down at the paper. He was still avoiding looking directly at Loki whenever possible. “You are king here now. There should not be animosity between our realms.” 

A faint smile snuck across Loki’s lips. Maybe Thor would help him as king. “Perhaps we can flourish together,” he tried. “My realm has arts and craftsmanship that Asgard may appreciate.” 

Thor finally looked at him, and the derisive glean lurking in his blue eyes left Loki feeling like an idiot. Thor would always be disgusted by Jotunheim. He would never see them as equals. “Perhaps.” 

Loki glanced back down at the trade agreement. 

He’d won, hadn’t he?

And yet the trade agreement only existed because Thor had chosen to appease him, and the whole affair had his former mother’s hand written all over it. His realm was wildly, ridiculously outgunned by Asgard, and everyone in the room knew it.

The trade agreement put aside Jotunheim’s claim on retribution for the theft and destruction of the casket, allowing Asgard to come out ahead in the sense that they could say they’d made retribution. Jotunheim came out ahead in the sense that they’d gotten anything at all. Jotunhiem desperately needed aid, and they all knew it.

There was not a single realm that could successfully challenge Asgard, and Loki knew it better than anyone else.

The trade agreement was an olive branch between his former family and himself, opening the door should they want something from him in the future should they wish to do so through a means other than force. The trade agreement was just another way for Asgard to assure that Loki stayed in power, which benefitted them. They could afford that it put them at a financial disadvantage.

In the end, how was this different from him being the political tool that Odin had stolen him away to be? 

Loki quickly blinked, turning gleaming red eyes on his former brother. “Goodbye, King Loki.” Loki braced for Thor to clap his shoulder as he’d always done, but there was no movement. 

“Goodbye, King Thor.” 

At that, Thor called for his people to leave. Loki watched them go with a stoic expression, hating himself for foolishly wanting things with Thor to be better. That wasn’t his family anymore. 

Loki turned back to his people to find them pleased with him.

“I think a celebration is in order,” Chief Ingolf announced. 

 

The realm’s attitude towards Loki flipped like a light switch. The cold hostility was gone and replaced with warm pride. Everyone _loved_ him. He’d stood up to Asgard. The story of him confronting his brother had reached epic proportions in mere hours. In some of the stories he threw Thor clear across the room and demanded compensation. 

For Loki, it was like walking into a cold pool, and then, slowly finding that it wasn’t so cold at all. The celebration lasted through the night, and by the early morning hours, Loki was lost in the reverie. 

And yet, the moment he returned to his rooms, he informed the guards that he was not to be interrupted unless it was an emergency because he intended to sleep through the morning. They’d met his request with fond promises to allow him his well deserved rest. 

Loki hadn’t drunk the entire night. The moment his door was locked, he was gone. 

 

Tony was lying in bed, wondering how Loki was doing, when the man himself appeared beside it. Tony barely had a second to process his appearance before Loki was crawling on top of the bed and drawing Tony into his chest, squeezing him tight to feel Tony’s heart pounding against his own, the man’s warm breath against his neck. 

“Lo?” Long fingers clutched at his cotton t-shirt. “Is everything alright? You’re not going to war, are you—”

“No.” Loki’s voice was muffled by Tony’s shoulder. His long black hair tickled against Tony’s face. Loki swung one leg over him and tugged Tony closer, their bond clamoring to draw Tony in. 

“Is everything okay?” Tony cautiously ventured. 

“I think,” Loki breathed out. 

“You think?!” 

Loki rubbed his face against Tony’s neck, burying himself in the man again. Tony could barely hear Loki’s mumbling against his own heartbeat. “We are well,” he said, a hand digging beneath Tony on the bed to grasp him even more tightly against Loki.

“You—sure?” 

“Yes.” 

It didn’t feel like Loki was lying. He didn’t even feel any of Loki’s guilt or fear, which was unusual. Tony tilted his head slightly, drawing his fingers into Loki’s hair and rubbing small circles against his scalp. He couldn’t deny how much comfort that brought himself, or the way he’d missed seeing the lights dance along his skin. 

It wasn’t that Tony wanted to look a gift horse in the mouth, but his mind wouldn’t shut up without an answer. “Not that I’m exactly complaining, but then where is this coming from?” 

Loki went limp, releasing his unrelenting grip on Tony. He shuffled out just far enough from the man to see his face, and was startled by the kind brown eyes staring back at him. He froze, uncertain, then pressed his forehead to Tony’s and squeezed his eyes shut. “I—miss you.” He hesitated before combing his fingers through the mortal’s choppy brown hair. “I—” He’d only have a heartbeat with the mortal, and it would never be enough. Never. But maybe it was time to see one heartbeat as better than none. “—missed you,” Loki mumbled, a bit miserably. 

Tony sensed that there was more, but he didn’t want to shoot the gift horse in the face either. He drew back in towards Loki, attempting to hook his chin over Loki’s head and encouraging the man to bury himself in Tony’s chest again. “You can tell me about it in the morning?” 

“Yes,” Loki said, his relief washing over them both. 

Loki fell asleep almost instantly. Tony held him for a long time, nursing the quiet hope in his chest.


	23. Chapter 23

Loki awoke with a disgruntled expression, waving his hand by his face as he sat up. The bed was empty as he pulled back the covers and shifted forms. Belatedly, he noticed Tony watching him with a pitcher in one hand and his beloved coffee in the other. 

“My ward is signifying that the guards have knocked.” Loki stretched, at odds with his sense of urgency that was peeling through the bond. 

“Come back soon?”

“This morning if I can help it,” Loki answered, vanishing but not before he felt Tony’s disappointment stretch between them. 

 

Tony had been planning to have a talk. Like, a real, serious talk, the kind that he dreaded having sometimes, but still had to happen. 

He sighed as he set his coffee cup down and scratched his beard. 

The steam slowly curled off the mug. Tony had been planning to formally introduce Loki to the real beverage, not the sorry substitute he’d had on Jotunheim. He’d also been about five minutes away from leaving to make pancakes for breakfast in bed. 

It’d been a surprise to see Loki wake up. He’d been out cold during the night. He’d even woke Tony up with his snoring, although Tony had the sense that it wasn’t smart to tell Loki that. 

Tony let out a longer winding sigh and picked his mug of coffee back up. Maybe he’d kill a few hours in the lab. The bond flared, and Tony glanced back over his shoulder to see Loki shifting out of his Jotunn form. 

“The servants wished to deliver my midday meal, and I informed them and the guards that I was still recovering from last night’s festivities. They won’t seek to enter again, so long as everything is well.” Loki glanced down at his nails. He was lingering awkwardly beside the bed, awake now and fully aware of the peculiar intensity radiating through Tony in the bond. 

“I was going to make pancakes,” Tony offered. “You’ll, uh, have to hang out in here for a bit until I’m done, or I could see if there’s something laying around.” 

“Laying around?” Loki said skeptically.

“Convenience food. Comes in a package, requires zero cooking.” Tony rolled his eyes at Loki’s distaste. “I’m going to cook breakfast, your highness.” 

Loki scowled. “I don’t like it when you say it that way.” 

Tony set one hand on his hip. “Then don’t get prissy about peasant food.” 

“I thought you were the closest thing this realm had to a king.” 

“And yet I still eat convenience food,” Tony said pedantically. Then he grinned at the humor coursing through their bond. “Just hang out here until I’m done.” 

Loki slowly nodded, pulling a book from his pocket realm in a way that was starting to feel familiar in Tony’s room.

It didn’t take Tony as long to finish as Loki expected. Tony carried in a heaping tray and began to set up his desk, clearing off papers and separating the stack of pancakes out onto plates as Loki watched with a perplexed expression. “Grab that arm chair and drag it over here. You can take that and I’ll take the desk chair,” Tony said, sitting down. 

Loki sunk into the plush arm chair beside Tony at the desk. He watched as Tony took a forkful of the pancake and smeared it in syrup before eating. He imitated the action. Tony wanted to laugh, but he didn’t miss how Loki’s eyes sparked. “They’re sweet.” 

“Yes they are,” Tony said. He took a heaping bite and pointed to the water glass and mug he’d set out. “I think you should try your coffee, but I brought water if you don’t like it. And I guess, dump as much sugar in your coffee as you want.” 

Loki experimented with the coffee, first taking a teaspoon of sugar, and then adding more and more until he really seemed happy with the overly sweet cup. 

Tony watched him from the corner of his eye. He knew Loki, and yet despite all they’d been through, he didn’t know Loki. He didn’t know exactly what foods Loki liked. He didn’t know all of the little preferences that he thought soulmates should. 

“These are pancakes,” Loki half-asked. 

“Yep.” 

“And coffee.” 

“Do you like them?” 

Loki nodded, his eyes downcast, his mug held beside his chest. “This is the meal that you longed for when you were homesick.” 

“Huh?”

“On Jotunheim.” 

“Oh. Oh! Yeah, uh, I guess I did say that, didn’t I?” Tony had completely forgotten. “I wasn’t even thinking about that, honestly.” 

Loki set his mug down. He’d eaten his entire plate. Tony could feel Loki’s guilt rising up. “Hey,” Tony said. He wanted to distract Loki, but they needed to talk. “You haven’t told me what happened. You’re not at war?” 

Loki shook his head. Tony took a pancake from the stack and dropped it onto Loki’s plate. He continued to eat his breakfast, leaving Loki to work out his explanation. “When Asgard’s delegation arrived, I had not expected to see my former brother.” 

Loki drew in a slow, unhappy breath. “My former father has a—habit—of falling into a very deep sleep, and during those times someone else in the family must take his place as King in Interim. It was convenient, I have to confess. The outcome may have been different otherwise.” Loki combed his hair back behind his ear. “I demanded that he strike a trade agreement that greatly favors Jotunheim as recompense for the damage done to the casket. This way, at least Jotunheim will have a means to obtain resources as the casket dies. It was a great victory.” 

Tony took a sip of his coffee. “Why’re you so unhappy then?” 

“I am not—”

“—You know I can feel what you’re feeling, right?” 

Loki sighed, rolling his eyes and pouting his lips for a moment before taking a huge bite out of his pancake. He felt Tony’s amusement spark through the bond and struggled to feel resentful towards it as the warmth of it flowed through him. 

Loki swallowed. “It has done a great deal to change the way my people view me—in their eyes I have stood up to Asgard and won a victory that no one thought possible.” Loki carefully cut a square from his pancake. “However, I am certain that my former mother persuaded my former brother to do so. Perhaps out of concern for me, perhaps because she knows, as I have no doubt that Odin does, that Jotunheim desperately needs those resources, and this greatly strengthens my rule. That is to my former family’s benefit, and we both know that.” Loki allowed a bitter smile onto his lips. “Despite what I may have gained, there is nothing I can do that will make me anything but the political tool my former father stole me to be. I am King of Jotunheim, just as they desire.” 

“So don’t be king.” 

“I wish to be,” Loki said, enough force in his voice that Tony immediately dropped it.

That didn’t meant that Tony was giving up though. “Why’s Asgard got to be the only place that you trade with?” 

Loki was quiet for a moment. “Asgard has the most resources.” 

“So? Earth has resources, and I bet people would be scrambling over themselves to get their hands on any kind of alien technology.” Tony finished off his pancake. “I could even do the trading in private with you. I’ve got the resources, and then we can avoid the whole the public’s not ready for aliens and other realms thing.” Tony stood up. “Why can’t you go on a tour of the realms, looking to make trade agreements for Jotunheim like you just did with Asgard? It makes sense. And then voila, you happen to meet me while on Midgard and then you have a valid reason not to get married to Aslaug.” Tony felt a pang from Loki in his chest and pushed forward anyway. “Marry her when I die then, whatever. You’re king now. You don’t have to marry her for people to accept you as king, and I thought that was the point. And anyway, go through the realms, set up these trade agreements, and then actually let me help you, and I can set Jotunheim up with arc reactors so the casket isn’t even an issue anymore. Problem solved. Coffee?” 

Loki blinked. He felt himself veering with the emotions rolling off of Tony as his own struggled to catch up. 

“I’m getting another pot of coffee. Want some?” 

“…Sure.” 

Tony snatched up Loki’s mug, the pitcher, and his own mug in one rough motion and walked out the door. 

Tony’s anger and frustration were overwhelming the mortal himself, and Loki couldn’t help the sympathy that answered from himself as he felt Tony trying to shove his own emotions down. 

Loki stared at his hands. 

He’d promised himself that he’d make things work with this mortal. He didn’t like the idea of abandoning his arrangement with Aslaug—but Tony dying? He knew. He knew it was reality, he knew it was one of the many reasons not to be with Tony. But did Tony have to say that? Did Tony know how painful it was to hear out loud, rushed over like it was unimportant?

Tony pressed a hand against his forehead. He hadn’t expected that outburst. He leaned against the counter, rubbing his temples as the coffee pot gurgled. 

He didn’t realize it before, but he was angry with Loki. Just…for everything, whether it was fair or not. Loki kept seeing obstacles where Tony saw solutions, and it was immensely frustrating for Tony. 

Still, he knew getting upset at Loki wasn’t going to get them any closer to a solution. And anyway, Loki could just vanish whenever he wanted. The thought alone frightened Tony for a moment. He glanced back over at the coffee pot. 

It’d been silly to bring the mugs. He wasn’t going to pour them and spill the mugs all over the place as he walked back to his bedroom. Tony started to pace the kitchen. 

What did he want to say to Loki? 

Ditch a whole realm of people and come live a life as a fugitive with me, since you’ll never be anything but my kidnapper here? 

Take me to Jotunheim where I’ll be miserable and have to live in hiding in environmentally controlled rooms for the rest of my life? 

Despair washed over Tony. Loki was just in the other room, and yet it felt like he couldn’t be farther away. Tony didn’t realize he was stewing until he felt Loki’s worry tugging insistently at him. He grabbed the coffee pot and made it back to his room. 

Loki was right at the door as Tony opened it.

He looked Tony up and down, brow furrowed. Tony just walked to the desk and started pouring the coffee. Loki hovered behind him. “You’re angry,” he stated. 

“A bit,” Tony admitted. He felt Loki’s answering frustration. “I don’t know what to do. You can’t live here and I can’t live there, and then you won’t accept my help with anything.” 

“With the arc reactor,” Loki confirmed. Tony nodded, taking a sip of coffee that burned his mouth. “I didn’t say no to the arc reactor.” Loki let that soak in. “The timing had not been right, but now I believe it is.” Loki wished that Tony would look at him. “It may be a possibility to make it officially a part of a trade agreement with Midgard.” 

Tony glanced back in surprise. Loki was intense. “I did not mean to anger you by seeming to act as though I am unable to accept your help. You need to understand that politics are a delicate game. I cannot simply implement something just because you say so.” 

“Ok.” What else could Tony say? He folded his arms across his chest. “But what about Aslaug, and us, Loki?” 

Loki felt Tony’s despair, even if he saw the fire burning in the mortal’s eyes. Without thinking, he reached out and ran his fingers through Tony’s hair before grabbing his chin and tipping the mortal’s jaw up towards him. “Can we not tread a bit more slowly?” He asked, green sparks flying from his fingers as colors swirled along their skin. “I have every intention of being with you, Tony.” 

“That’s not a ‘yes, I’ll break up with Aslaug for now,” Tony argued, the bond sending shivers down his spine. 

“It is not a no,” Loki said softly. 

Tony set his jaw, but it didn’t stop him from grabbing Loki’s hips. “Give me a better answer.” 

Loki sighed, smirking slightly. How had he forgotten how stubborn Tony was? He relented and gave the man an honest answer. “I need time to think. My people are expecting a marriage, and I wish for time to consider your trade seeking suggestion and how it would work within Jotunheim’s standing among the realms. I need to work out a plan before I promise a timeline.”

“That’s a better answer,” Tony decided. 

Loki smiled. “It is?” It had been too long since Tony had grabbed onto him like this, and combined with the way he was holding the man’s jaw, heat was stirring in the bond. 

“Yeah, but don’t think it means you’re getting off the hook of giving me a solid answer in the near future,” Tony said. “I’ve been waiting for too damn long for you.” The anger hadn’t completely passed, not really, but in the months of knowing Loki, they hadn’t done what many soulmates did within hours of meeting each other. And with the charged up energy between them and uncertainty ahead of them, Tony couldn’t let go. 

"I will give you an answer in the nearest future I can," Loki said. Tony could feel how much Loki meant it, even if the certain look in Loki's eyes didn't give it away. "I won't lose any more time with you, Tony."

Tony leaned into Loki, reaching up and wrapping his arms around the green eyed man’s shoulders.

Loki’s pupils dilated. 

“When’re you going to admit that I’m right?” Tony demanded. 

Loki scoffed. He combed his fingers through Tony’s hair, refusing to let go of his chin. “About everything?” 

“Yeah.” 

“In that case, I would never need to admit anything.” 

Tony grinned. His eyes started to flutter shut as Loki’s thumb stroked over the crisp lines of his beard, and he had to make a very conscious effort to stop. “How about I’m right about the reactors?” 

An amused sound rumbled through Loki’s chest that shook through them both. “I never claimed you to be wrong, and you have yet to install them or prove they work, so I believe you are getting ahead of yourself, mortal mine.” 

Tony shivered at the nickname. Fuck. Could Loki come up with more for him? The realization dawning in Loki’s pleased eyes said yes. “Don’t insult my design work, Rock of Ages.” Loki raised an eyebrow. “It’s a musical—forget it. How long are you going to be here today?” 

“I hope to stay until the evening.” 

“Perfect,” Tony said, deciding right then and there that he was ready to take the lead. He pushed Loki towards the bed, kissing Loki’s thumb and listening to the happy sigh that escaped Loki’s lips. 

Loki allowed Tony to push him down onto the bed and wasted no time freeing the mortal of his clothes, carried along in the rush of the bond that made a sense of time and propriety impossible. They didn’t come out of the haze until Tony was too spent to respond to Loki’s magic for another round. Tony drew the covers over them both, limbs tangled in Loki’s and breath stolen by Loki’s lips. It seemed as though if he parted from him for even a moment, he’d disappear.

Tony drifted to sleep like that only to wake up a short time later to find Loki combing his fingers through his hair with a look of utter contentment on his face. He simply stared, unable to remember a time that he’d ever seen Loki that happy. 

Eventually though, Tony cracked a smile and teased, “I didn’t picture the first time as make up sex.” 

Loki laughed. Tony relished the sound. “Was it?” 

“I don’t know,” Tony admitted. He traced the curve of Loki’s shoulder blade as he thought. “I feel like we’re going to be okay.” Tony left _now_ unsaid. “But we have a lot to figure out.” 

“I know.” Loki kissed Tony’s forehead and Tony couldn’t remember ever feeling so cherished or loved. “But I promise I am not going to leave, as long as you want me.” It was quiet, almost a whisper, but strong as well. Tony smiled at Loki with the same radiance that had helped him to fall for the mortal in the first place. “We will figure this out.” 

Tony’s eyes fell shut with a contented smirk. “Because I’m so good at sex, right?” 

“You were—remarkably skilled for your first time, but that’s not why—”

“—You think that was my first time?” Tony started to laugh. “Oh man, it makes sense now what you said earlier, I just didn't get it and thought you were being careful—no, not my first time. At all.” 

Tony felt Loki’s embarrassment and didn’t mind. “I apologize. I merely assumed since so many wait until their soulmates—”

“—Nope.” Tony cracked one eye open. "Remember I told you about my ex, right? Well, exes."

Loki glanced away, failing to hide the smile on his face. "Your technique makes sense now. I thought you were usually skilled."

“So like I said, it’s because of the amazing sex that I'm incredible at—”

Loki pinched Tony’s ass, causing him to yelp and bump forward into Loki. “Uncalled for!” 

“I think it was perfectly warranted,” Loki argued, more than a bit smug. 

“Fine, you were great too,” Tony placated him, joking, then honestly surprised by how much that comment pleased Loki. “So uh, soulmate sex definitely hits the top of the list, way over regular sex, I totally get it now,” Tony said. Loki nodded. “And, um, are you positive you have to go back this evening?” Loki grimaced. “Or, I can’t believe I’m saying this and it’s definitely the post fifty orgasms high talking here, but I’m willing to go to Jotunheim tonight.” Tony ducked his head into Loki’s chest. “The bond feels like a raw nerve,” he admitted. “Is it supposed to feel like that?” 

Loki had to think for a moment. “Yes,” he said, some of his sadness at the end of previous soulmate relationships seeping through. “It—will feel like this for a while.” 

“How long?” 

“I do not know,” Loki admitted. “It has been so long that I do not remember.” 

Tony said nothing for a little while before he ventured, “Do you think you can magically pack my things for me when we go?” 

That surprised Loki. “How long are you expecting to stay?” 

The bed sheets shuffled as Tony adjusted how he was laying in the bed. “Not like for weeks or anything. Let’s go back and forth until this whole feeling like my chest is wide open thing settles down. I kind of need to come back every day if that’s alright with you. We can figure it out as we go along.” 

“Agreed.” Loki hugged Tony against his chest. 

Tony found himself simply relaxing into the hold, his thoughts smoothing out into something tranquil and content as the bond thrummed in joy, their marks dancing along their skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious what everyone's rooting for with Aslaug and Loki. :) Finally for Tony and Loki! It has been a very slow burn for these two! <3


	24. Chapter 24

If Tony felt like the bond had become a raw nerve, Loki felt it in every nerve in his body. He felt utterly exposed, like he was walking naked in public. He’d forgotten how sex could impact the bond, and months of dancing around each other had only seemed to have a rebound effect. 

Loki was sitting up in his bed in Jotunheim, Tony asleep against his chest as Loki combed his fingers through the mortal’s short brown hair. The room was dark, but the jewels decorating the ceiling glowed in an imitation of the constellations of Jotunheim. They cast a blue light down onto the enormous bed. 

Tony hadn’t said much when they’d arrived. He’d just said he was exhausted and wanted to keep sleeping, so Loki had crawled into bed without complaint and Tony had drifted off. 

Loki had too, at first. But now he was restless. For a while he’d laid there, before the bond had tugged and pulled at him until Loki had swept Tony up in his arms to try and relieve the sensation. 

Tony had nuzzled in closer, not waking up in the slightest. 

Loki couldn’t remember if his previous soulmates had been like this at first. The bond yearned for Tony, even though he was there with Loki. 

Loki stared up at his ceiling, watching the artificial stars and wondering how they were going to make things work. Occasionally he’d feel sparks of whatever Tony felt while he was dreaming. Eventually Loki closed his eyes and rested his cheek against Tony’s head, drifting off.

 

When Tony woke up, the first thought on his mind was Loki. 

It took him a split second to find his soulmate. He fumbled his way into Loki’s lap, pressing his forehead against Loki’s. “Hey. Hey, wake up,” Tony half-whispered. Loki started to stir and Tony kissed his temple. “It’s time to get up.” 

Loki squinted at him. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders, barely awake. “Why? What ails you?” 

“Nothing,” Tony said. “I just—” Tony realized he hadn’t even thought about it. He just—needed Loki. He needed him so much it hurt, and it was slightly disconcerting. “You wanna have breakfast before I have to go back?” He asked, searching for the closest excuse. 

Loki’s grip immediately tightened, panicked, before Tony felt him making a conscious effort to let go. “Must you leave?” 

“You could come with me.” 

Loki pouted for a second before he became more self-aware and shrugged it off. “I will have a few meetings I must attend today that I can try to cut short.” 

“So drop me off at home while you’ve got your meetings and then come back and get me,” Tony said, his chest aching at the simple thought of being alone for a few hours.

“Very well.” 

Neither knew who started it, but suddenly they were nothing but greedy hands and muffled groans. 

When Tony had come twice and felt Loki reaching for him, knowing Loki’s magic would coax his body into another round or more, he caught Loki’s wrist and shuddered as Loki’s fingers wrapped around his cock. “Wait,” he panted. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead and caught on his thick eyelashes. Loki’s thumb brushed over his flushed cheek. “Can I—ask you—for some—thing?” 

“Anything,” Loki whispered back. 

“Can you—maybe—this time—change forms? I wanna—see you—” Loki’s displeasure came through in HD.

Tony’s own lust and longing came through loud and clear as he tried to reassure Loki. “—all gorgeous—” He tried to catch his breath. “—In blue. Please? I wanna—”

Loki drew his hand back through his hair, his black hair curling at his temples from sweat. He looked away from Tony, grimacing. “I’m not—I haven’t that way, Tony, please—”

Tony kissed his cheek. “You’re just as gorgeous Jotunn as you are this way.” Loki leaned into the kiss, and though he didn’t look at Tony yet, he pulled his hip closer. “I wanna feel what it’s like to have that thick blue cock inside me. I wanna run my tongue over the ridges on your skin—” 

Loki shoved back away from Tony, causing Tony to fall back against the mattress, Loki’s wounded heart screaming through their bond on loud speaker before echoing back with Tony’s own startled pain. “I’m not—” Loki started in panic before his anger welled up over it, “—some strange creature for you to fuck for your amusement—”

“—Woah! Hey, woah, hey.” Tony held both hands up, sitting back up again. “That’s not what I meant. And,” he said, desperately trying to defuse the building hysteria radiating off his soulmate, “I love hearing the word fuck come from your mouth, though not like this, just a note for future reference.” He smiled, but Loki’s eyes were burning. “Loki, I meant—I meant—” Tony frowned, his panicked brain scrambling to say it just right and stop the reverberating, seesawing in their bond.

Loki interpreted the silence as guilt. “You meant it would be fun to use my other form for your pleasure—”

“—No I didn’t!” Tony was so exasperated that Loki was shocked into silence. “Did you—” Tony’s face flushed a darker red, and it was impossible to tell if it was arousal or embarrassment. “—Stop to think that maybe, just maybe I also kinda—want to have the same experience that we’re having now with you as you were when I first fell in love with you?” All of the rage from Loki in the bond went out like a puff of smoke. 

Tony hid his face behind his hand for a moment, then rubbed his cheek before letting go. “—I get that you have a lot of mixed feelings about your other form, Loki, but I—miss Hveðrungr too sometimes, and I don’t think you can blame me for that.” Loki had yanked him around with it so much that it wasn’t fair for him to expect Tony to just forget. “And maybe I didn’t say it right, but maybe if you try it in your other form you can start to see yourself the way I do.” 

Loki’s eyes narrowed. “You cannot fuck me into a version of myself that I love.” 

Tony huffed. He was silent for a moment. “Isn’t that the truth.”

The bond was pulling them towards each other again, but neither moved. They sat there, chests aching as their minds raced. 

“You miss Hveðrungr,” Loki stated. It was curious, instead of jealous or accusatory. Tony took that as a good sign. 

“Yes,” he dared. “Loki, I—you’re still you, I know you’re the same, but I—I loved Hveðrungr too, and he’s gone, and I don’t know—” He ruffled his hair with his hands. 

Loki had calmed down considerably. He gave Tony a gentle nudge in their bond. 

“—I don’t know. I miss you that way, and then I messed up—”

Loki set his hand on Tony’s knee. “I am—sorry.” He felt as though he’d apologized more to his soulmate and still owed even more apologies to him than anyone ever in his life. “It is a sensitive subject for me.” Tony set his hand over Loki’s, holding on, the gesture surprising Loki so much that he could only marvel at it for a moment. “I know you long to see me as— Hveðrungr, but I—still feel as though I am wearing someone else’s face in that form. I—am trying, but I would rather be as I am with you. It—would not feel as if you were really with me if I were in that form.” 

“You don’t have to apologize,” Tony said. “I can see how you’d take it that way. I’m sorry too.” 

Loki squeezed Tony’s hand. 

“Look. I have to ask—if you feel like it’s not you, and that’s who you have to be here…” 

Loki’s eyes vanished behind a slow blink. “I—” He looked out over the room. “May I show you something?” 

“I guess,” Tony said, a question in his voice. 

“You’ll need to wear your cloak and you must not speak.” Loki was already up, clothes materializing around him as he started digging through a drawer of clothing. Tony started looking for his shirt only for Loki to make clothing materialize around him as he drew the familiar cloak over Tony and did the clasp. “We can only stay for a moment and I will have to keep up our invisibility and watch for other mages that would notice. Promise me you’ll stay silent.” Tony nodded, confused on what was happening but utterly clear on how important it was to Loki. He let Loki hold his hand and draw him from the bed. The moment they were standing, Loki’s magic crackled through them.

They stood before a wall covered in ornate carvings. Loki tugged Tony’s hand as he pointed towards something with the other. It only took Tony a moment to recognize where they were. 

Tony looked at the carving of the baby, then to Loki, aged a thousand years, staring at his soulmate with a vulnerability in his intelligent eyes that made Tony’s heart ache. Tony sensed Loki was about to bring them back, but before he did, Tony reached out and brushed his thumb over the carving. 

He wasn’t sure why he felt that he had to, but he felt Loki’s warmth in the bond and then they were standing in Loki’s bedroom again. 

Loki undid the clasp at Tony’s neck, drawing the cloak from him and folding it up neatly before hiding it in the bottom of the drawer once more.

Tony sat back down on the bed. 

“That was me as a child,” Loki said, pushing the drawer shut. “I was thought stolen and presumably dead.” 

“I’ve seen that,” Tony said. Loki turned back in surprise. “You showed me,” Tony said, tapping his forehead. “Remember?” 

Tony felt Loki’s embarrassment before his soulmate nodded. “I apologize.” 

“It’s fine,” Tony said. “Obviously it means a lot to you. Why’d you want to show it to me?” 

Loki’s hand hovered over the handle of the drawer. “I,” he said, his eyes cast downward. “Wonder who that child would have become had he not been stolen.” He tapped the handle with his fingers and then looked up with quiet determination. “I know well enough that I can never know now, but I still—” He bit his lip. “I want to try and have as much of the life that was stolen from me as I can.” Loki shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “On Asgard I lived in my brother’s shadow. Here I can be—I am king, and the people are growing to approve of me. I may yet be able to live the life I should have had.” 

Tony ran his tongue over his teeth, trying to place the quiet feeling of uncertainty in him. “The life you should have had,” Tony thought aloud. “Have you stopped to ask yourself if it’s the life you _want_?” 

“Yes, I—stop asking me that.” Loki glared at him. 

“It’s an honest question,” Tony argued.

Loki crossed his arms over his chest. He mulled over his answer as he scowled. “You act like you don’t have choices,” Tony said. “And I’m just saying that you do.” 

“I know that I do,” Loki said with the streak of arrogance he’d had when Tony had first met him. “You just don’t like most of them.” 

“Yeah. Alright,” Tony said. “Look—” His stomach lurched just at the thought of going home. “You’ve got your meetings today, so can you drop me off?” He grabbed his chest as he felt Loki’s worry echo through. “Just for a bit. Make your meetings quick, and uh, figure out how you can stay on Earth for a bit because I need a break from here.” 

Loki only agreed because the bond was reverberating with their emotions to a painful degree. 

 

Being two realms apart didn’t make it any easier. In fact, it made it worse. 

Loki was only gone an hour, but when he reappeared in Tony’s bedroom, he was on the verge of a meltdown and Tony was curled in a ball on the bed. They threw themselves at each other and held on tight, nothing but a tight embrace. 

“This—fucking sucks,” Tony hissed. “I can’t even—think—”

“—Nor can I.” 

“Is this seriously because of sex?! That’s the fucking worst—” 

“—No, I don’t think so.” Tony slumped against him. “I can’t ever recall it being this severe. I think—I think that it’s as if the bond is—reforming as it should have when we met.” 

“You mean it’s going to be like this all the time?!” 

“No, I—I don’t know. It’s a guess.” Loki fidgeted with his shirt sleeve. He had no fucking clue. 

Tony rubbed his forehead against Loki’s shoulder. “Ok. Immediate plan. It looks like I’m staying on Jotunheim because I can be gone a little more easily than you can.” Tony drew in a deep breath. They both felt his dread. “And I guess we just have to take this one day at at time until it calms down.” 

Loki shifted in their embrace until he could hook his chin over Tony’s head, the mortal’s breath falling against the hollow of his throat. “I can look through my books and see if any on soulmates mention anything similar.” He’d read them, and he doubted that he’d overlook something like this, but at least it was something he could do. 

Tony closed his eyes. Breathing in Loki’s scent alleviated the stress and grounded him. “Jarvis.” 

“Yes, Sir?” 

“Look up whatever you can on soulmates having a reaction like this.” 

It only took Jarvis a moment. “The only comparable cases I can find that carry reasonable validity are an instance of a couple being separated for twenty years and being inseparable upon being reunited, and a couple that described a similar brief, acute sickness that lasted approximately a week. They are dated 1970 and 1585 respectively.” 

“That is quite convenient.” Not useful, but convenient, Loki decided. 

“Yeah.” 

Loki bit his lip as the idea struck. He knew that Tony was lonely and isolated on Jotunheim. “Perhaps you should bring him with us.” 

He felt Tony perk up even before he answered. “We’d have to transfer some equipment.” Tony twitched, his mind racing with possibilities. “I could install him in your rooms, too. I could keep him in both places and update him as I go back and forth between realms. It’d be another way to have a warning when someone was going to enter your rooms too.” 

“So long as he is…discreet,” Loki decided. 

“Oh, he has footage of me for just about everything. But it’s all secured. No one else can see it.” 

Loki was regretting the idea now. 

“But I can ask him not to record us having sex if that’s what you’re worried about,” Tony said. “Jarv, mind your own business when it’s getting freaky in here.” 

“A day I never thought I’d see, Sir,” Jarvis said dryly. 

Loki’s eyes narrowed. Tony flinched, picking up on it before Loki could ask. Loki held him tighter, preventing thoughts of escape. “He had recorded us here last time?” 

“To be fair, he’s recording all the time,” Tony said meekly. 

“You never told me that.” 

Tony tried to charm Loki out of being upset. “Don’t you want to watch?” 

Loki couldn’t deny his curiosity when Tony could feel it in the bond. He let out an exasperated sigh. “At a later date, perhaps.” Then his voice filled with warning. “He must stop prying on us. I won’t have it.” 

“Fine,” Tony huffed. “But I still want to bring him with us.” 

“That is fine,” Loki decided. 

Tony squirmed a bit. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I should’ve told you.” 

Loki was quiet for a moment. “I hardly think I have room to hold it against you.” He combed his fingers through the hair at the back of Tony’s head. “But thank you.” 

Tony nodded, shivers shooting down his spine from the touch. He just wanted to lay that way for a while, not thinking. 

Loki felt completely the same.


	25. Chapter 25

Tony wasted zero time installing Jarvis when they arrived on Jotunheim. Loki watched him fix the electronics to the wall and make programming adjustments on floating projections with vague amusement that quickly gave way to outright fascination and pride. Tony didn’t comment on it. He did appreciate Loki’s ability to summon a ladder, however. 

He didn’t tell Loki that he’d given Jarvis a project to work on in addition to providing security. 

Tony wanted a map. He wanted to know just how cold Jotunheim got. He wanted to know how many Jotunns there were, how frequently they moved around Loki’s chambers, and what their daily routines were. He managed to get Loki to hang sensors right inside the servant’s passage under the guise of security, but Loki hadn’t been receptive to lining the entire passage, convinced that someone would notice and question it. 

Tony hadn’t been able to stomach returning to his former room. Loki had appeared without a word, guilt radiating off of him as he stood beside Tony and assisted with hanging up Jarvis’s sensors for the room. 

The bond wasn’t getting better. In fact, it was only getting worse. Tony had woken up in the middle of the night, his limbs tangled up with Loki’s and his head against Loki’s chest, wondering why his heart ached so badly. It felt like Loki was miles away, even though he was right there. 

When Loki had to attend a formal meeting in the morning, they parted like they’d never see each other again. Loki’s eyes welled up with tears that he quickly brushed away, frustrated at himself and promising Tony that he wouldn’t be gone for long. 

Tony hadn’t cried, but he’d discovered that Loki with tears in his eyes was his least favorite sight in the world. 

 

Tony had wandered back to the bedroom, but everything smelled like Loki and it just made things worse. The main room was much less painful. Tony sat there, sorting through the data Jarvis was collecting. When the door opened, he looked up, expecting to see Loki. 

Aslaug stood frozen in the doorway, staring at him, before quickly shutting the door behind her.

“Tony Stark of Midgard,” she said. Tony decided she was covering it up well, but it was still obvious that she was flustered. “The guards were under the impression that King Loki was on his way back to his rooms shortly. I had been unaware that he had a guest.” She gave a short, awkward bow. “I apologize for the intrusion.” 

Tony stood up because it seemed like she was going to leave. “It’s fine,” he said quickly. “You wanna grab a seat?” He gestured towards the couch across from him. “I’m sure Loki will be back in just a bit.” She wavered. “I’d kind of like to talk to you anyway,” he admitted. 

She stood taller for a moment, then gracefully walked towards the couch. Tony quickly sat. “What’d you come to see Loki about?” Tony asked. 

“I was coming to inquire if something had happened to you.” 

“Me?” Tony’s eyebrows shot up. 

Aslaug folded her hands in her lap. “Yes.” Her red eyes calmly set on Tony. “I had the impression of him yesterday that I’d had when you two were last separated.” She relaxed a little. “I am relieved to see that you are well.” 

“Well you’re not wrong.” It was Aslaug’s turn to be surprised. “About the stress, I guess. Our bond’s been—it’s weird,” Tony decided. “All of a sudden it’s like—if I’m away from him, or even if he’s right there, it feels like he isn’t.” 

Tony wasn’t sure if he should be telling Aslaug or not, but he wanted to talk about it with someone other than Loki. 

“It’s painful,” Aslaug said, half in question. 

“Yes,” Tony confirmed. Aslaug spoke before he could. 

“You have fráskila.” Her expression softened as she realized that Tony didn’t understand. “It happens when your bond is trying to pull you back together when you are at odds.” Tony’s mind shot off in a million directions. “Am I correct to assume that you are uncomfortable with our arrangement?” It was obvious that she already knew Tony’s answer, but she waited.

“Yeah,” Tony said. “I—Look, I get it’s how things work here and what not, but I’ve spent my whole life waiting for a soulmate, and I don’t have that much time left, compared to you guys.” Tony scratched at his beard. “I don’t—yeah, I just—I can’t.” 

Tony had expected Aslaug to get upset. He hadn’t expected for her to serenely nod her head, thinking. “Then I will inform King Loki that we must come to some other arrangement.” She answered Tony’s surprise with the same pragmatic tone. “King Loki is—prone to moods—” Tony breathed out a laugh. That was the understatement of the century. “I apologize if that was too much—”

“No,” Tony said, waving his hand. “I just think it’s funny to put it so gently.” Tony smiled with closed lips, shaking his head. “He’s an asshole sometimes. You don’t have to sugar coat it for me.” 

Aslaug sat there in shock for a moment before exclaiming, “You may be even better suited for him than I’d imagined.” 

Tony laughed. “Is that your way of saying he’s an asshole?” 

“No! No, of course not. I simply mean that you may hold him accountable in a way that others cannot.” 

Tony turned his head to the side, still smiling, but it was with a hint of sadness this time. 

“The fráskila will settle,” Aslaug said. Tony got the impression that she was trying to comfort him. “Perhaps just knowing that we will work out some other arrangement will help.” 

“I—uh, I told Loki that you guys shouldn’t just look to Asgard for trade.” Tony said, impressed at how easy it was to talk to Aslaug. He found himself liking her. “I said maybe he should try and negotiate some trade agreements with other realms, and I could negotiate that part with Midgard, and that maybe he could just come out and say that he found me as his soulmate and then you guys can get back together when I’m gone.” 

Aslaug was watching him with a peculiar expression. “What?” Tony asked. 

“It is simply that—Midgardians do think differently.” Tony bristled. “You are more dynamic,” Aslaug explained. “It is a way of thought that comes much more easily to mortals. You are less—set in your ways than we are.” She shifted in her seat. “Although, I must admit that you are the first mortal that I have personally met.” 

Tony wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing. 

“It is clever,” Aslaug said. “I am impressed.” 

Tony’s eyes brightened. He hadn’t expected for Aslaug to compliment him, or for any of this to go well. For a moment they were quiet, and though it was awkward, it wasn’t uncomfortable. “You know, uh, Loki and I have had a _lot_ of disagreements in the time we’ve known each other. In fact, I think we might’ve set a soulmate world record or something, but why’s this—” Tony stumbled over the word she’d taught him. “—Happening now? Why not earlier?” 

Aslaug nodded her head. “It may have been building up. I am not entirely certain.” Tony’s mind flashed to him in bed with Loki. Maybe opening up that way had gotten them close enough to trigger it. With amusement Aslaug said, “It is not unknown for soulmates to attempt to trigger such a thing, simply to enjoy the feeling of being pulled back together.” 

“It sucks,” Tony exclaimed. 

She shrugged. “And yet some enjoy it.” 

“Loki’d never heard of it,” Tony said. “And we don’t have anything like it on Midgard.” 

“Perhaps it does not occur on Asgard,” Aslaug said. “And I know nothing of Midgardian soulbonds, but it is well known on Jotunheim.” She pushed one of the thin braids beside her face back over her shoulder. “Although that may be in part because of how popular it is featured in our stories. I only experienced it with my soulmate once.” 

“You had a soulmate?” 

“Yes,” Aslaug said. “She still lives in my province.” 

“Do you still hang out?” 

She shook her head. “I know that Prince Loki said Midgardians have only one soulmate, but the separation is unfathomably painful. I cannot bear to see her again, but it puts my mind at rest to know that she is well.” 

Tony nodded. Aslaug seemed eager to move on from speaking about herself. “I will speak to King Loki about altering our arrangement. I believe there is merit to your idea of trade.” She pinched her lips together for a moment, then stared at Tony in thought. “May I ask you a personal question, Tony Stark?” 

“Go for it.” 

“How do you earnestly feel about all of this?” 

“Like, Jotunheim, or Loki, or…?” 

“All of it. Our arrangement, living here—I wish to know your feelings on the matter.” 

Tony ruffled his hair. “Uh, honestly, if it hadn’t started out so badly, I might’ve thought it was really cool to have a soulmate from another realm.” Tony sighed, and the weight on his shoulders was blatantly clear. “But the whole kidnapping thing—”

“—Kidnapping thing?” 

“Yeah. Loki brought me here to help build him a suit to get the casket back.” 

“That is how you met,” Aslaug said, voice icy. “Kidnapping.” 

“Yes?” 

Aslaug looked as though she’d been struck. 

“How’d you think we met?” 

“Loki is not a stranger to travel.” She flinched. “King Loki,” she corrected herself. “I did not question it.” 

“Well, that’s what happened,” Tony said. “He didn’t know we were soulmates until after he’d grabbed me.” Tony’d never seen Aslaug lose her composure, but now it seemed like it might be happening. “What’s wrong?” 

“I did not realize King Loki was so relentless.” 

“Yeah.” Tony scratched at his beard, running his thumb over the crisp edges he’d shaved in it. “Honestly, he’s kind of hung up on his past. Which, I get, but I want him to move on, you know?” Tony immediately felt like he’d said too much. Should he be sharing something so personal to Loki with her? “But uh, look. I don’t know how Loki and I are going to work this out. I’d love it if he just moved to Earth with me, but it’s pretty much impossible because my security would recognize him as my kidnapper. Loki says I can’t live here without being in special climate controlled rooms and I’m a secret, so—I mean I hate the whole situation, if that’s what you’re asking.” 

She was silent for a few moments. “Thank you for your honesty, Tony Stark.” 

“Tony.” 

“Tony,” she repeated. Aslaug stood up. “I do not know where King Loki is, but I must speak to him. However, I will wait until your fráskila has ended. Please let him know I came by.” 

Tony was just starting to stand to say goodbye as the door opened. Tony’s heart leapt at the sight of Hveðrungr. Loki felt the surge of excitement in the bond and immediately his head snapped towards Tony before he glanced away and back to Aslaug. Loki strode into the room. 

“It’s frowskihlah,” Tony blurted, instantly sensing the tension between Aslaug and Loki. They both looked at him. 

“Fráskila,” Aslaug corrected. She softened a bit towards Tony. “I should leave you to recover.” 

Loki had stopped beside their couches. “There is no need to pretend as though nothing has happened when I can see that it has.” It wasn’t spoken unkindly, but it wasn’t friendly either. It was simply stressed. Loki was irritated with his guards. They’d been instructed not to let anyone in his rooms, but apparently considered Aslaug special. 

Tony set one hand on his hip. Every part of him was screaming to throw himself at Loki. He needed contact. He fucking needed contact—

“I was unaware that you kidnapped this mortal.” 

Loki’s defensiveness ricocheted through their bond. “I did, but—”

“—Regardless of the result, not only was it a horrific failure of moral judgment, my King, but it reeks of an impulsivity that puts our entire realm at risk.” Tony had always sensed that Aslaug had one hell of a spine, but it was amazing to watch it in action. “What if his realm had demanded recompense?” 

“I was to steal from Asgard, risks had to be taken—”

Aslaug held up one hand. “—And your bets have paid off and our entire realm has you to thank, my King. But if you grow comfortable in your wins as a gambler, you shall start to lose like one.” 

Tony wanted to stop them, but he couldn’t tell if the dread he felt was his own or Loki’s. The fear was certainly his own. 

“Take responsibility for your soulmate. You cannot function properly without him, and it does neither of us any good to pretend otherwise.” Tony dared at glance at Loki. He was staring at Aslaug. “You and I can discuss this at length when your fráskila has ended.” 

Tony waited for Loki to say something to defend himself. Instead, he watched in awe as Loki stood there, throughly chastised. Aslaug waited for his dismissal, although she didn’t make any effort to hide her displeasure. “Thank you Princess Aslaug,” Loki said slowly. He nodded slightly. She glanced at Tony, then left. 

Tony could sense Loki’s shock, but none of the anger or outrage he expected. 

Loki’s throat was dry when he spoke. “What is fráskila?” 

“Apparently, it’s common here? It’s like a fight in the soulbond, I guess.” Tony started to forget what he was talking about as he calculated the risk of flinging himself at Loki in his Jotunn form. 

Loki ran a hand through his long, inky black hair. “How long will it last?” 

“Until we work it out?” Tony couldn’t hold back anymore. He flung his arms around Loki’s shoulders, trying to pull himself up as he was completely plastered against Loki’s chest. 

Loki didn’t move for a second before letting out a sigh and swooping Tony up bridal style. He pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead. “I can’t think like this,” he muttered. 

Tony ducked his head against Loki’s neck. “Makes it hard to,” he mumbled. he pressed his lips to Loki’s cool skin. Fuuuck he’d forgotten how wonderful it was to kiss Hveðrungr. Tony sucked and nipped a line up Loki’s jaw, desire rolling off him in waves. Loki leaned into it, his eyes falling shut as he held Tony to him. 

Loki moaned as Tony’s warm tongue laved at him, the contrast in temperature sending goosebumps along Loki’s skin. “Tony,” he muttered. 

“Mmm.” 

Loki breathed out his question, leaning his neck to the side for Tony. “It’s common here?” 

Tony tugged at Loki’s hair. “Aslaug said it’s in a lot of stories?” He braced an arm against Loki’s shoulder as he nibbled at his soulmate’s ear. Loki gasped. “You haven’t read them?” 

“No,” Loki whispered, taking a step towards the bedroom. “Perhaps it’s common in—” Loki had to navigate towards the bedroom on memory alone. His eyes kept falling shut of their own accord as Tony sucked at the crook of his neck and shoulder. “—romantic tales.” 

Loki carefully, gently set Tony down upon the bed once they reached it. Tony smiled up at him, face flushed and utterly gorgeous. The bond ached so badly that it was hard to keep a coherent thought. 

Loki dropped his Jotunn form as he went to kneel on the bed. 

Tony let out an unhappy groan, his frustration grinding through the bond and making Loki grit his teeth. Tony was tugging his tunic free a moment later, rising up to meet Loki. 

They dozed off afterwards. When Tony woke up, he expected the bond to feel calmer, better. 

It was worse. 

Tony buried himself against Loki, drawing comfort from his scent as the sound of Loki’s soft breathing filled the room, Tony’s head rising and falling on his chest with each breath.


	26. Chapter 26

Tony had to make an appearance back on Earth, and the moment they reappeared in Tony’s bedroom, Loki was bowled over by how deeply Tony both loved and had missed his home. Tony had to squeeze Loki’s hand to remind him to let go. “I just—need to check my emails, phone, that sort of thing—” Tony breathed out.

Loki hovered awkwardly beside the bed as Tony went over to his desk and started up his computer. 

Loki glanced around the room, flexing his hands. He should read. That’s what he should do. Not run his hands through Tony’s hair to see if the sparks of their soulbond changed color. Definitely not that.

He could feel Tony’s eagerness to work, and it made Loki irrationally lonely. Loki summoned a book and sat on the edge of the bed. 

He couldn’t focus. He couldn’t read at all. He needed to touch Tony’s skin and see the colors of their bond radiating there. He had to know that they were still there. 

Loki stood up. 

“You got to go to your council meeting,” Tony said. “I want to check my email.” Loki opened his mouth to defend himself but sat back down. There was nothing but the clicking of keys. Loki glanced down at his book. 

The letters wouldn’t shift into words.

“Tony?” 

“Yeah?” 

“May I—” Somewhere, in the back of Loki’s mind, he recognized that this wasn’t him. And yet, he couldn’t do anything else. “Would it be alright if I sat beside you as you worked?” 

“Yeah.” 

Immediately, Loki was at Tony’s side with the arm chair from before. He sat down with his book, but one hand flew out to rest on Tony’s thigh, as if Tony might disappear otherwise. 

Tony relaxed. He hadn’t realized he was tense until the moment Loki’s hand rested on him. 

They sat in silence for a while then, Tony checking his emails and trying to catch up. Loki had just gotten the hang of reading again when Tony spoke. “We have to stay here tonight.” 

Loki bristled. “But I—”

“—We stayed on Jotunheim last night,” Tony cut him off. He set one hand on his stomach. Licking his lips, Tony breathed out, “It’s only fair.” 

“But I—” Loki sighed. He knew Tony was right. He felt how much Tony needed it too, which made it harder to argue. “I will—” Loki’s eyes pricked with tears as he thought of leaving Tony alone for a minute to return to Jotunheim. “Come up with an excuse for the guards not to disturb me.” 

As he stood Tony said, “You’re the king. They can fuck off if they don’t like it.” 

Loki sighed. “It is not that simple,” he said, then vanished to avoid an argument.

 

Loki was back two minutes later, crawling into Tony’s lap and burying his face against Tony’s neck. Tony was shaking, clutching Loki to his chest. “Don’t leave again,” Tony warned him. 

Loki pressed his forehead against Tony’s, struggling not blather out sweet nothings and reassurance. Then Tony’s lips were seeking his, and it was a steady progression from the chair to the bed with clothing strewn along the way. 

Loki brushed his thumb along Tony’s temple, a bead of sweat catching. Tony smiled up at him from the mattress, his soft brown eyes vanishing behind heavy lids and thick eyelashes as Loki struck a particularly sensitive spot inside him. 

Everything was flooding through the bond — every flicker of a feeling, every surge of lust and rush of pleasure, so it was impossible to tell their emotions apart. The bed rocked with Loki’s movements, knocking the wall behind it. Loki couldn’t tell if he was picking up on Tony’s desire or coming up with the idea on his own, but once it struck he decided to try. 

Tony’s mouth fell open and a moan that would’ve been embarrassing fell out as Loki shifted to his Jotunn form. He stared up at Loki in utter adoration. He would’ve tried to hold on longer, but it was far too much. Tony came before his hands could even begin to explore. 

He panted, stars dancing in his eyes, and Loki shifted back even before they’d faded, his pace brutal for a few more thrusts before he came and pulled out, flopping down onto the bed in a huff. They laid there in silence. The bond started clamoring again, tugging at them both, and Loki let out a defeated sigh. 

Tony turned his head. “Did you do that just to see if it’d end the frow—?” Tony waved his hand. 

Loki broke in to a grin, guilty but not sorry about it. 

“Asshole,” Tony muttered. He laughed, flopping a pillow at Loki. 

Loki rolled towards him, pressing his forehead to Tony’s with a devious look in his eyes as he cupped the back of Tony's head in his hand, tangling his fingers in the brown locks. “You love it.” 

“Not all the time,” Tony protested. 

“But this time?” Loki swung his leg back over Tony, rubbing his head back and forth. 

“Ah—fiiiine—” Tony gasped, spine bowing as the bond twanged. Loki’s leg had flinched too, his hand going still. “Again,” Tony demanded. “I need you again, and maybe we should experiment with you longer in blue—”

“—Tony—” Loki complained. Tony grasped his hip, kneading it in the spot he knew Loki liked. 

“—Fine,” he breathed, desperate to have friction again. They didn’t stop until Tony was getting dizzy with hunger. “Can’t you just summon something in here?” Tony asked when Loki insisted that Tony leave the room to get something to eat. 

“Not if I can’t picture what it is that I’m summoning,” Loki said. “I’m not familiar with your food. I would also need to know where it was to retrieve it from there.” 

“You know, I’ve always been super curious about how your magic works.” So many emotions radiated off of Loki that Tony had to close his eyes for a moment to steady himself. Curiosity. Shame. Pride. Fear. Love. “Someday I wanna sit down and try to work out the science behind it.” 

“There are many books on the matter,” Loki said. “When we get back, I shall simply give you them.” It was Loki’s turn to close his eyes and ground himself as Tony’s excitement surged through. “Please fetch something to eat.” 

Tony groaned as he dragged himself from the bed and tugged on a robe. “I hope we can make it five minutes without being in the same room,” Tony grumbled, walking towards the door. 

Loki set his hand against his chest, his worry aggravating them both. It did seem to be getting harder and harder.

When Tony returned, Loki grabbed the tray from him and quickly set it down before drawing Tony into his arms and holding tight. Immediately, the little pricks of pain they’d been feeling faded away. It took a few minutes for them to truly relax and pull apart. They ate in exhausted silence, Tony’s feet in Loki’s lap. 

When they were done, Tony closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the chair. He felt the bond tugging at Loki, even though the sparks he’d long ago grown accustomed to were littering the floor in a steady flow of red and greens. “Can you imagine what would’ve happened if you’d just stayed away like you’d said you would?” 

“At the beginning?” 

“Yeah.” 

Loki let his eyes fall shut too. “I don’t know if that would’ve made this worse or better.” He felt like a bastard every time he remembered telling Tony that their being soulmates meant nothing at their first meeting. “I am in a sorrowful need of a nap,” Loki admitted, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Agreed,” Tony said, getting up. 

They crawled into bed together, and even though it should’ve been routine by now, it still felt entirely new as the bond demanded more. “I feel like I’m starving,” Tony mumbled, burying his face in the crook of Loki’s neck as Loki drew the covers up over them. 

“You just ate,” Loki answered. 

“No,” Tony said. He rubbed his nose against Loki’s skin. “Like—like the bond is starving.” 

Loki flinched. “Do you think that’s what it is?” He asked in a whisper full of trepidation. Tony pulled back. He wasn’t used to Loki speaking like that. 

Loki’s dark green eyes set on him like he had the answer. “I—” Tony hadn’t thought of it like that. “I mean—did when you and your soulmate separated before feel like this?” 

“No,” Loki said bleakly. “It was—like having your heart slowly strained from your chest until you couldn’t remember ever loving them.” 

“That’s—intense,” Tony said. He _hated_ the emotion radiating off Loki. It was awful to experience secondhand. Tony couldn’t imagine how bad that meant it was for Loki. 

“Well—” Tony pursed his lips. “Aslaug said it will end.” 

Loki hugged Tony tighter to his chest. It was on the edge of too much, but Tony couldn’t bear to have anything less. “It is worsening, Tony. I—I cannot remember ever experiencing anything even close to this with one of my previous soulmates. I know not what to do, I have no recollection of anything similar or reassurance that it will indeed end, and every moment I miss you more even though you are right in front of me—”

“—Hey,” Tony soothed. “Let’s get some rest and think about it when we’re not exhausted.” 

Loki sighed. “That is logical.” Tony hummed. “Alright,” he relented, although Tony could feel how much Loki wanted to worry about it. But that wasn’t doing them any good. 

Tony closed his eyes and drifted right off, dragging Loki into sleep with him. 

 

It turned out that worrying about it could only wait until they next woke up. Waking up had become a scramble of limbs and wandering hands. This time Tony had Loki sprawled out below him with inky black curls spread out on the pillow case as Tony rode him. 

Tony moaned, dropping his head back and biting his lip as he struck just right. Loki was watching him with a dazed expression in his eyes, admiring the man as he held Tony’s hips like a lifeline. 

Tony sank down and stilled, his heart pounding. “Look,” Tony breathed in. “I like you and everything, but this is getting ridiculous.” Loki looked away then, quiet with a worried wrinkle in his brow. “You’ve gotta ask.” 

Loki’s fingers clenched reflexively. “Ask what?” 

“Aslaug,” Tony huffed. Loki’s lip curled. “Ask her more about what the frowskihlaah thing is. We need her help.” 

“Could you not have brought this up at another time?” 

“When are we not fucking?” Tony asked. Loki’s wounded reaction rippled between them. “Not an insult, just—aren’t you getting sick of not being able to function?” 

Loki closed his eyes, nodding his head. Sex seemed to be the one time the bond eased up enough that they could breathe, and even then they were just drawn back together, wanting the other. “I’ll ask.” 

“Today,” Tony insisted. “But after I come.” 

Loki snorted. “Glad to see your priorities are in place, Stark.” 

Tony just grinned at him, and the bed started thumping against the wall again. 

 

Loki sent Aslaug a message from Tony’s bedroom via magical bird. Tony watched the bird in mild curiosity as he ate. It didn’t take long for Aslaug to answer. The bird reappeared and dropped a package in Loki’s lap before vanishing in a whiff of green smoke.

“What’s that?” Tony asked, sitting up from the bed with a box of cheese crackers in hand.

Loki showed him the book. 

_Soulbonds And You_ A beautiful illustration of two Jotunns stood with a string connecting between them. Loki flipped open to the bookmark. 

“Read it,” Tony said, crawling on hands and knees to the edge of the bed. Loki sat down beside him. 

“Fráskila.” There was a melodramatic but foreboding drawing of a Jotunn standing with their hand reaching out into an abyss.

“Why—” Tony slumped against Loki, and Loki naturally lifted his arm to encircle Tony, the book on their thighs. “Why do I feel like this is a birds and the bees book?” Tony felt Loki’s confusion. “Like a puberty book? For preteens? So you don’t have to ask your parents and they don’t have to feel uncomfortable telling you stuff?” 

Loki seemed to find that amusing, but didn’t comment on it. “I believe this is a book meant for young Jotunns that have not yet had a soulbond.” 

“I don’t know if I feel embarrassed or insulted,” Tony said. 

“Princess Aslaug certainly does not mean to insult,” Loki said without a doubt. “But it _is_ embarrassing.” 

“Ok.” Tony tried to push the thought away. “Keep reading.” 

Loki sighed and turned the page away from the illustration. “Fráskila occurs when two soulmates have a fundamental disagreement of their viewpoints. The leading theory is that fráskila is a defense mechanism meant to assist soulmates in settling their differences, therefore healing a rift in the bond. Although this can be a startling and painful process, you should not be fearful. The fráskila typically ends in hours up to a couple days for most soulmates.”

“Ok.” Tony hoped they weren’t going to set a record for longest fráskila. “What else does it say?” 

Loki flipped the page over. “The next section is on parenting.” 

Tony hummed. It wasn’t as much help as he’d hoped for. “What’s it say about soulmates in general?” 

Loki flipped to the table of contents and then went forward a few pages. 

“Soulmates are the universe’s way of teaching us to see past our differences and understand the unity of all Jotunns. Although it may feel startling or even frightening to realize that you will be bound to another that you do not know and who may appear arbitrary or even undesirable, do not worry. You will soon find that despite appearances, your soulmate is the right match for you. Make an effort to have an open mind, even if you find your soulmate perfect upon your ætla.” Loki licked his lips. “That’s the Jotunn word for when you first meet your soulmate,” Loki said before continuing. 

“Even soulmates must work hard together to have a healthy and happy bond. Do not feel as though it is a failure or strange if you and your soulmate have disagreements. Working through your conflicts to find compromise is a natural part of all soulmate relationships. We have included the testimonials of soulbounded pairs throughout this book to offer insight on the many facets of the soulmate experience. Remember that you have a community of other Jotunn around you that may have been through something similar with their soulmate and can help you with questions or concerns.” 

Loki glanced down at the illustration of two happy figures. He had the overwhelming sense that this was a young Jotunn’s book, although he couldn’t fault Aslaug for it. The text seemed simplified in a way that the Jotunn literature Loki had seen was not. 

“Huh.” 

“What?” 

“Just—every realm sees them differently, I guess. How’d Asgard view them?” 

“Soulmates?” Tony nodded. Loki ran his fingers over the edge of the page before picking his nail at the corner. “They—I suppose—” Loki sighed. “If you are to have children, you are often expected to do so during the time you know your soulmate. There is a—prejudice, I suppose, in favor of children born from soulbonded parents, although it can be trying because once the parents go through the fading, it becomes impossible for both to stay in the presence of the children together. I suppose couples that are not soulmates are happier with their children.” 

Tony was getting hot, so he leaned off of Loki and Loki drew his arm away, cradling the book’s covers with both hands. Something about the way Loki had immediately jumped to talking about children and the feeling coming off him was odd. “But you didn’t have kids,” Tony stated. 

“I have children.” 

“What?” Tony barked, his shock rippling through as Loki’s own heartbreak welled up. “Why the fuck—that’s kind of the thing that you’re supposed to tell a guy, Loki—” As Tony’s anger rocked through the bond, they both grasped their heads. Already, Loki wanted nothing but to bury himself in Tony’s chest, despite how he felt. 

“They stay with their mother,” Loki said quietly. “I was meant to remain at the palace as the second prince to Asgard’s throne, and my duties there made me the less able between the two of us to care for them. Now that I am king of Jotunheim, they are no longer eligible heirs on either realm, and they can live an ordinary, happier life with their mother. It was the right choice,” Loki said somberly. 

Tony pressed a hand to his mouth. He wanted to throw up, and he couldn’t tell if it was because he was overwhelmed, or if it was just a reaction to how fucking sad Loki had sounded about that. “Heirs,” Tony mumbled. “You’re—” Tony instantly turned towards Loki. “Are you going to have freakin’ _heirs_ with Aslaug? Is that part of the deal?!” 

Loki held up his hands. “We agreed not to concern ourselves with it, considering that you are my soulmate and there is no expectation of an immediate heir.” Tony got up off the bed. “Where are you going?” 

“I need twenty minutes alone,” Tony snapped, walking into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. Loki heard the shower start a moment later. 

He tossed the book at the armchair, unable to bear looking at it. 

Despite the pain the bond caused from being apart, Tony calmed down in the shower. Loki talking about his children had been—Tony couldn’t deny that he’d felt how excruciatingly painful it all was for Loki. He obviously was unhappy about their situation, but resigned to it as well. Tony had the impression that Loki had given up on seeing them again. 

But it was just one more piece of the puzzle with Loki that was just getting harder and harder to solve. And Tony didn’t care what that book had said, the fráskila making him want to jump Loki’s bones and hold Loki to him, even now, wasn’t fixing anything. 

Steam poured from the bathroom door as Tony pushed it open. His eyes landed on the bed. Loki was on his side, turned away from Tony with his knees pulled up towards his chest. As Tony got closer, he saw that Loki was crying. “Lo?” Tony breathed out. 

He’d felt Loki’s acute pain in the bond, but he hadn’t attributed it to anything more than their argument. 

Tony knelt down on the bed beside Loki and set a hand on his shoulder. Loki didn’t respond. It spooked Tony to see Loki like this. 

Loki was always set on making an impression of being in control, even when he wasn’t. To see him so—heartbroken—spooked Tony. 

“Hey, uhm.” 

Tony couldn’t even start to sift through the bond and figure out what was going on. There was too much emotion saturating it. Tony sighed. “Talk to me?” 

Loki closed his eyes, though tears still fell down his cheeks. Tony knew, somehow, that Loki couldn’t. 

Tony looked around the room. His eyes landed on the lopsided book thrown against Loki’s chair. “We’re going to do what that book said,” he decided. Loki stayed quiet. “We’re going to ask someone for help. Aslaug said she’s been through this with her soulmate. Let’s ask her to talk about it, okay?” 

Tony laid down behind Loki, on his side with his back against Loki’s back. He couldn’t decide if the bond felt better or worse. Loki’s silence made him uneasy. Tony just laid there, staring at the wall, starting a mental list of things they could try that might break the fráskila. 

Loki was so overwhelmed that he was on the edge of passing out into sleep, but one unhappy thought had settled in his mind. He knew his children were happy now. He’d known how demanding royal life was on Asgard, and he hadn’t wanted it for his children. He shouldn’t want it for Tony. 

This whole time he’d been wanting to selfishly keep Tony for himself, but perhaps the most loving thing he could do would be to set him free. He’d done nothing but destroy Tony’s peace of mind and happiness in the time they’d known each other. Tony deserved better than him as a soulmate. He loved Tony, and finding a way to free Tony would be the loving thing to do, as it had been with the children and the former soulmate he’d loved too. With that thought in mind, Loki drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to end on a happier note, it really was! But it ran off in another direction. Loki's in a very unhappy place and forgetting things with his all or nothing thinking. But happier chapters will be on the way!!


	27. Chapter 27

Loki woke up to Tony shaking his shoulder. He blinked with bleary eyes as he looked back. “Get up,” Tony said. He shook Loki’s shoulder again. 

“What ails you?” He rubbed at the sleep in his eyes. 

“You need to take a shower,” Tony said. “You reek of sex and we have to go.” 

“Where are we going?” Loki asked, pushing himself to sit up. 

Tony set his hands on Loki’s shoulders. He felt Tony’s worry pulsing, but he wasn’t sure what was causing it. “Jotunheim,” Tony said. “Now shower and get dressed.” 

“Alone?” Loki whined, the reaction so instant that Tony smiled at Loki’s embarrassment. 

“I kind of already showered today, but if that’s what it takes to get you moving, let’s go.” Tony grabbed Loki’s hand and tugged. 

“I do not understand,” Loki said as he stumbled out of the bed and after Tony. “What is the urgency?” 

“Something—I don’t know,” Tony said, pushing him into the bathroom. Tony whipped off his shirt and Loki’s stomach twinged with a flash of desire. “I just—I know that’s what we need to do, okay? Now get in the shower.” 

Loki didn’t like Midgard’s uncouth, stingy jets of water. If he was going to bathe, he wanted a bath. He flinched when he felt something coarse on his skin and looked down from glowering at the shower head to see Tony rubbing a plastic puff against his skin. A lather of soap dripped down his arms. 

Loki was torn between protesting over being washed like a child and letting Tony dote on him. 

Tony couldn’t hold eye contact with Loki. He seemed so lonely, so—lost. Tony didn’t know where that was coming from, but he _knew_ that Jotunheim was where they were going to find answers. Aslaug was their best bet for information. And Tony was tired of being a raw nerve.

Tony was efficient as he scrubbed Loki down. He pointed out the shampoo to Loki and let the taller man handle that for himself. Another time, Tony would’ve truly enjoyed it, but for the moment it just delayed his sense of needing to get things done.

Tony’d had a couple of hours to himself as Loki had slept. He’d gotten up and retrieved the book before laying with his back to Loki again. Tony hadn’t been able to read it, even with the bracelet Loki had given him. Tony had skimmed through anyway until he found the chapter on sex, naturally. 

Tony got the sense from it that sex wasn’t really a taboo subject. There were various detailed illustrations of positions and some surprises that Tony wanted to ask Loki about. Later. When Loki wasn’t in such a funk. 

When they got out of the shower, Loki dried his hair with magic, then glanced at Tony and flicked his fingers, drying the mortal’s hair too. The moment they were dressed, Tony grabbed Loki’s arm. “Jotunheim,” Tony said. “We need to talk to Aslaug.” 

Loki did as he wished. 

 

When they arrived, Loki shifted forms and grabbed an electronic communication device. He put in a call for Princess Aslaug, and a moment later a projection of her appeared. “King Loki,” she greeted. “Have you recovered from the fráskila?” 

“That would be the query of my call,” Loki said slowly, aware of Tony eagerly watching beside him. “Please allow me to thank you for the gift you sent on the matter. We are still having some difficulty resolving it and wished for your assistance.” 

“I do not see how that is mine to work out,” Aslaug said. It wasn’t unkind, but it was so straightforward that Tony’s eyebrows shot up. Loki didn’t seem phased. 

“Tony thought perhaps you may—” Loki sighed and turned to look at him, feeling immensely guilty. 

“Is Tony Stark there?” 

“Hi!” Tony exclaimed, leaning in over Loki. He’d figure out how the camera on the device was positioned later. “Thanks for the book! Hey, it said something about reaching out to other members of the Jotunn community if we need to hear their experience, and that’s what we’re doing.” 

Aslaug seemed pleasantly surprised, but then again, Tony wasn’t the best at reading her. “You wished to hear me speak of my fráskila.” Tony nodded while Loki cringed. It was not something Tony should’ve asked, but Aslaug didn’t seem to take offense. “Very well. My soulmate wished for me to spend less time at the palace and more time at her cottage, and I felt that my duties made that impossible. Being absent from the palace for weeks at a time would compromise my position.” 

“So what’d you do?” 

“I agreed to spend the entirety of my weekends and holidays at her cottage in addition to gifting her a separate set of rooms that were adjacent to my own in the palace so that she could have a place to stay near without feeling as though she was intruding.” 

“So you decided that and it ended?” 

A faint smile appeared on Aslaug’s lips. “Well,” she said. “It was not so easy a conclusion to reach as my summary made it appear to be.” She cocked her head slightly, as if trying to see around Tony on the projection to Loki. “Does that help?” 

“Yes,” Tony said as Loki sighed behind him. “But, quick question. Let’s say that I needed Loki to spend a month on Earth and then come back or whatever. Would that be possible?” 

“Tony,” Loki warned. 

“What? I don’t see why we can’t ask her—” 

“—Tony Stark,” Aslaug said delicately. “May I speak to King Loki in private?” 

Tony felt the daggers being glared at the back of his head. He leaned back to see Loki’s irritated, flustered expression. “I’m going to sit here out of sight,” Tony whispered. He sat back on the couch, throwing his feet into Loki’s lap. 

Loki leaned in towards him. “Hold your tongue or I will ward this conversation beyond your hearing,” he hissed. 

When Loki’s attention was back on Aslaug, she spoke. “Have you given thought to such an arrangement?” Loki hesitated. He wasn’t sure what his answer should be. “Could we not declare him an ambassador from Midgard? Then he could live here. If Jotunheim is to end its isolation from the realms, it would be a reasonable action.” 

Tony folded his arms over his chest. He was laying on the couch, looking a bit like a petulant kid. “It is not so much that Tony wishes to reside here, but that he wishes to reside on Midgard, and not without me.” 

Aslaug was quiet for a moment. “I see.” 

“I cannot live away from Jotunheim.” 

“No,” Aslaug said. “But you can lead our diplomatic missions and you have freedom to travel.” Loki easily read the sympathy in her expression, which didn’t make it feel any easier. “However, I am not in a position to act in your absence, and the council…” 

“I agree,” Loki said. Aslaug had a brilliant political mind, and insight into things that Loki lacked with his unfamiliarity. “It makes even my temporary absence undesirable. I am not sure that there is a compromise to be had.” 

“You are in debt to him, my king.” Aslaug spoke with firmness now. “You have stolen him from a life you can never return him to. He is your soulmate and you owe a responsibility to him.” Tony stared at Loki. He seemed to be taking her words to heart. “You said he has a vision for a Midgardian technology that can aid our realm, did you not? Perhaps the fates meant for him to save Jotunheim as well, my king. Perhaps that is why he was chosen for you.” 

“None can claim to know the mind of fate,” Loki said quietly, leaving out his bitter belief that fate scorned him at every turn. 

“Yourself included.” Loki’s expression sharpened at Aslaug’s point. “But a soulmate is a gift from fate, and Jotunheim has selected an unprecedented one for you. Make peace with him, my king. Jotunheim needs your full attention and does not have it when you are so troubled.” 

Loki knew. 

“If he needs you to be with him on Midgard, then you must work on a resolution to make that happen,” Aslaug said. 

“I am not leaving Jotunheim—”

“—That is not what I meant to imply.” For the first time, Tony got the sense that Aslaug was frustrated with Loki. There were parts of the conversation that they’d seemed to have had before. “Tony Stark is unhappy with your current arrangement. He is your soulmate, making your happiness and peace of mind tied to his. You cannot pretend otherwise.” 

Loki pressed his lips together. “In truth, King Loki, I feel strongly that you are the one I want to see leading our realm. Already, you have opened unprecedented ways to save us from a disaster that we’d been stagnating in. It leads me to have hope for a brighter future for Jotunheim more so than I have ever had. However, it is past due time to start seeking those unprecedented solutions to fully integrate Tony Stark of Midgard into your life here. I cannot help you find that solution. It is between you and him. I can only insist that you do, and offer my assistance with any political actions you may wish to undertake.” 

“Thank you, Princess Aslaug.” Loki breathed in slowly. “I appreciate your patience and assistance.” 

Aslaug nodded. Tony sensed that there was more that they both wanted to say to each other, but Loki reached for the device. “I will contact you when my fráskila has concluded.” She said goodbye, and Loki hung up. 

Loki stared straight ahead, his face in profile to Tony.

“Tony.” Loki looked away, his bottom lip quivering before he could control it. “Do you truly wish to live this life?” Tony sat up. “If I am unwilling to rescind the throne, can I truly ask you to tie your life to mine?” He could no longer control the trembling in his lip. “Perhaps if I can find a way to release the bond, then you can lead an ordinary life—” Loki had to stop. The pain coming from Tony was too much. 

Tony’s eyes were glassy with tears, but he held on. Stark men were made of iron and all that, he told himself. “You want to be the first soulmates in history to sever their bond?” Tony withdrew his legs from Loki’s lap. “You’re an arrogant prick sometimes, you know that?” Tony latched onto anger, trying to use it to get himself up and over the pain, but it only partially worked. “If you could even find a fucking way to do that, which I don’t think you could—” Tony had to stand up and pace. “—Don’t be a fucking quitter.” 

The bond was tugging so hard towards Loki that pacing the floor felt like wading in mud. “What if—what if I built a machine that let me move back and forth between here and Earth so that I didn’t have to rely on you? Then we could do what we normally do our own things during the day and meet up in the evenings and at night, like most people with jobs do? Or fuck, I can’t believe I’m fucking saying this but Aslaug was implying it and I don’t think I’d care as much now if it meant that you weren’t gone, but marry her and let her run the kingdom so you can spend time with me without worrying about it. Or, I don’t know, fucking something, Loki. Why—why the fuck would you even ask that?” 

Loki’s own eyes were wet with tears, although mentally he was mostly alert and weary. “My children are happier with their rights to the throne rescinded. I should offer you the same courtesy. You’ll be happier without me.” 

“And you get to decide that?” Tony shot back at him. 

Loki blinked, heat running down his cheeks as he stared with determination at Tony. 

“Let me ask you something,” Tony said. “And answer me honestly. If you didn’t have to be king and you could do whatever you wanted to do, then would you want to be with me?” 

“Yes.” 

Tony huffed and rolled his eyes. Somewhere, deep inside, he was amused. “You’re such a drama queen, you know that?” Tony scratched at his beard. “Quit being a fucking martyr and work with me to find a solution instead of this tragic bullshit.” The moment Loki felt a spark of hope, Tony felt it. “See?” He demanded. Loki blushed, but he wasn’t pleased about it. “So let’s figure out how we can make this work because I actually kind of like you when the weight of the whole damn world isn’t on our shoulders.” 

Loki closed his eyes and drew in a long, slow breath. “If you—if you build a machine, as you said—could you make it so that only you could pass through it?” 

“Like security measures?” Tony shot him a prideful smile that was dazzling. “Easy.” 

“But then to spend your nights here—” Loki worried his lip. “Would you be alright with that?” 

“I’m willing to try,” Tony said. 

“I would have to introduce you to the immediate palace staff as my soulmate, at a minimum. We’ve been walked in on before—”

“—You are absolutely introducing me as your soulmate,” Tony said, setting one hand on his hip. “I’m not going to pretend anything here anymore. You can make me official ambassador to Earth or whatever, but you’re not hiding me anymore.” 

Loki slowly nodded. “Very well.” The bond’s pull towards Tony was making his head spin. “What of my visiting Earth? If I cannot show my face…” 

Tony hummed. His first instinct was to suggest for Loki to stay in his Jotunn form, but he’d seen _Men In Black_. “You have freaking magic, Loki. Make a disguise, or do a Jedi mind trick, or whatever. I’ll use Jarvis to keep people from recognizing you digitally.” 

Loki concentrated for a moment. “I could—use a glamor. It wouldn’t be perfect, but—it would work unless someone thought to look for me through it.” 

Tony didn’t know the ins and outs of magic. “That works, then.” 

“But I—I need Aslaug’s assistance. If I need to be at your side for longer than a day, I need to know I can rely on her to make decisions in my absence. I cannot do it alone.” 

“You’re king, right?” 

“Why do you keep bringing that up?” Loki hissed. 

Tony sat down on the couch, not touching Loki, but enough that the bond stopped making the room spin. “It’s literally your job to make up rules.” Tony shrugged. “So make up a new one. Aslaug is in charge when you’re gone. Done.” 

“That is not the tradition. She is not queen. Her authority would not be recognized.” 

“Loki,” Tony sighed. “You’re opening up Jotunheim to trade. There’re going to be arc reactors regulating the planet now instead of the cube. A lot’s changing. Why not one more change that actually makes you happy?” 

Privately, Tony thought that in a few years, Loki would come around to seeing that he didn’t want to be in command. He realized that was a battle for another day, though.

Loki’s eyes darted around the room as he thought. Tony tried to recall if there was ever a time when he’d seen Loki without the weight of the throne on him. “I—” Loki started. “If perhaps I introduce you and Aslaug at the same time, I can explain that you are my soulmate, but as Aslaug and I have courted, I feel I must honor it by making her—some title with the same duties as queen—without dishonoring you.” 

“It’s the truth, isn’t it?” 

Loki had a wry smile. “That is a tool I am not accustomed to using,” he admitted. Loki combed his hands through his hair. “Although I am not sure that they will accept it.”

“I guess we’ll find out.” 

Loki kneaded his hands in his lap. “Is which realm we spend our time in truly the only thing that bothers you?” 

Tony swung his feet back into Loki’s lap. He needed the contact. Loki made room for him, but didn’t stop kneading his hands. “No.” Tony decided it was better to be honest. “But it’s the big thing.” Tony sighed. “Look, Lo—I think you need to have a little bit of faith that our being soulmates means something’s going to work out right.” 

“Tony, it is not that—” Loki felt like he’d been in such a tightly choreographed balancing act for such a long time and now it was falling apart. “—Why are you choosing to stay?” If Tony’s feet hadn’t been in his lap, it would’ve been easy to think that the wasn’t there. “I can see no advantage in it for you.” 

“Again, with the dramatics,” Tony said. He got up and crawled into Loki’s lap instead, wrapping his arms around Loki’s shoulders. Loki stared at him with bloodshot eyes. “I know that we’re a long way from perfect, but I waited way too long to just give you up because it’s hard.” The bond thrummed, heat radiating down Tony’s spine. “I want you. You want me. We just have to figure out how to make that happen.” 

Loki thought for a moment. “I am not being dramatic.” He didn’t realize he’d set his hands on Tony’s hips until he glanced downwards. “I truly wish to know your reasoning. It is not in my nature to simply accept things at face value as my former brother did.” 

“How about, ‘you’re stuck with me?” Tony smiled at him, hoping that Loki would smile back. It didn’t work. “Loki, we’ve been going back and forth about the soulmate thing since the day we met. I think it’s time to accept that it’s not really something that we have any control over.” 

Loki’s eyes fell shut. Tony saw his lip tremor, but he didn’t understand why. “So you are stuck with me,” Loki said bitterly. 

“Hey!” Loki’s eyes flew open in surprise. “That’s not at all how I meant it,” Tony said. “And figuring out whether or not we would’ve gotten together if we weren’t soulmates is a stupid question that no one knows the answer to and is just designed to make you feel bad. You said you’d want to be with me just a few minutes ago. Stop overthinking it.” 

Loki slumped back against the couch. Sometimes looking at Tony reminded him that he had not been truly happy in a long time. And then Tony would do something that would give him an honest flash of joy— “Stop overthinking,” Tony said. 

“I am too tired for sex.” 

“No one said anything about sex,” Tony said, humor falling back into his voice. “Although now that you mention it—”

Loki grinned at Tony’s antics. “But I am starving,” Tony said. “What would you say to trying out your glamor thing and going out to a restaurant on Earth with me to try your first burger?” 

Loki had no idea what that was, but it was a welcome reprieve. “I would like that.” 

“And maybe try out your glamor on me too? If I could go to a burger place and not get recognized, that’d be great.” 

Loki nodded. Tony stood up. He took the sense of curiosity probing through the bond from Loki as a good sign. When Loki got up, he took Tony’s hand in his. While he’d explored Midgard during Tony’s relapse, he hadn’t had a guide. He was looking forward to Tony’s thoughts on things. 

He squeezed Tony’s hand, and Tony gave him a hesitant smile before they were standing back in Tony’s room again.


	28. Chapter 28

They were parked outside of a drive through burger place, the air humid and the dusky sky giving way to the first few stars of the night. The convertible’s top was down, and Tony had been perfectly content as he’d decimated his hamburger and fries. Loki was still carefully working through his own burger, trying not to let any of it drip onto Tony’s car or himself.

“So,” Tony said. “How’s this whole glamour thing work? When I look at you, I don’t see anything different.” 

Loki combed his hair back behind his ear, looking very much himself. And yet, Tony was mostly certain that there’d been a glamor on himself because no one at the place was taking any interest in them, and that wasn’t something Tony was used to. 

“Essentially, the spell redirects your mind to focus on something else, preventing you from drawing the connection that would enable you to recognize me.” Loki licked a bit of salt from the burger off his lips. “When you look at me, you are expecting to see me, and thus you are not distracted into thinking of something else.” 

“Huh.” 

“I will loan you my spell books,” Loki offered. 

It was an offer that Loki was somewhat reluctant to make, loving the books as he did, but he wanted to please Tony. 

“Thanks.” Tony held out his box of fries. “Want one?” 

Loki assessed them for a moment before selecting one from the middle. He bit into it, chewing experimentally, before finishing it off. “Why did you order me the ones with curls? Do you not like them?” 

Tony’s lips had quirked up in fondness at the way Loki was thoughtful about something as simple as fries. “Huh? No. I love them,” Tony said. “Just wasn’t in the mood for ‘em, and figured you’d like them. When I was a kid, other kids would fight over them.” 

“It’s a children’s food?” 

“No. Yes, I mean, anybody can eat it. Doesn’t matter how old you are.” Loki nodded slightly. Tony pulled the handle on his door. “I’m going to get something from the walk up window. I’ll be right back.” 

Loki slowly nodded. He turned and watched over his shoulder as Tony ordered something at the window and then stood there with his hands in his pockets, rocking on his feet as he waited.

_I like you and everything, but this is getting ridiculous._ Loki brushed a bit of ketchup from his lip. He’d worried, when Tony had said that. It wasn’t _I love you and everything_ , but _I like you_. Loki wasn’t so worried now. He understood that Tony cared for him.

And Tony was able to stand several yards from him without throwing them both into a fit of pain from the bond, so Loki was hopeful that the fráskila was ending. 

He hadn’t realized he’d needed Tony to say that he wanted to stay, not break the bond, until Tony had said it. He wondered if he’d needed that the entire time, or if it was just the fráskila clouding his thinking. 

And it was clouded. Even now, Loki was anxious for Tony to return, even though he was in sight. Loki forced himself to turn around. He rubbed a hand against his forehead. 

How did he think he could separate from Tony? Tony was right. He was arrogant.

He needed Tony. He knew that.

So he’d figure out what needed to happen for Tony to be happy as Loki ruled his kingdom. Loki glanced down at the paper bag their food was kept in. The rest of Tony’s fries were poking out from the box. 

Loki glanced at them before reaching for the ones Tony had chosen for him. 

The fry spiraled apart and bounced in the curl. Loki collapsed it before popping it in his mouth. 

The fry's spices were surprisingly good. Tony was right. It’d been a good choice. Loki finished the last bite of his burger and folded the wrapper in half before placing it back in the bag. 

He looked back to check on Tony. The mortal was still standing there, though he’d been watching Loki. Tony smiled and waved. 

Loki smiled and waved back before turning back around, slightly embarrassed to be caught staring. 

It was only a minute later that Tony was returning with two cups in hand. “Here,” Tony said, holding one out to him. “It’s a concrete. It’s like an icecream, but with chocolate. And yours has candy bits too, just—you’ll see. It’s dessert.” 

Loki watched Tony draw a long spoon from the dessert and take a bite before imitating the action.

“Oh.” Loki’s eyes lit up. “I like this very much.” 

Tony grinned. “I knew you would.” He’d gotten the sweetest combination that they had. He noticed that Loki ate the ice-cream much faster than his burger. It was obviously a win. “Does Jotunheim have something like ice-cream?” 

“Of course. We have an awful lot of snow and ice based culinary offerings.” Loki chomped on one of the brightly colored chocolate candies. “Although, nothing with—” Loki glanced down. “I do not believe we can produce sweets such as this.” 

“Then maybe that can be one of the first imports from Earth,” Tony said. Loki looked over at him and then broke into a small smile, feeling Tony’s delight in the bond. 

“Indeed,” Loki quietly agreed. Tony barely paid attention to his own ice-cream, simply enjoying watching Loki enjoy it. “You have not seen any of the surface of Jotunheim,” Loki said. “Someday, I would like to take you to see one of the storms from the observatory. They are quite dangerous, but also incredibly beautiful.” 

“Are you suggesting a date?” 

Loki’s cheeks tinged a faint pink. “I was merely thinking out loud, but I am not opposed to calling it a date.” He began to smirk as he felt Tony’s coy delight sneaking into the bond. “Much of Jotunheim is built underground to protect us from storms. The places that are above ground are limited.” Loki looked up towards the sky. “I miss the stars sometimes, especially when I see them like this.” 

“That’s why you have the stars in your ceiling?” 

Tony felt Loki’s surprise at him having paid attention. “Yes, but, they are not an unusual feature. Many rooms in the palace feature replicas of our constellations. They are used as lighting and cycle throughout the day.” 

“Just in the palace?” 

“I’m not sure,” Loki admitted. Tony nodded, finishing off his ice cream and setting the empty container in a cup holder. 

“How much have you been outside the palace?” 

"Very little." Loki hesitated. He licked his lips, staring down at his empty cup. “When I—first arrived on Jotunheim, my—father—was suspicious, to put it lightly. Although he could not deny that my blood came from his, he was skeptical of my nature. I was fortunate to be allowed out of my own room, most days. Not that there was anywhere I had to go.” Loki slid his empty cup inside of Tony’s. “Attitudes towards me have changed, now. With the casket returned and the trade agreement in place, I am greeted with sincerity far more often now. I—have you to thank in part for that, Tony. You built the suit, no matter my method, and I am grateful for that.” 

“You’re welcome.” Tony rolled his shoulders. “When this whole frásk-iluh thing winds down, let’s still see each other everyday. Just, because we want to, not because we have to.” 

“Of course.” Loki broke into a smile. “We _are_ soulmates.” 

“It’s good to hear you say that,” Tony said, relieved. He waited a moment before asking, “So, you’re not wanting to call it off anymore?” 

“No.”

“Good.” Tony knew he was taking a risk, but he went for it. “You know, if you ever want to go and visit your kids, I bet they’d appreciate it more than you think.” 

Loki picked at his nail. “Their desire to see their father ended the day my true heritage was revealed. They are Asgardian, as is their thinking.” 

“Do they know you’re king now?” 

“Yes.” 

Tony sensed that he needed to leave that open wound alone, so he did. 

Loki reached across the paper bag and found Tony’s hand, slipping it into his own. “I am not ready to think of conceiving an heir. Not now. But I—wish to know your thoughts on the matter.” 

The bond sizzled, and not pleasantly. It was too much anxiety at once, of Loki’s fear of losing children that hadn’t yet been born and Tony on top of it, and Tony trying to put that entire image in his head at once. 

“I’m not,” Tony blurted out. “Ready. To think about it yet. And what it means that they’d be an heir, and—I’m sorry, Loki. I know that’s important as a king and all—” Loki squeezed his hand with reassurance. 

“Then let us not think any further on it tonight. It is spoiling a rather pleasant evening.” 

Tony broke into a smile. “It is pleasant, isn’t it?” 

Loki nodded. “I feel mournful that we have not gone out to court before.” 

“Well, one guy in the car is mostly responsible for that, and it’s not me.” 

Loki pouted at Tony’s cheek, but Tony only found it funny. “Very well,” Loki said. “I shall have to make it up to you then.” 

“Oooh. I like the sound of that.” 

Loki rolled his eyes. “It will only partially involve sex.” 

“But partially,” Tony said, latching onto that. 

Loki sighed, breaking into a smile. “Yes. But—” Loki bit his lip. “It occurs to me that I know little of your fantasies, even with the fráskila.” 

“Yeah, we weren’t exactly looking to check any off,” Tony said. It’d mostly been a mad scramble of limbs. “Tell you what. I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours. We can trade them off, one for one.” 

Loki made an odd gesture with his hand. “What?” Tony asked. “I don’t know what that means.” 

A sly smile slid across Loki’s lips. “That was simply to ward others from hearing our conversation.” He squeezed Tony’s hand again. “Would you like to start, or shall I?” 

“You,” Tony decided. “Definitely you.” 

As Loki’s eyes brightened, and he launched into the first detail, Tony smiled back, happy to be having fun with his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to make guesses here about what those fantasies are below for fun ;) Back to plot next.


	29. Chapter 29

They sat in Tony’s bed, dressed for sleep with their legs tangled together as they brainstormed. The fráskila didn’t seem finished, but it was getting easier. 

Tony wore a band t-shirt and his boxers. His hair was messed to one side, and Loki kept happily smirking at it but saying nothing. He was wearing a more elaborate set of Asgardian styled night clothes. “How’re you going to find me here?” Tony asked. He’d just won Loki over to starting his trade requests with Midgard after twenty minutes of debating it. Loki had wanted to start with Alfheim since they’d had contact with Jotunheim in the past. “If you have a bunch of advisors and stuff? Especially since I’m supposed to be the only point of contact?”

Loki paused for a split second, thinking. “We’ll land somewhere remote. Your realm is largely inhospitable to us, so it will have to be somewhere cold. You could be the only person there. Your realm has no way of knowing us, that we are coming, or whether we are friendly or not. It is an easy scenario for the two of us to manage. Would you be able to arrange an isolated place like that?” 

“Sure,” Tony said. “And with you, I won’t even have to fly there, which is great.” 

Loki grinned for a second. “Alright. That is easy enough. We can acknowledge our soulbond when we are introduced. I will insist on you returning to Jotunheim as an ambassador for Midgard. We can negotiate trade agreements through you, and you can claim to have spoken to your people. As long as you deliver the trade goods, I don’t see why anyone would care to investigate further.” 

Tony nodded. He felt like he and Loki had that part worked out pretty well. “Can we tell everyone that our soulbond’s mark is something absurd?” 

Loki genuinely considered that. “What are you thinking?” 

“Maybe a halo effect, but more like we’re radiating like an 80’s metal band than angels.” Tony realized Loki wouldn’t understand half of his references, so he might not find it as funny. “Like we’d both be shining with light, but to a ridiculous degree that sounds surprisingly badass.” 

“Very well.” 

“Really?” 

Loki glanced down at the bedspread and smoothed a wrinkle in the sheets. “It is an intimate thing. I rather like everyone in my kingdom not knowing what it is.” 

“And you like that it’s sort of a prank,” Tony said. Loki smiled back. “Ok,” Tony said. Loki joked a lot more when he was happy, and Tony absolutely loved it. “You’ll set up with Midgard, come back and declare Aslaug boss when you’re gone, and then Alfheim. How many realms are you going to visit?”

“All of them, if I can.” Loki brushed a finger over his lip. He was starting to relax around Tony, thinking less about his actions. Tony loved glimpses of Loki’s genuine mannerisms. “It should take around four months, if it all goes well. I do not expect to get much from Alfheim, but I do believe they will keep us in mind in the future, which will be useful. Vanaheim will take the longest. Even if they sign nothing, simply arriving on the planet as a guest will require a month of political foreplay before anything gets done.” 

Tony let out an amused breath at _foreplay_. “I’m going to have to come up with a good excuse for being gone for four months without a phone call.” 

“You wish to go?” 

“You’re seeing every realm. It’s beyond human comprehension. Yeah, I want to go.” 

“It would be better if you could wear your suit for protection,” Loki said. “But I do not want you associated with my theft.” 

“I’ll design something else,” Tony promised. “And when we’re not traveling, I’ll work on a portal here in my lab and in my forge on Jotunheim.” 

“— _Your_ forge?” Loki raised an eyebrow. It came off as cocky, but inside he was holding himself together with a steel grip, wondering how Tony could possibly want to spend time in a place he’d been held captive.

“Yeah,” Tony pushed back. “It’ll be better suited for things that explode than my lab that’s loaded with expensive equipment is—”

“—Explode?” 

“—Yes—”

“You are _not_ doing anything that could kill you—”

“—It’s one explosion, or whatever, get used to it.” 

Loki opened his mouth, then quickly closed it. He could feel how stubborn Tony was in the bond, and he was quickly learning the things that he needed to step back on. This was one of them. “Fine,” Loki agreed. “But there is no need for you to vanish from here for four months. I can return you at night or during the day just as easily as I can from Jotunheim.” 

“True,” Tony said. “You know, I think I’m going to train Jarvis to impersonate me so that people don’t get worried if I don’t pick up a phone.” Tony waved his hand. That was a problem to solve later. “What do I need to pack?” 

Loki smiled. “Let’s decide that later.” He rubbed his eye. He was exhausted. Feeling that, Tony nodded his head. 

“Sleep,” Tony said. “Then plan. In the morning. With coffee and pancakes.” 

A fond smile crept onto Loki’s lips. His mortal and his coffee. “Very well.” Without a word, they laid down together, Tony rolling so that his back fell against Loki’s chest. Loki’s arm came around him, but Tony wasn’t relaxed until he felt Loki’s chin rest against his head. Then he felt at home. 

 

The fráskila weaned off completely after around a week. By that point they’d sat down and worked out a plan with Aslaug, Loki had made an official announcement that he was to set out among the realms to secure trade agreements, and Tony had found that Obadiah was shockingly open to the idea of Tony taking some serious time off. 

Tony identified a spot near the north pole for Loki’s party to land on. He bought cold weather gear that Loki enchanted to stay warm without a word. Then they waited for departure day.

 

Tony had to stand in the cold for about ten minutes before Loki’s party arrived. He shuffled on his feet. He was nervous. So nervous. What would Loki’s people think of him? 

But when Loki appeared there with his small party of diplomats and guards, Tony forgot all of that. Loki was _stunning_. He stood in the center of the party. The cold winds blew his long, black hair from his face, his clever red eyes landing on Tony with unspeakable warmth. His cape swayed as he stood there, holding himself tall. 

Tony took a step towards Loki, heart pounding, just as Loki held his arms out and muttered something to his guards. One of them paused in astonishment and stared at Tony while the other remained still and professional. 

In a way, Tony felt like he was meeting his soulmate for the first time. He saw only Loki as he walked towards him, Loki’s steady gait outpacing him. When Loki met Tony in the middle, he bent down and swept Tony off his feet, Tony’s shout of surprise drowned out by the roar of the wind. 

Tony couldn’t understand what Loki yelled back to his party, but he clung to Loki’s shoulders as Loki walked him back. “Showy,” Tony breathed out. 

“Nonsense,” Loki muttered back. “I intend to show that you are mine.” 

Tony rolled his eyes, but he smiled all the same. 

And then there were a dozen pairs of red eyes staring down at him in curiosity as Loki described their soul mark in excruciating detail. Tony had to hold his breath to keep a straight face. 

Tony pretended not to understand them, but it was fascinating to hear Loki speak. In minutes he won over his few skeptical advisors, making them feel fervently that the morally right thing to do would be to take Tony back to Jotunheim. 

It was all a blur from there. 

The part that stood out the most to Tony though was when Loki announced both that Tony was his soulmate, and that Aslaug would be in charge in his absence. 

The throne room had been packed. Tony hadn’t had any choice but to wear the cloak Loki had made for him, but his hair had been redone to make him appear more Jotunn, and he’d let the cute makeup artist talk him into wearing blue eyeshadow with gold lines to honor their king. Then Tony had stood awkwardly beside the throne. Loki’s arm had come down around his shoulders in reassurance. 

It stayed there as Loki recalled their trip to Midgard and revealed that Tony was his soulmate. He added that Tony had already been working out a trade agreement, but that was drowned out by the chatter in the room. When Loki turned to Aslaug on his other side, however, the whole room fell silent. 

Aslaug and Loki traded longing glances that Tony would’ve completely fought and felt insanely jealous over if he hadn’t already known them both. They were surprisingly gifted actors. Loki recalled their romance and how perfectly suited they were for one another. The crowd ate it up. When he announced his reasons for why she would be given a new title and stand in his place in his absence, the room was in an uproar with excitement. 

Aslaug silenced them as she gave an equally theatrical speech. She talked about the fates and Loki’s being a gift to Jotunheim and Tony a sign that their realm was meant to expand. She went to Tony and took his hands in hers before bending down and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

The crowd went wild. They acted like they were watching the best TV drama of their lives. Tony thought it wasn’t unlike playing to the tabloids. 

When Loki finished their announcement and turned to leave, he ushered Tony out with him. Aslaug followed. They both stopped outside the throne room door. “What is your opinion on how the news was received, High Princess and Guardian of Jotunheim Aslaug?” 

“Even better than I could have imagined, my king.” She smiled at Tony. “They find you very adorable,” she told him. 

“How do you know?” 

“I could hear the comments made in the crowd quite well,” she informed him. She nodded at Loki. “I am honored to receive the title, King Loki.” 

Loki held up his hand. “There is no need to thank me again. I value your judgment and I am grateful to have your assistance. I thank you for accepting the responsibilities of the position.” 

Tony knew how those two could get into a long, formal back and forth. “So,” he interjected. “What happens now?” 

“We are set to appear on Alfheim tomorrow,” Loki reminded him. 

“Will you attend the celebratory dance?” Aslaug asked. 

“Of course,” Loki said, then shot Tony a questioning glance as Tony nudged his foot. He felt uncertainty in the bond from Tony, but he wasn’t sure why. Tony just stared up at him. “Shall we meet you there before our entrances are announced?” She nodded, then excused herself with a bow and a knowing glance towards Tony. “What ails you?” Loki asked when she was out of earshot. 

Tony tugged at his own cape. “I know we talked about it, but actually seeing it—are people going to hate me? For getting in-between you and Aslaug—”

“—No. Tony, no.” Loki grabbed Tony’s shoulders and leaned down so that he could rest his forehead against Tony’s. “Guardian Aslaug was not exaggerating when she said that they found you adorable.” 

Tony’s soft brown eyes stared up at Loki, still unsure. “But I didn’t realize they really felt like you and Aslaug were the love story of the century.” 

“It is entertainment.” Loki brushed his thumb over Tony’s cheek. “Royal marriages are always a spectacle here, as they are on Asgard as well. You know how they truly are.” Tony nodded, enjoying the way Loki’s thumb brushed against his beard as he did. “I would not let you walk into that hall if I thought I was sending you into a den of kykvendi.” 

“Huh?” 

“Beasts.” Loki said. “Creatures that would tear you apart.” He sighed. “It is true I have called this a land of monsters, and you see one before you, but no harm will actually befall you—”

“—Don’t start that,” Tony warned him. “None of that monster crap.” 

Loki stood up, squeezing Tony’s shoulder before stepping back. “It will be a better evening than you think. Just—be careful,” Loki warned him. “Stay close to me. I do not want them—” 

As Loki debated the right words to say, Tony tried for him. “Stepping on me?” 

Loki immediately glanced back at him. “Are you joking about your stature now?” 

Tony smiled as his reply. Loki shook his head and took Tony’s hand, leading him off to the hall. 

 

Aslaug and Loki were both right. Tony got the impression that people generally thought he was either fascinating or adorably cute, if only because of his height. It rubbed Tony the wrong way a bit, but it was better than them being hostile. 

Aslaug and Loki did look like the perfect couple. But because they were friendly with each other, and they were both openly affectionate towards Tony, it seemed like the people approved. 

Tony didn’t totally get it, but he trusted Aslaug and Loki’s judgment.

Tony didn’t think he’d ever seen Aslaug so happy. Every few feet she’d be stopped to be congratulated by someone new. 

Once during the night, Tony caught sight of Fiske far off in the distance. Tony had stopped and stared, expecting to see Aslaug’s lover show signs of unhappiness, but he didn’t catch a trace. Fiske seemed genuinely happy, even if he wasn’t able to be with her to share in that. He was happily drinking with friends.

When Loki walked Tony out of the hall that night, his arm draped across his shoulders, Tony was ready to flop into bed. “Was that all so awful?” Loki asked him. 

“Nah,” Tony said. “It went better than I thought.” 

Loki nodded. “I may need to assign you a guard if you wish to walk the halls alone. Without me there, I believe you would’ve been asked to dance by half the room.” 

“Hey. There’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you today.” 

Loki expected Tony to immediately ask, but it took the mortal a while to choose his words. 

“Humans look more similar to Asgardians than Jotunn, right?” Loki hummed. “So looking Asgardian isn’t great here, but I—I felt like they felt I was Midgardian, somehow.” 

“You don’t look Asgardian,” Loki said so confidently that Tony knew he’d missed something. “Asgardians would never wear their makeup as you did today,” he explained. “You look—” He eyed Tony up and down, and Tony couldn’t deny that he enjoyed that. “—Like you are very much trying to belong in Jotunheim, but you also—you appear unique.” 

Tony’s stomach felt warm. Loki really meant that compliment, and it felt good, even if Tony wasn’t fully sure what all it meant. 

“Jotunheim is more receptive to change than I anticipated. With the casket and the trade agreement, these other changes come more easily.” Loki brushed his hair back over his shoulder. “But let’s set aside politics tonight. We have a long day tomorrow.” 

“Okay,” Tony agreed. He had half the mind to ask about sex, but the moment he crawled into bed he was out like a light. 

Loki sat on the bed, staring down at his soulmate. 

He didn’t know how Tony managed to move the world. He didn’t understand how Tony could save a realm or charm a room full of people, but he _could_. Most baffling of all, Loki didn’t understand how Tony had been paired with him. 

He only ever half-listened to Aslaug’s talks about fate. Jotunheim had a very different way of viewing the world than Asgard. It was hard to leave the beliefs he’d grown up with. And yet, Loki found himself believing her more. 

Perhaps Jotunheim had picked Tony to be his soulmate, and somehow, chosen Loki to be its king. 

He laid down and stared up at the artificial stars on the ceiling, Tony’s feelings from his dreams flickering through the bond, until at last he drifted off.


	30. Chapter 30

Tony was curled up asleep on their bed on Jotunheim, and Loki could feel in the bond just how exhausted Tony was. He worried a bit that traveling the realms was too hard on Tony, but Tony insisted that it wasn’t. Loki was finding it harder to say no to anything from Tony.

Loki was sitting with Aslaug and sharing a bottle of Jotunheim’s equivalent of wine in companionable ease. Loki had debriefed her on their new trade agreements with Alfheim and Muspelheim, and Aslaug had told Loki about every and anything that happened in his absence. Loki poured himself another glass. 

Aslaug looked up from her own glass. “You should bring Tony with you on more of your walks around the palace.” Loki raised an eyebrow. “He has softened your image, you know.” 

“Is that a good thing?” Loki asked, taking a sip. 

“Yes.” Aslaug smiled. “They imagine you indulge him but are fierce to our enemies as you were to Asgard. It is a very hot and cold image. They quite like it.” 

Loki let out a soft laugh. “I do not think that Tony would agree with them.” 

“Are you certain you do not indulge him, my king?” She was teasing him, Loki realized after a moment, and then he could only smile in return. 

“More and more it seems.” He took another sip. “Tony is increasingly bored by the long hours spent in trade negotiations, but I am not willing to excuse him. His presence is—ingenious. The realms look at him, a Midgardian from a realm that has always been isolated from the rest and kept ignorant, with the king of Jotunheim and sense that things are shifting. They want in.” Loki allowed himself a fond smile. “Tony is all too happy to negotiate on Midgard’s behalf. He adored Muspelheim. He got on quite well with their blacksmiths.” 

“I can imagine.” She took a bite of bread. “When will he start to install his machines?” 

“When we have finished our last negotiations. I am evaluating the designs with him to include a magical backup should their mechanical parts fail. He was offended by the idea that they would,” Loki said, amused. 

Aslaug nodded and took a long sip of her wine. “Fiske wished to offer his assistance if Tony needs a friend to show him around when you are not available. I reminded him that explaining the connection between him and Tony may be difficult, but at the very least, Tony should know he has someone else to speak with.” 

“How has Fiske been?” 

“Wonderful.” Aslaug seemed pleased. “He will not stop praising me on my new title, no matter how much I insist.” She twirled the wine in her glass with a fond smile. “He is proud.” 

Loki hid a smile behind his glass as he took a sip. He knew that Aslaug delighted in being doted on by Fiske. “You are deserving of that praise.” 

“Thank you, my king.” The light of the stars on the ceiling shifted, making the lantern light on the table brighter. “It seems it has gotten quite late,” she observed. 

“It has.” Loki finished the last sip of his wine and rose. “Thank you for joining me.” 

Aslaug stood with a slight bow. “Thank you for inviting me.” She stood at her full height then, looking down at Loki. “Please take my advice on the tour seriously,” she said, a hint of teasing in her voice again. “Everyone is curious about him.” 

“Only if you promise to tell me all about what they say after.” 

They both smiled then before parting.

 

“I’m going to trip in this huge thing,” Tony complained, running to catch up to Loki’s long gait. Each time he stopped to adjust the cape, Loki got too far ahead of him. 

“You will not trip,” Loki assured him. Tony grabbed his elbow, locking it with his own. Loki paused and looked down at Tony in question. 

“Insurance,” Tony told him. “What are we in such a hurry to see?” 

“We are not in a hurry,” Loki said, slightly confused. 

Tony lightly batted at his bicep. “Then why do you keep walking so fast?” 

“Why do you walk so slow?” 

Loki realized he was being ridiculous a moment after he said it and straightened up, mindful of the guard that was on watch several feet away from them. “I want us to see the storm before it passes,” Loki explained. 

“Then we are in a hurry,” Tony argued. 

“We would not be if you would simply keep up.” 

Tony glared at him. “Are you talking about that observatory thing?” 

“Yes.” 

They started walking again, although this time Loki had to walk more carefully. Tony complained the whole way up a massive spiral stone staircase, but eventually they made it to the top. Loki was privately pleased that no one was in the observatory when they got there. 

They took a seat in front of the windows. 

A massive storm was rolling through in the distance, far enough away that they could see the spirals of aubergine purple clouds that twisted into dark grays and whites. A flurry of snow fell beneath them. There was lightning in the storm, but Loki chose to ignore it. The storm would hit them soon enough, and then the window would be nothing a white out of snow.

Outside the windows there were miles and miles of flat land, covered in snow and ice until the mountains rose again at the far edge of the landscape. Loki had always enjoyed this view. Even when it’d made him feel like he was alone and stranded in the middle of nowhere, the storms had been cathartic. 

“Where’d the glass come from?” 

Loki’s head snapped towards Tony. “That’s what you’re curious about?” 

“Yeah. I mean, you guys have some, but not tons. Where’s it come from?” 

Loki frowned at the windows. After studying them for a moment he guessed, “They were probably brought in from Muspelheim.” 

“That makes sense.” Tony got up to study the glass, drawing his hand back the moment he touched it and realized just how cold it was. “It’s so dense but it’s entirely transparent. How’d they do that?” 

“I don’t know. That glass is easily four thousand years old.” 

Tony sighed, as if Loki was being the dense one. “This is your first time seeing the surface of Jotunheim, and you’re interested in the glass,” Loki stated. Tony shrugged. 

“It’s pretty Lo, I’m not saying it isn’t, but I’m not gaga over meteorological science. I mean, I get it, but if you’re asking if it’s that versus figuring out how this room was engineered to withstand its impact for four thousand years with goods traded from realms I hadn’t heard of two years ago, then I’m definitely picking the latter one.” 

Loki sighed and leaned his elbow against the couch’s arm. 

Tony went around poking and prodding at the observatory. Loki watched the storm until Tony started poking at the equipment in the back of the room. “My soulmate or not, research will murder you if you interfere with their work.” 

“Research,” Tony echoed. “Do you think they’d be open to letting me join their team?” 

“After you install your arc reactors, we can see,” Loki said. He was, honestly, a little disappointed that Tony wasn’t curled up next to him watching the storm, but feeling Tony’s joy at exploring the room in the bond made it easy to let that go. 

When the storm did hit, Loki got up to leave. Tony went straight to the glass. “It holds up well.”

“I should hope so,” Loki said dryly. 

Tony knew Loki wanted to go. With one last longing glance towards the instruments in the corner Tony said, “Can’t you just teleport us to the bottom of the stairs?” 

“The exercise is good for you,” Loki said, opening the door. He was about ten steps down when Tony gave up and went after him. 

By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs, Tony was asking questions about the architecture of the palace. Loki explained the underground passageways and what he knew of their building. He took Tony on the long way back, patiently answering what he could of Tony’s questions. 

It started off as Loki following Aslaug’s advice, and ended up just being about keeping that happy buzz coming from Tony in their bond. Tony was curious about everything. It was refreshing. 

When they made it back to their chambers, Loki announced that he was going to take a bath before the evening meal. Tony tossed off the cape and hurried to his side. “What?” Loki asked. 

“I’m going to join you,” Tony said. 

Loki gave him an odd, skeptical look before starting for the bath. There was a stone pool, the size of a jacuzzi, filled with water. Loki cast a spell and steam rose from the water. When he looked up, Tony had tossed off all of his clothes. He smiled at Loki. “It’s cold out here,” Tony exclaimed, then jumped in. 

Loki knew Tony was up to something, he just wasn’t sure what. Loki undressed without any fanfare. He carefully set his jewelry and crown on top of his clothing before dropping his glamor and stepping into the water. “Awwww,” Tony complained. 

“What?” 

Tony let himself sink into the water until it was just his eyes above it. “What?” Loki demanded. 

“I just thought you’d stay Jotunn for a bath.” 

“I can’t have you bathing in ice water,” Loki said. “Do you wish to become ill?” 

“I wish,” Tony said, imitating Loki’s voice, “to make out with you in your other form,” he pouted. Loki’s anger sparked in the bond. “Not sleep with you, ok, but at least make out? You know you walk around without a shirt all day? It’s torture. Did you know that the one gold chain you wear sometimes catches on your nipple sometimes and—” 

The water went ice cold. Tony yelped at the sudden change. With hope he looked up, expecting to see Loki in his other form. 

But it was just Loki as before. 

“Jerk,” Tony said, splashing water towards Loki. He started shivering. The bath returned to the warm temperature.

Loki was shampooing his hair and pretending that Tony wasn’t there. He was gorgeous, that was a given, but Tony was sulking as he sunk back down into the water. He watched Loki rinse and condition his hair. Loki’s eyes were either closed or trained on the water as he scrubbed at his scalp.

He plucked a comb from thin air and used it to detangle his hair before closing his eyes and leaning back against the tub. 

The bubbles from his shampoo floated across the water to rest against Tony’s skin. Loki’s long, black hair drifted in the water as he sank down up to his neck. 

Tony let his arms sway out from him in the water. Since they’d started traveling, he’d gotten used to seeing Loki in his Jotunn form. The only time he saw Loki like this was when they were completely alone together. 

He really did want to sleep with Loki in his Jotunn form too. Tony sighed.

“No,” Loki said. 

“Stop reading my mind,” Tony fussed. 

“Stop being so obvious about it,” Loki answered, opening one critical eye to level at Tony. 

Tony sunk back down up to his nose. Loki watched Tony then, his annoyance and suspicion whispering in the bond. 

“You made out with me when you were Hveðrungr,” Tony said. 

Loki closed his eyes. He couldn’t have Tony staring at him like that. It was hard to tell the mortal no when he got worked up about something. “That was different.” 

“How?” 

“Because I was _lying_ to you,” Loki answered. 

Tony was quiet for a moment, mulling it over. “But it didn’t bother you to make out with me.” 

“Because I did not have the option to do so like this,” Loki said. Was Tony being obtuse on purpose? 

Tony ran a hand through his hair, getting it wet. “You said before you feel like you’re wearing somebody else’s face when you’re Jotunn. Do you still—feel like that? Because I don’t really see you as like, Loki and Hveðrungr anymore.” 

Tony felt a rush of warmth from Loki, but when he looked up Loki’s face was perfectly schooled into indifference as he stared down at the water. The warmth faded as Loki thought. “Yes,” he finally said. “But not as much.” He waved his hand in the water, enjoying the pressure against his hand as he did. He understood that Tony was trying, really trying, to both understand and get through to him. The least he could do was try to explain. 

Loki licked his lips. “I feel as though this,” he gestured to his face, “is really me. It’s who I was for so long that I feel most comfortable this way.” Loki instinctually wanted to make the story less messier than it was. “I have also spent long enough in my Jotunn form for it to feel far more natural to me than it did when I first arrived here.” 

Loki didn’t think Tony would ever truly understand how horrifying it had been for him to learn he was Jotunn. In truth, he was afraid of Tony knowing just how much Asgard hated Jotunheim, even though he knew that wouldn’t really change how Tony felt about him. 

“But,” Loki said. “Sex that way is too—intimate. I’m not comfortable with the idea.” Loki looked to Tony with open vulnerability then, uncertainty in his worried brow.

“It’s still you and I want to have sex with you,” Tony said. “But I respect that. Whatever your decision is, Lo, it’s yours to make and I’m gonna respect it. Doesn’t mean I won’t still lust after you,” Tony said with a shrug. “But I’m not honestly upset about it. It’s your call, you know?” 

“Thank you, Tony.” 

Tony felt how utterly sincere Loki was as he said it, and that was what had him gliding forward in the bath and wrapping his arms around Loki’s shoulders, drawing in for a kiss that was warm and affectionate. When Tony’s warm lips parted from his, Loki ducked his head in to rest against Tony’s, pulling the man in tighter. He loved Tony. He truly did.

Tony was never one to say no to Loki hugging on him, but he was still himself. “So can we talk about what I found in that book Aslaug gave us, or is that a no-no?” 

Loki let out a very beleaguered sigh. “What’s in the book?” 

“Some very elaborate positions with some anatomy I haven’t—”

“—I think it’s time we got ready for the evening meal—”

“—Have you gotten yourself off in that form?”

“Tony—”

“—Out of pure curiosity!” Loki rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help smiling at Tony. “Can I watch? For science?” 

“Too much,” Loki said, pushing Tony out of his arms and back out into the tub. “I am going to dinner now, if you care to join me.” He didn’t pounce on Tony for the bit about science, but only because he knew Tony well enough to recognize that the mortal was kidding with him. Tony liked to use science as an excuse to do anything, but most of all, getting himself into trouble on other realms. 

Tony followed Loki out of the tub. “What about you reading the book to me?” He asked playfully.

Loki answered in the same tone. “Wouldn’t you prefer to sleep on Midgard tonight? I can take you home.” 

“No way! I don’t like sleeping alone.” Tony grabbed Loki’s elbow and linked their arms together as they walked into the bedroom. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” Loki let out a dramatic sigh. “Magic my clothes on.” 

“You’re spoiled,” Loki said, but even as he said the words, clothes appeared and Tony’s hair was instantly dry. 

“I wonder whose fault that is,” Tony answered. 

“Certainly not mine,” Loki said, shifting forms and swiftly braiding his hair. “I’m not even nice.” 

Tony stretched his arms out, yawning. “What’s for dinner tonight?” 

“I have no idea.” 

“Ok,” Tony said, setting out for the main room on his own. 

Loki watched him for a moment, marveling at how at home Tony seemed.


	31. Chapter 31

Soft lips pressed at Loki’s neck. The sensitive spot had him drawing his shoulders in, Tony’s stubble brushing against his bare skin. Tony nuzzled at Loki’s neck, his cold nose pressing in. His kisses got more insistent and Loki smiled with sheer joy. “Tony,” he moaned, begging him not to stop. “Tony—” The words fell louder from his lips and Loki opened his eyes, then blinked in confusion. There were no lips as his neck. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked to see that the bed was empty. 

Loki got off his stomach as he sat up, scanning the room one more time. He’d never woken up without Tony when they’d spent the night together. 

Probing the bond, Loki found that Tony was in a calm state, not unlike when he was checking his emails or working on one of his projects. 

Loki waked into the main room, looking for Tony. He wanted to drag Tony back into bed and make him finish what the dream version of him had started. 

And yet, when Loki went out into the main room, it was empty. Loki looked, but Tony wasn’t in his old room, or any of the adjoining ones. Loki looked to the main doors. 

He drew in a long, dreaded breath. 

“My king,” the guards greeted as Loki pulled open the door. 

“Have you seen Tony this morning?” 

“He wished to see the library, my king.” The guard was quick to explain, “Hertha accompanied him.” 

The library. Loki could only imagine what trouble Tony was getting into there. “Thank you, Asmund.” 

Loki had never been foolish enough to think that he could confine Tony to their rooms. Loki had instructed his guards to always accompany Tony under the guise of showing him around the palace if he left the rooms, among other instructions. 

Therefore, Loki was not surprised when he arrived at the library to find Hertha towering over Tony. What he was surprised to find was the gruff older librarian sitting beside Tony and patiently reading to him. 

Tony didn’t look up. He’d undoubtedly felt Loki in the bond and had known he was coming. Hertha and Verlin however stood and bowed, welcoming him. 

“What are we doing this morning?” Loki asked, friendly yet still aloof enough to seem indifferent to the answer. 

Verlin answered. “Your companion has expressed a desire for learning how to read our language.” Instantly, Loki knew what had drawn the rather ill dispositioned man out of his shell. He was deeply impressed by Tony’s desire to learn their language and wanted to be the one to teach him. “We were going over the alphabet and basic blends.” 

“I see.” It took only a moment for it to dawn on Loki. His eyes narrowed at the back of Tony’s head. “I appreciate your volunteering for the task.” 

“It is an honor,” Verlin said. Loki tried not to let his amusement show at just how sincerely Verlin meant that. If he knew what was inspiring Tony to learn so eagerly, he might not have shared the same sentiment. 

Loki was just about to excuse himself and let them carry on when Hertha exclaimed, “Do be careful, Verlin!” 

Verlin had been about to set a large ink pot beside Tony’s hand. To Loki’s surprise, he didn’t argue with Hertha. Instead, he gently set the ink pot a little ways away from Tony. 

Loki watched the exchange, arms crossed over his chest as his eyes became distant in thought. He’d strongly emphasized to his guards that Tony was mortal, and therefore they needed to be especially careful with him to avoid injury. He wondered if they had not taken it to an extreme. 

In any case, Loki figured, that might be for the best. Maybe it would balance out Tony’s natural impulsiveness. 

“I will leave you to your studies then,” Loki said. 

Tony turned around. “I need to work from home today. Can you come get me in an hour?” 

Loki gaze flicked from Tony to Hertha. She nodded at him. “Hertha can bring you to my rooms when you are ready.” 

“Okay.” There was a lot in Tony’s brown eyes as he stared at Loki, but Loki couldn’t begin to fathom what all of it was. He waited, just to see if Tony needed him, until Tony slowly turned back around. Loki left with one more look to Hertha, who carefully nodded to her king as if to say that Tony was in good hands. 

 

Loki didn’t acknowledge that he knew why, and Tony didn’t acknowledge that he knew that Loki knew why he was so eager to learn how to read. Loki dropped Tony back off on Midgard with a promise to return that night. Then he went to work on coordinating the first export shipments with Muspelheim. 

When Loki appeared in Tony’s bedroom, late, Tony was hunched over the book. Loki sat down on the edge of the bed. “Would you like for me to read you a chapter?” 

Tony startled, clutching the book to his chest and gasping. “You need a doorbell,” he breathed out. Tony let the book slump into his lap, staring at Loki. He thought about it for a moment. “I do think it would be good for me to be able to read, you know.” 

Loki nodded. He didn’t disagree with Tony. “What is it that has you so curious in that book?” 

“Everything.” Tony smiled at himself, his gaze dropping to the book before he scratched at his beard. “Is this something you want to talk about?” 

Loki folded his hands together in his lap, taking a long breath in as he thought it over. “Not particularly, but it is something that I think you have a right to know.” 

“We don’t have to talk about it.” 

Loki tilted his head slightly, staring at Tony. He knew Tony wanted to talk about it. He felt Tony’s curiosity poking through in the bond, and he knew just because he knew Tony that the mortal was holding himself back. Tony kept his eyes trained on the book. 

Loki stood up, walking to Tony’s chair and gently taking the book from his hands. He set it aside as he picked Tony up. “Hey!” 

“We can’t very well sit side by side,” Loki casually answered, sitting down and drawing Tony into his lap before grabbing the book. 

“It freaks me out that you’re that strong,” Tony said. “How much do you weigh again?” 

“Five hundred and twenty five pounds by your measuring system.” Loki flicked the book open. “Now—”

“—and how much can you lift? Do you know how much? Is weight lifting a thing?” 

“About thirty tons.” 

Tony answered before Loki could take another breath. “How? How, Loki? You’re so thin—wait. Is this book going to explain that?” 

“No,” Loki said. “Asgardians have a bone and flesh density that’s three times that of Midgardians. My glamor is complex because I am also able to shift forms—Tony, I can feel how dearly you wish to study that but we’re getting off topic. Would you like to discuss the differences between mortals and those that are not, or would you like to read the book?” 

“Can’t we do both?” 

Loki’s eyes fell shut for a moment. Tony was positively buzzing inside the bond, eager to learn. “We can,” Loki said. “But not tonight. I wish to sleep at a reasonable hour.” 

Tony huffed, but it was all for show. He loved that Loki was sharing this with him. “The book,” Tony decided. “And then you’re going to explain shapeshifting.” Because that was wild. Shapeshifting. Wow.

“What do you wish for me to read to you?” 

Tony grabbed the book and flipped through the pages, stopping at an illustration of Jotunns standing in a circle around a younger looking Jotunn with sparks around them. It had stuck out to him, although he wasn’t sure why. 

Loki read the first sentence and then flipped to the previous page where the section was meant to start. “The magical arts are an ability that you may discover as you grow older. Ordinarily, this can begin when you are fifty to sixty years old. Although rare, this trait can also appear at birth.” Loki stopped. 

“Why do you feel surprised?” 

Loki licked his lips. “I did not know that it was unusual.” Loki reread the line, just to make sure he hadn’t missed anything. “Since I was a child, everyone knew. My—once mother knew of my magical ability from my infancy. And—” Loki thought of the carving. “My people here did too.” 

“Guess we’re both geniuses,” Tony said. “Keep going.” 

Loki smiled to himself at Tony. “This is a trait that must developed into a strong skill. Although all Jotunns have some magical sense, not all have the same aptitude for the magical arts. If you find you do not, do not fret. There are many paths for you to take, and none is greater than the other. For those that are to become mages, a nætr-elding is commonly held to celebrate the beginning of your magical studies.” 

“You feel sad. Do you want to stop? Let’s stop.” 

“No,” Loki breathed. “Let’s—I’m fine. Let us continue.” 

“Loki.” Tony tipped his head back and stared up at him. “Why is this making you sad?” 

“Magic is not held in high regard on Asgard,” Loki said quietly. “I—was wondering how my life may have felt had I had a nætr-elding. Had magic not been—strange.” 

“Why would Asgard have a problem with it?” Tony asked with the tone of someone that was calling someone an idiot. 

Loki brushed his hair back from his face. “Because it is seen as cowardly for a warrior to result to.” 

“Well on Earth we’d call it being resourceful.” Tony could feel Loki cheer up a bit at that. “And amazing. Although we’d probably think you were pulling our legs because it’s impossible. Until now.” 

Loki smiled. “Had I grown up on Earth, I would have become used to millions of questions about how it works, is what you’re saying.” 

“No. More like you’d be Harry Potter. Basically, a kid that has weird stuff happen around him but he doesn’t know magic is a thing yet so—can you talk to snakes?” 

“I suppose.” Loki considered it. “I don’t know if any of the snakes on Earth would be able to hold a conversation such as you and I do. They could perhaps communicate a range of things, such as where food is located. It isn’t a magic I’ve tried.” 

“Cool.” 

Loki set his fingers on the page again. “This couldn’t be the only section you were interested in.” 

“Obviously.” 

Loki rolled his eyes. Tony flipped through the book. “So remember the one time you switched while we were having sex? You were still in me and I’ve just always thought we’re the same down there, but that’s not what this diagram is.” 

Loki looked away. The first time he’d been alone in his Jotunn form, he’d used his claws _claws_ to scratch at his skin, drawing red lines in the whorls that marked him an heir to the throne and a part of his cruel father’s bloodline, in a fit of fear and self-loathing. He’d always been distant from that body with no desire to draw pleasure from it. 

“Loki?” 

Loki swallowed. “Yes,” Loki said. “It is not the same.” 

“But the way you are right now—that’s Asgardian, right? Not Midgardian?” 

“Correct.” 

“It’s stranger to me that those two are identical than that Jotunn anatomy is different. It must be like a Star Trek Preservers scenario.” 

“Tony, I have not seen or read that.” 

“Unacceptable,” Tony said. “I’m going to make you watch it.” He smiled at Loki, shifting in his lap. “It’s the idea that all humanoid life forms are similar across planets because they all originated from the same source ages ago. It’d make sense in a way. Muspelheim was different, but it wasn’t that different.” 

“Vanaheim is not that different either,” Loki said.

Tony nodded. “But that’s not what I wanted to ask about.” 

Loki refrained from saying something biting and instead waited for Tony to speak. 

“I can figure most of this out,” Tony said. He’d have to be clueless not to recognize a dick when he saw one. However, where testicles would have been there were full, smooth mounds that tapered down around a vagina and ended in what Tony assumed was a clit. It wasn’t exactly the same, but Tony was pretty sure he got it. “But what I’m dying to know is what this is.” Tony gestured towards the star-like marking that followed. 

Loki’s eyes darted across the text, but he didn’t say anything. 

Tony stared at Loki for a while as Loki read and reread the page, quiet. “Am I way out of line asking this stuff?” 

“It’s a gland,” Loki said. 

Tony set his hand on Loki’s wrist. “You didn’t answer my question, Lo.” 

“No.” Loki’s breath drifted across Tony’s neck, causing the hairs there to stand on end. “You are not upset that it is different,” Loki stated. “I can feel that you’re only curious.” 

“And I can feel that you’re uncomfortable,” Tony said. 

Loki sighed, wishing that he hadn’t drawn Tony into his lap. “That is not your fault.” Loki glanced at the words on the page. “The gland produces a lubrication that contains a stimulant that increases drive and satisfaction, as well as having some anti-pain properties.” Loki pursed his lips. “I suppose it’s not unlike a venom,” Loki thought aloud. Tony tensed at the sudden anxiety coming off of Loki. “I have no idea how it’d effect you.” 

“It can’t be that bad,” Tony said, mainly to relieve Loki’s anxiety. 

“I do not know how your body would metabolize it,” Loki answered. 

Tony shrugged. “I’m sure it’d be fine.” Tony leaned back to look at Loki. “I don’t think we would’ve been made soulmates if we weren’t compatible.” 

Loki stared back, his brow tense and eyes powerful, although Tony couldn’t begin to guess what Loki was thinking. After a moment, Tony reached up to cup Loki’s cheek. To his surprise, Loki leaned into it, the thoughtfulness in his eyes easier to read. “So my next question,” Tony said. “Is if this means you could have an heir with me.” Tony brushed his thumb over Loki’s chin. “Not saying we have to or anything. I just want to know.” 

Loki opened his mouth and drew a long breath in. “I suppose it’s possible.” Loki licked his lips. “But I’m not certain.” 

Tony brushed Loki’s hair back behind his ear. “Okay. Just wondering, not saying anything one way or another.” He caught one of Loki’s curls and twirled it on his finger. “Okay?” The light glinted off the inky black of Loki’s hair.

“Okay,” Loki breathed out. 

Tony let go and took the book from his lap, setting it on the desk before twisting around in Loki’s lap so that he was straddling him instead. Tony wrapped his arms around Loki’s shoulders, setting his chin over Loki’s heart. Loki’s arms came around his back and held him.

Tony let his eyes fall shut. 

He was content to sit, just like this, knowingly being the anchor that Loki needed. The bond shivered with Loki’s uncertainty, and Tony knew Loki was good at keeping things out of the bond. So if Tony could really feel something, he knew it was probably even more than it felt. 

Loki let his head fall back against the chair and stared up at the ceiling. Did Tony’s curiosity just stem from his sex drive? Or it could be science, Loki thought with vague humor. Yet Tony was so peaceful and content in the bond. It was like holding a purring cat, and Loki couldn’t help but absorb some of Tony’s contentment.

“Are you always going to have so many questions?” Loki asked quietly, humor hinting in his voice. 

“Yes.” 

Tony grinned, his beard catching against the fabric of Loki’s shirt. He tilted his head to the side and listened to Loki’s heartbeat. “Are you ready for another one?” 

Loki pursed his lips. “May I guess what it is?” 

“Shoot.” 

“Do I get something if I’m right?” 

Tony glanced up. He couldn’t really make out Loki’s expression from the position he was in, but he knew Loki well enough to sense mischief when it was coming. “Sure,” Tony dared. “What do you want?” 

Loki’s hand rubbed a thoughtful circle against Tony’s back. “Bring me breakfast in bed. And give me a massage.” 

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you a king?” He let that sit for a moment. “Don’t you get tired of people waiting on you?” 

“But they’re not you,” Loki said simply. 

Tony laughed. “You like the idea of _me_ spoiling you.” Loki smiled back. “Fine. That’s easy. So. If you’re wrong, then you have to do the same for me, but naked.” 

“Well then I have to insist that you do the same for me.” 

“Fine.” Tony set his chin back on Loki’s chest. “So?” 

Loki knew the answer. It was incredibly easy. “You want me to explain the sex positions in the book.” 

“Yep,” Tony said. He considered it a win-win for himself. Naked him doting on Loki inevitably meant extra morning sex, and now he was learning what was in the book. Loki held Tony to him as he leaned forward and grabbed the book. He flipped to the section and found that Tony had stuck a bookmark in it. 

“What is confusing about them?” Loki asked. 

Tony reached back and pointed at the lines. “What is that?” 

“Ice.” Loki quickly read the page. “All Jotunns can manipulate ice as a natural ability. Here it’s being used to increase leverage and make some of the positions more feasible.” 

“Manipulate,” Tony thought. “Does it melt during sex then?” 

“That doesn’t look to be the intent in these,” Loki answered. He already knew where Tony’s mind was going. “Tony, I am not going to incase you in ice. _You_ will get frostbite and hypothermia. Jotunns do not get such injuries from long term exposure to ice and freezing temperatures.” 

Tony huffed. “What if I wear the blanket?” 

“Your cape is not going to protect you from prolonged direct contact with ice on your skin.” Loki snapped the book shut and set it down. In the next motion he was picking Tony up and carrying him across the room. “Bed,” Loki said simply. 

“You can’t keep picking me up,” Tony complained as Loki dropped him like a sack of potatoes and walked around to the other side. “I am not,” Tony said, scrambling to sit up and face Loki, “supposed to be manhandled like this.” 

“You’re not?” Loki asked sweetly, pulling back the covers and tucking himself in on his side. 

Tony crawled over to him. “No,” Tony said. The bastard was smiling. “Loki,” Tony complained. 

“You do know that many of my people adore seeing you carried. They find it endearing.” 

“And what about when they’re not here to see?” 

“Then only I get to enjoy it.” 

Tony groaned, flicking Loki in the shoulder. Then he was crawling over Loki, the blanket wedged between them as Tony peppered Loki’s face with kisses to be obnoxious. “Stark,” Loki warned, but Tony just ducked his head down against Loki’s neck and grazed his teeth. Loki shivered. Tony returned to the spot, nipping and sucking. 

Tony pulled away. “What?” He asked, feigning innocence. 

Loki grabbed Tony by the collar and pulled him in, teeth clashing for a moment before he was sucking on Tony’s bottom lip. Tony melted, a soft moan escaping his lips. “Yay,” Tony breathed out as their lips parted. 

“Yay,” Loki answered, a bit mockingly, but his hands drawing through Tony’s hair all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weight, weight lifting stat, and Asgardian density are all stats from the comics.


	32. Chapter 32

Tony hated Vanaheim by the second day they were there. 

“It is only for a month,” Loki soothed him, standing behind Tony’s chair and digging his fingers down into tense shoulders. “It will be over before you know it.” 

“They’re assholes,” Tony complained. They’d barely gotten to do anything but sleep for a few hours in their room because there were social events that started with an early breakfast and stretched into the late night hours. It didn’t help his mood. “They’re condescending and—”

“—Tony,” Loki practically cooed. “Their boasting is a game among them. It is simply how they converse with one another. Don’t take it personally.” 

“That’s kind of hard.” 

Loki bent down and pressed a kiss to the top of Tony’s head. He leant down beside Tony’s ear. “I know you’ll get through it, darling.” Tony’s eyes fell shut for a moment. He loved when Loki doted on him, in quiet moments like this when it was sincere affection and not for show in front of the court. 

Loki stood up. “Just a month,” he reminded Tony. “And I can take you home in the evenings.” 

Tony sighed. “Alright.” He wouldn’t leave Loki alone, not here. But at least the reminder that he could go home helped make sticking it out easier.

 

Tony’s renewed patience lasted for all of a day. Then he and Loki found themselves at an afternoon tea in another large party. They had drifted apart talking to different groups, although Loki’s favorite guard was dutifully hovering by Tony. Loki had hoped that giving Tony a chance to take a break from the politicians would improve his mood. Tony was with some attractive socialites. 

Loki felt a twang in the bond and then a rush of fury. He glanced up from his wine just in time to see Tony lose his temper. 

Loki was gliding towards him with swift, certain steps in an instant. “Tony,” Loki said, his guards coming up behind him. Loki set his wine glass down on a ledge before standing beside him. “What has happened?” 

“I’ll tell you what happened! This jackass thinks it’s acceptable to insult a visiting King, Jotunheim, Asgard, and Midgard all in one swoop!” Loki’s heart was pounding. He was hyper aware of how delicate the situation was politically, but his mind returned to Tony with dogged concern. Tony turned back on the offending elf. “I’m not going to let you say that about my soulmate and get away with it, asshole.” 

The elf made a tight, displeased smile with hateful eyes. “If I had known you had such fiery blood, I wouldn’t have burdened your mind with such observations.” 

Loki saw movement in the corner of his eye and glanced back, suddenly surprised. His guards were _furious_.

To the average outsider they looked professional enough, but Loki knew them. He looked back to Tony. Tony was looking to him, angry, and upset, and imploring. 

Loki needed to get him out of here. 

Loki curled an arm around Tony’s shoulders, half expecting the man to shrink away. He didn’t. He leaned into it. “I see.” Loki had no doubt that the elf had been out of line, even if their response hadn’t been obvious. He believed Tony. “I believe our hosts will understand if we retire to our room now.” 

Several politicians were immediately rushing towards him now that the scene was over, eager to soothe. Yet they couldn’t push past Loki’s guards. Loki made no effort to slow down. They were out of the party and back in their rooms in what felt like a moment. 

 

Loki stepped outside of his and Tony’s room. “My king,” Hertha said. “Is he alright?” 

All of Loki’s guards and his diplomats were outside the rooms. Loki was surprised to see all of them. The diplomats he’d thought would be smoothing things over. What surprised him more, though, was how upset all of them were, with worried lines in their brows and tension in their postures. 

Loki licked his lips. “Yes,” he decided. 

“And you, my king?” 

Loki wasn’t sure who’d asked, he was so surprised by the question. 

“I am well,” Loki immediately answered. He forced a smile for them. “How have our hosts taken our departure?” 

One of Loki’s diplomats stepped forward. They were the most reserved and traditional of his diplomats, and Loki found himself surprised yet again as they spoke, “We should not concern ourselves with how our hosts took you excusing yourselves, but our hosts should be concerning themselves with making up for their insult to us, our king, and our king’s soulmate.” 

Tony had refused to tell Loki exactly what had been said, but he’d been so angry that he’d been on the brink of tears. Loki had simply hugged Tony to his chest and spoken to him in low, soothing tones until Tony slumped against him and the bond quieted. 

He’d offered to take Tony home, but Tony had refused. He’d ask to take a nap instead. 

Loki bit his lip. He wanted to know what’d been said, but it also worried him that Tony had refused to tell. Maybe he was better off not knowing. “And how far does their insult extend?” 

“The elf Alva insinuated that Tony Stark of Midgard was from a primitive and ignorant realm,” one of his diplomats said. She was extremely conscientious and always forthcoming. Loki found himself upset at how obviously upset by it she was. “Alva then went on to state that my king that—” She paused for only a moment, bracing herself, “—your being raised on Asgard was the only reason that our party is able to ensure trade agreements now, as Asgard is—” her voice jumped, a mixture of anger and hurt seeping in, “—the only reason a Jotunn would be capable of conceiving of such a strategy, considering our beastly nature.” 

“Those were the elf’s exact words,” one of Loki’s guards chimed in. 

Loki breathed in slowly. He was used to hearing insults against Jotunheim, having grown up on Asgard. It was not often that he heard insults for his being Jotunn now that he lived on Jotunheim, though he knew to expect it. Asgard’s disdain for Jotunheim had been passed along to the other realms in varying degrees. 

He was about to give instructions when Hertha spoke. “Alva is not the first elf to insult Tony Stark, my king. They imply that he is simple, that he is valuable only for his beauty. They look down on his being mortal.” 

Loki slowly looked to his guard. 

“Tony Stark has a brilliant mind and a kind heart. It is a great insult to our realm to treat our king’s soulmate so.” 

Why hadn’t Tony told him? 

“I suggest that we carefully consider our willingness to negotiate,” Loki’s second diplomat said. “There is no precedence for their behavior.” 

“Have these insults come from any other than the courtesans and entertainers that have been at these gatherings?” Loki asked. 

“No,” one of the diplomats answered. “But if they are so bold as to speak it, should we not assume the politicians here hold the same view?” 

Although Loki was concerned for Tony, he hadn’t forgotten why they were here. “Perhaps,” he acknowledged. “But this misstep may put us at an advantage in negotiations if they are eager to amend it. Let us see how they proceed before we make further decisions.” 

Loki’s party was quiet for a moment. Hertha spoke first. “No matter, my king, we cannot tolerate them speaking so. We will not tolerate them speaking of you and Tony in such a way.” 

Loki knew that Hertha was fond of Tony and was about to reassure her when he noticed that everyone else was agreeing with her. He found himself moved. Loki quickly blinked, his red eyes gleaming. “Thank you everyone,” he said, true gratitude seeping into his formal tone. He had not realized how genuine their care for him and Tony was.

They bowed in return. “You may return to your rooms,” Loki decided. “Allow them to make the first step.” Loki’s diplomats and a few of the guards left for the adjacent guest rooms, but Hertha lingered. Loki turned to her. 

Hertha spoke quietly. “My king, may I be so bold as to offer my thoughts?” 

“Of course. I would welcome it, Hertha.” 

“I feel it is best that Tony Stark not leave your side while we are here. For his peace of mind and yours.” 

Loki turned to Hertha. He trusted her enough to answer, “I had thought it best to give him a break from the political gesturing. I had thought some of the other guests might be entertaining, not cruel.” 

Hertha nodded. 

Loki thanked her again, then gently opened the door to his and Tony’s room. 

Tony was laying face down on the bed, though Loki could feel in the bond that Tony was still awake. His shoulders sunk in concern as his lips tilted unhappily down. 

He walked with soft footsteps to the side of the bed and sat down. Tony didn’t move. Loki brushed a hand down along Tony’s back. 

“Why did you not tell me they mocked you?” Loki kneaded his fingertips into the tense muscle of Tony’s shoulder. “You only said they were full of themselves.” 

Tony turned his head to the side, away from Loki. “Because they’re just assholes and this trade thing is important for you and Jotunheim.” 

“That does not make your feelings unimportant,” Loki said firmly. 

Tony huffed. “They’re just feelings.” Loki was stunned for a moment. “But I won’t put up with them talking shit about you.” 

Loki drew his legs up onto the bed, laying down on his side and rolling in against Tony in the same motion. Tony stayed firmly planted down on his stomach. Loki wrapped an arm along Tony’s back and threw a leg over him. “Tony.” 

Tony shivered in the bond. He dug his heels in, trying to be stubborn. Loki could be damn charming when he wanted to be. “What.” 

“Thank you.” Loki felt a prickle of surprise in the bond. “For standing up for me and our realm.”

Tony turned his head to the other side of the pillow and looked at Loki, his eyes a little brighter, his eyebrow raised in a curious arch. “ _Our_ realm?” 

“Of course, Tony,” Loki said seriously, like it should’ve been obvious. 

Tony quirked a smile. It felt good to heart that. “Okay.” Tony turned his head back the other way, knowing that if he kept looking into those gorgeous green eyes, he was going to come right out of his pouting. Which might’ve been okay another time, but for now Tony was still angry and needed to sulk about it.

Loki carded his fingers into Tony’s hair, mindful of his claws. 

“I am trying to take a nap, you know.” 

Loki’s hand retreated to curl around Tony’s neck instead, his thumb brushing over a vertebra as he let out a wistful sigh. Then Loki let go, rolling over onto his back but keeping his side pressed to Tony’s. 

“I have instructed everyone to wait until our hosts make the first move. They may be eager to please in an effort to make amends.” Loki glanced over, but Tony wasn’t stirring. “You may be able to strike a more favorable bargain for Midgard.” 

“Napping, Loki.” 

Loki didn’t believe that. “I’m sure there is technology here that I have not taken notice of and that would interest you.” 

“I’m not trading with them.” 

Loki didn’t believe that. If Tony saw something he wanted, he’d open the trade. Tony was fascinated by the other realms. He wouldn’t pass on opportunities. 

“They have glasswork made by a forging technique that only they know.” 

“Stop acting like they’re cool, Loki.” Tony rolled away onto his side. Loki frowned at the gap between them on the bed. 

He’d been trying to lift Tony’s mood. “That’s not what I’m saying.” 

“Then quit talking about the damn trade agreement!” Tony folded his pillow in half over his ears. He felt Loki’s hurt in the bond and immediately felt guilty. “You’re not the one that’s just a stupid piece of hot ass mortal fling.” 

Loki sat up. “Tony.” Tony squeezed his eyes shut. “You _know_ I don’t feel that way about you.” 

Tony felt that Loki was angry and upset on his behalf in the bond. Loki saw the way Tony was drawing in on himself and fought back the urge to simply crawl around him in comfort again.

“Tony.” 

“ _Tony._ ” 

“Shut up, Loki!” 

Loki flinched like he’d been struck. He blinked, then gracefully withdrew himself from the bed. Tony turned back and looked over his shoulder. “Loki, wait. I was just pissed—Loki!” 

But Loki was leaving through the door, his pain in the bond leaving a sharp ache in Tony’s chest. “Shit.” 

 

Loki went and sat with his diplomats. He was only there for a few minutes before their hosts were there, as eager as Loki had suspected to make up for things. 

They asked after Tony, but Loki insisted that he was to be left alone. Tony had fallen asleep, anyway. The bond was quiet as he dreamed.

Loki used their advantage to open the trade negotiations instead of staying for more parties and formalities. He considered leaving out loud and that was all it took for their hosts to offer up the start of negotiations.

Loki knew he had to keep a watchful eye over everything that was agreed on, but in the end he felt like Jotunheim was getting a very fair offer. 

The negotiations were surprisingly quick compared to the parties. They’d settled on the agreement by the evening and were having a celebratory party by night. Vanaheim’s representatives were eager to have Midgard’s trade as well, but Loki asked that they wait to ask Tony until the morning. 

Loki’s own party didn’t seem any more amenable after the agreement. They were ready to go home and secretly, Loki was as well. 

It wasn’t until the middle of the night that Loki slipped into his and Tony’s bedroom. He tiptoed to the bed and carefully slid in, trying not to wake Tony. 

Loki’s eyes fell shut. They’d probably be leaving in the morning. Suddenly an arm came around him as Tony pressed against his back. “I’m sorry, Lo,” Tony muttered, his voice thick with sleep. 

“It’s alright.” 

“I was upset. I shouldn’t of taken it out on you,” Tony mumbled with a yawn. 

“I know,” Loki said. “That you were upset.” 

“Where’d you go?” 

“We finalized our trade agreement.” 

Tony was wide awake then. The sheets shuffled as Tony propped himself up with an elbow. “I thought that was going to take all month.” 

Loki rolled over onto his back. He laid one arm over his stomach. “It doesn’t when they’re eager to please you and you are threatening to leave.” Loki combed his hand through his hair. “I think we did quite well. They’d like to offer you trade in the morning.” 

“We’ll see,” Tony said noncommittally. He curled in against Loki. “Are we good?” 

Loki smiled. “Morally or interpersonally?” 

Tony grinned shaking his head. “That answers that then.” He set his head on Loki’s chest. Loki drifted off before him. 

 

In the morning, Tony negotiated for some of the glass that Loki had spoken about and some crystals he wanted to study. He didn’t open any permanent trade lines. Loki could tell that their hosts were disappointed, but he figured it would only make them more accommodating towards Tony in the future. 

When they arrived back home on Jotunheim, Tony immediately started a conversation with Jarvis. There were projections of charts and diagrams flying across the room before Loki could start their tea. “What are you doing?” 

“Now that we’re done traveling the realms, I’m getting the portals set up, babe.” 

Loki couldn’t help his pang of worry. Tony answered as if he’d spoken out loud. “It’ll be fine. I’m a genius, remember?” 

“How could I forget,” Loki said dryly, going to start the tea. 

 

True to his word, Tony got the portals up and running without setting more than one thing on fire. And then Loki had a very hard time knowing where Tony was.

He was on Midgard, hanging out with Rhodey. He was in the library of Jotunheim, learning to read. He was touring the palace halls with Hertha. He was quietly exporting things from Midgard for Jotunheim. He was making friends with practically everyone. 

The one thing Loki could count on was that Tony would always find him at night and crawl into bed. Even if Tony had spent hours in his forge and it was very late, he would still sneak in beside Loki before morning and wrap his arms around him. 

One afternoon, Aslaug brought them a small magazine. Tony leapt up to look at it the moment he saw the cover. 

It was a beautifully illustrated drawing of him and Loki, although it looked like overly dramatic, glorified versions of themselves. In it, Loki had one hand gently cupped around the back of Tony’s neck and the other brushing a thumb over his cheek. Tony looked up at Loki with doe-eyes, his exaggerated eyelashes and full lips almost comical in Tony’s eyes. The top of Tony’s head barely reached Loki’s heart. They were both dressed in flowing Jotunheim ceremonial clothes, and Tony was wearing the makeup he’d worn when he’d been announced as Loki’s soulmate.

“What is this?” Tony asked. He hesitantly reached out, unsure if Aslaug would find it rude for him to grab it, but she was already giving it to him with a soft smile. 

“It is a citizen’s social publication,” Aslaug answered. 

Loki elaborated, “It is a publication of gossip built on half truths. They are popular entertainment.” 

“So it’s the TMZ of Jotunheim,” Tony said. 

Loki and Aslaug exchanged confused glances but said nothing. 

“Is this good or bad?” Tony asked. He hadn’t gotten past the cover. 

“Good,” Loki and Aslaug said at the same time. Loki explained. “That is a favorable portrayal. If the people did not like you, you would not be presented in such a positive light.” 

“You two have a bit of a following,” Aslaug said, obviously pleased. 

Tony cocked his head at her a little. Why wasn’t she jealous? “Were there ones of you and Loki?” 

Loki and Aslaug exchanged another glance before she answered. “Of course,” she said. “Ours were favorable too. There haven’t been any negative ones, if you worry, Tony Stark. In some Loki and I are star crossed lovers, but it is not at your expense. Rather you are—” She pursed her lips, thinking. 

“A love triangle,” Loki said, having learned the word from Tony. “It is a popular triangle.” 

Tony flipped the magazine open. “What the fuck,” he exclaimed before quickly glancing to Aslaug. “Sorry.” 

She broke into laughter. “You do not have to curb your words around me.” Loki was grinning, obviously amused, so Tony relaxed. 

“Ok, then seriously. What the fuck.” He held open a page of him and Loki in the middle of sex.

“Attitudes are different here, Tony,” Loki answered. He didn’t care about the sex. It was far preferable to the early caricatures of him that had appeared when he’d first arrived on Jotunheim. In them he’d been a strange, feeble Asgardian that cowered from his cruel father. The people hadn’t seemed to particularly care for their past king, either. At those times there weren't romance stories like his and Tony's flying around, but vicious gossip about fabricated political scandals.

“Obviously,” Tony answered. Then his eyes sparked as he coyly turned to Aslaug. “Can I keep this?” Loki gave Tony a very flat, chiding stare, but Aslaug only smiled. 

“Of course. My page brings me copies to help me keep a pulse on the people’s opinions.” 

“Thanks.” Tony flipped through, missing the amused look passing between Loki and Aslaug. It wasn’t just one page of him and Loki having sex. There was a lot of it, actually, because most of the pages were in an illustrated comic style layout with few words. It was only text heavy at the back of the publication. “I’m not complaining,” Tony said, mainly because Loki was in his Jotun form in all of the illustrations, plus he knew there were some actual videos of him having sex out on the internet back on Earth. “But why isn’t this considered rude? You’re the king.” 

Aslaug answered. “It has always been this way to follow the lives of the royal family.” 

Loki wanted to laugh at how shocked Tony was in their bond. In some ways, Jotunheim was far more relaxed than his Midgardian soulmate’s home. 

Tony was going to figure out how to squirrel the magazine away somewhere that Loki couldn’t get to it, and he was going to figure out how to get his hands on more. 

“I also came to discuss the Southern Province’s festival,” Aslaug said. 

Tony took that as his cue to leave. Aslaug and Loki would go off on a million political strategizing tangents, and it was terribly boring. “See you guys later,” he said, heading for his portal. 

Loki held his breath so he wouldn’t laugh at the way Tony held the magazine to his chest like he was afraid it would blow away.


	33. Chapter 33

It was getting into the later part of the evening, and Tony wasn’t back yet. Loki knew he was on Midgard and could feel a faint hum of excitement in the bond. Tony was probably inventing in his lab, then. 

Loki was getting bored of his book. He rose from the bed and headed to Tony, appearing beside the portal in Tony’s lab. Loki blinked. The room was dark, aside from the faint blue lights of Tony’s machines. Loki glanced around the room just to be sure, but Tony wasn’t there.

And now that Loki was on the same realm, he felt Tony’s thrill of excitement tinged with his own confusion. Loki had no way of knowing where Tony was, but he decided to check the bedroom. Perhaps the engineer was laying in bed and designing more machines on his tablet.

Loki squinted in the bright room, but his eyes quickly adjusted. Tony was sprawled out on the bed, laying leisurely against his pillows with a smile on his lips that tilted to one side, reading a magazine that he held with one hand. 

“Tony?” 

Tony shot up. “Lo—jeez— _tell me_ when you’re dropping in,” Tony exclaimed, quickly shoving the magazine behind his back. “You scared the crap out of me.” 

Loki’s eyes narrowed. “What were you reading?” The bond was spinning with Tony’s sensation of being caught. 

Tony smiled placatingly, tugging at the bottom of his shirt. “Just a magazine. Did you want to have dinner? We can go out—” The magazine floated up from behind Tony’s back, glowing green, and fluttered over with its pages like wings to Loki’s expectant hands. 

Loki sighed when he saw the cover. “Tony, why are you reading this when the real thing is right here?” He smiled softly, a seductive tilt on his lips, but Tony only blushed and turned away. 

“It’s different,” Tony said to the bedspread. “It’s just—what’s it matter?” 

Loki released the magazine, his spell allowing it to fly home. Loki went to the bed, eyes bright as he wanted to tease Tony. He crawled over the man, reaching for his jeans only to find that they were already undone. 

Tony blushed harder as Loki’s hand curled around his swollen length. “You were really enjoying that publication,” Loki said, his voice hinting at laughter. 

Tony wouldn’t have been bashful about this with anyone else. But this was his soulmate, and, well… Loki just had that effect on him sometimes. Loki’s grip tightened. “Lo,” Tony whined, arching into his grip even as he folded his arms over his chest. 

“Yes?” Loki asked innocently. 

“Don’t—” Tony gasped as Loki’s thumb slid over the head. “Look—I—why is it funny?” 

Loki was grinning like he might burst into laughter at any second, but his voice was his usual polite, articulate tone. “You are so covetous of those publications,” Loki said. “Would I be wrong if I assumed you had more squirreled away?” Tony pouted his lips. They both knew the answer. Tony had collected dozens. Loki bent down, pressing his lips to Tony’s neck. “I do not understand your fascination with them when you can have me any night that you wish.” 

“They’re hot,” Tony said. Loki glanced up at him, green eyes dancing. “Why _don’t_ you read them?” Loki sat back, deliberately grinding against Tony’s hips to be a dick even as he released Tony and summoned the publication to come flying back. 

Loki flipped through a few pages, eyes darting over them. “This isn’t you.” Loki tilted his head slightly as he read a few more pages. “They portray you as delicate. Coquettish,” Loki amended, “but delicate.” Tony was like a maiden in distress, fiery enough to melt the fiercely protective king’s heart and bend the king to his whims, but submissive and needy the moment he had his king. Loki considered it. “Tony,” he purred. “Do you want me to dominate you as I do in these?” Tony was still looking away. “If the people knew how stubborn you really are,” Loki teased. 

“Hertha knows,” Tony said. 

“She does,” Loki answered. Hertha took her duty to protect Tony a million times more seriously than Tony took his duty to protect himself.

Tony glanced at Loki holding the magazine. He wanted to ask if Loki would do it in his Jotunn form, but he held his breath. Loki wouldn’t. He’d hold Tony in his Jotunn form, and play with his hair or kiss him, but never more than that. 

Tony felt like there’d be a day when Loki was ready for more, and he didn’t want to push. Loki would work through it in his own time. And until then, Tony had magazines that yeah, were incredibly hot and convenient and yes, maybe he did like the way Loki dominated him in them. But Loki was right. Neither of them were really them. It was just a fantasy version of them. 

“Lo?” Tony asked, more serious. Loki stilled at the shift in tone. “Do you, uh—Lo—” Tony took a breath in. “I don’t know why I’m bringing this up now, but, with my portals and getting to know everyone at the palace better and getting to be around each other more now, I’m happy. Like, really happy, Lo.” 

Tony looked to Loki with soft eyes and found incredibly soft, tender ones staring back at him. “It pleases me to hear you say that, Tony.” Loki pressed a kiss to Tony’s cheek before whispering, “I am quite happy with our arrangement too.” 

“Good,” Tony mumbled, suddenly lighter. 

“Good,” Loki said with a bit more force and a hint of mocking before his tongue was sneaking its way into Tony’s mouth, hot and heavy.

»»——————¤——————««

By the time Tony hit fifty, neither he nor Loki could deny that _something_ was going on. Tony hadn’t aged. Not even a little.

Loki brought him to the most knowledgeable magic practitioner he knew of in the realms. Tony complained about returning to Vanaheim, but this trip was different.

The elf took Tony’s hand in her wrinkled, frail ones. “Hmm.” Next she gestured for Loki’s. Tony rolled his eyes when her attention was turned away. Loki shot him a glare to behave. “Your bond feels strong,” she said. “Its end is certainly not any time soon.” She smiled at Loki. “There are no recorded soul bonds between Midgardians and the other realms.” Then she added with amusement, “That is not to say they didn’t happen.” Tony tried not to roll his eyes. “There have been a few recorded soul bonds between members of other realms,” she said. “In those cases, the lifespan of the shorter lived individual increased to match their soulmates. It is fortunate it is not the other way around, is it not?” 

She laughed then, though Loki and Tony didn’t. Loki didn’t ask about the withering. He pushed it out of his mind. If he had more time with Tony—it was more happiness than he could bear to think about.

They thanked her for her time.

Loki was bright and hopeful in the bond when they left.

“All she did was hold our hands,” Tony argued. 

Loki swept Tony up into his arms, laughing as Tony complained about being spun around. “Loki! Loki, put me down!” 

“Never,” Loki said, burying his face in Tony’s hair and breathing the scent of him in. “Never.” 

Tony sighed, but he stopped struggling to get out of Loki’s hold.

»»——————¤——————««

A week later, Loki broached the idea of having children with Tony.

They’d avoided speaking about it for years. But now Loki was hesitant but hopeful, gently holding Tony’s hand on the bed as he asked. Tony’s heart picked up a few beats.

They’d never spoken about it aloud, but Tony knew the reason they’d never seriously considered heirs was because Loki was struggling to accept that he’d look at their children and see Tony in them after he passed. That he’d always miss Tony. And he was afraid. 

Afraid of losing Tony. Terrified. It was a cloud that had been looming ever closer each year, and suddenly it was gone. 

Tony didn’t have to think very hard. “Yeah, Lo. I’d love to.”

»»——————¤——————««

Naturally, Loki and Aslaug spent a lot of time strategizing about how to announce Loki’s pregnancy, but they shouldn’t have worried. The moment it was announced, it was a massive celebration. The people were overjoyed.

Loki was impatient to have the child the more that his staff fussed over him. The more that _Tony_ fussed over him. 

In the end, it all went well. The child was Jotunn in appearance in every way except for her brown eyes. Jotunheim fell in love with her. A year went by, and Loki announced they were expecting their second. 

Tony didn’t age. Two kids became four, five, until there were twelve and Tony’s _Cheaper by the Dozen_ jokes grated on Loki’s nerves and he threatened to have another just to end the jokes.

Their children had their fathers’ brilliant minds, and were more than a handful on most days, but no less loved for it. They fit in easily on Jotunheim. When they got older, and Loki was confident that they could hold their glamours, he’d take them with a glamoured to look older Tony to see their other father’s realm. 

Tony had to find smarter and smarter ways to child-proof the portals, because being his children, they kept figuring out how to get through them, even with Jarvis trying to keep them out. Fortunately, Jarvis was always able to alert Tony before his kids got past the lab.

»»——————¤——————««

Jotunheim kept rising in status among the realms. It had a revitalized trade and was doing better than it had in centuries.

There was a throne beside Loki’s where Tony often sat, although sometimes Loki would nag him about throwing his legs over the side and being far too casual. Once in a blue moon, after their children had run off to their rooms to play or gone to bed and the guards were out in the halls, they would linger in the throne room after the last work of the day had been done.

Their hands would find each other, wild colors dancing along their skin as sparks danced along the floor. They would watch the mark of their soulbond, trading soft, happy glances with each other when they were in the right mood. 

“Aren’t you glad you kidnapped me?” Tony would tease. 

And every time Loki would answer, “I thought you meant to hold that against me.” 

“I changed my mind.” 

“How convenient,” Loki would answer. “I changed my mind too.” He would grin at Tony then. “I’m not letting you go.” 

“Good,” Tony would answer, and Loki would grin back, perfectly content. 

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a lot of fun and I've enjoyed hearing from everyone on it!  
> If there's a lot of interest, I'll try and get an explicit version of Tony with Loki in his Jotunn form, since Tony longed for it.  
> I want to try and work on some short story frostiron when I have time to write and have been hitting some lack of motivation to write recently, so I wanted to go ahead and wrap this story up for the boys here. 💙  
> I hope that you enjoyed!


End file.
